El sustituto (AU)
by TC-Weasley
Summary: Leia Organa, que no había suspendido un examen en su vida, que había conseguido destacar sobre sus compañeros nada más entrar a la universidad, que había sacado sobresalientes en cada una de las demás asignaturas y que era el orgullo de sus padres, acababa de suspender su primer examen de historia política.
1. Chapter 1

Es probable que esta historia contenga varios clichés, sé que este escenario o parecidos han sido usados en muchos fics pero no con estos personajes y mucho menos en español. Así que aquí va mi nueva aportación. Espero que os guste.

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 1**

Un suspenso. El maldito viejo le había suspendido. Aún no podía creerlo.

Leia Organa, que no había suspendido un examen en su vida, que había conseguido destacar sobre sus compañeros nada más entrar a la universidad, que había sacado sobresalientes en cada una de las demás asignaturas y que era el orgullo de sus padres, acababa de suspender su primer examen de historia política.

Esa mañana, cuando encendió el ordenador, ansiosa por consultar su nota, no podía imaginar que su día fuese a comenzar tan mal. Después de observar la pantalla durante diez minutos, la sorpresa se convirtió en tristeza y en ganas de llorar, y tras ello, se convirtió en rabia. Salió de su habitación como un huracán. Debía llevar la palabra "peligro" escrita en sus facciones, pues su hermano Luke no se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando pasó por su lado en la cocina.

Una vez en la universidad y un poco más calmada, se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada. Hablaría con el profesor Calrissian para que le hiciese una revisión a su examen. Le había suspendido con un cuatro y medio. Quizá había algo que había pasado por alto o se había confundido al sumar la nota. Leia no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería de su facultad, divisó a un par de compañeras con las que había hablado de vez en cuando y tomó asiento junto a ellas. Al parecer también hablaban del dichoso examen.

–No era tan difícil–decía una de ellas–Yo pensaba que lo pondría mucho peor.

–¿Pero cuánto has sacado?

–Un siete.

–Yo tengo un ocho y medio. Era muy sencillo.

–Ya, claro...A ti te ha puesto una nota tan buena porque le gustas–dijo otra.

–¿Qué?–la aludida puso cara de asco– Dios, qué horror. Podría ser mi tío o algo así...

–No creo que él te vea como a una sobrina precisamente.

Todas se echaron a reír menos Leia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba insinuaciones de ese tipo. Desde que entró a la carrera, había oído a muchos de los alumnos más veteranos comentar sobre los peculiares gustos de ciertos profesores y su flexibilidad a la hora de puntuar. A ella le parecía repugnante. Al principió creyó que aquello solo pasaba en las películas. No podía entenderlo. Ella nunca se rebajaría tanto por una nota, prefería el suspenso, sin ninguna duda.

Su móvil sonó mientras sus compañeras seguían hablando de los últimos cotilleos del campus. Era un mensaje de su mejor amiga y decía "¿ _Qué nota has sacado_?". Winter sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba cuando tenía una prueba y solía llamarla después de cada una para ver cómo le había ido. La quería mucho y a veces deseaba que estuviesen en la misma carrera. Echaba de menos tenerla al lado en clase. " _Luego te cuento_ " escribió, sin ganas.

–Eh, Leia, ¿tienes clase ahora?–le preguntó una de sus compañeras.

–No hasta dentro de hora y media. ¿Por qué?–respondió, intentando disimular su mal humor.

–Si quieres podemos adelantar el trabajo de economía en la biblioteca.

–Claro, genial.

En realidad sabía que no podría concentrarse hasta que aclarase el tema de su nota con el profesor Calrissian. Pero Leia nunca decía que no a sus responsabilidades y adelantar el trabajo en ese momento le vendría muy bien más tarde.

La biblioteca de su facultad era relativamente nueva y todo el campus parecía tener debilidad por aquel lugar. Siempre estaba lleno y le pareció un milagro que encontrasen una mesa libre donde sentarse. Debían preparar una exposición y su compañera estaba muy preocupada sobre el tema. No se le daba nada bien hablar en público. Leia, en cambio, era una experta en la materia. Había acompañado a su padre, Bail Organa, a muchas de sus conferencias y sabía de sobra todo lo que se debía y no se debía hacer durante una exposición. Intentó calmar a su amiga y ambas se pusieron manos a la obra.

Unos chicos sentados en la mesa de al lado se pusieron a coquetear con ellas. O al menos lo intentaron. Su compañera parecía estar pasándolo en grande, pero ella solo quería tirarles el libro a la cara. Esas cosas solían pasar cuando se levantaba con el pie derecho. No es que tuviese algo en contra de ligar.

Además, como de costumbre, el libro que utilizaban en clase no incluía demasiada información sobre el tema que tenían que exponer. Así que frustrada e irritada, tanto por la falta de datos como por aquellos jóvenes, fue a coger algunos más de las estanterías. Podía oír a su compañera reír y pensó que, después de todo, no iban a conseguir adelantar el trabajo.

Recogió tres libros que parecían bastante útiles y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa. Sin embargo, al girar la esquina de una de las estanterías, alguien chocó contra ella. Uno de sus libros cayó al suelo junto con el café del desconocido.

–Mierda–dijo Leia, agachándose para recogerlo y limpiando un poco de la bebida que lo había manchado–¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara?–se puso en pie de nuevo para ver a un hombre joven que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Eh, bonita–respondió sarcástico–, no ha sido mi culpa. Al menos podrías disculparte por tirar mi café.

–¿Disculparme?¿Yo?–exclamó, notando como su respiración se agitaba por el enfado–Mira, no tengo tiempo para discutir con idiotas que no miran por dónde van. Cómprate otro café, están muy baratos en las máquinas.

Volvió rápidamente a la mesa, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca, y se puso a copiar la información, ignorando a uno de los chicos que se había sentado al lado de su compañera. El día solo acababa de empezar y ya se le estaba haciendo extremadamente largo.

…

Tal y como había predicho, no adelantaron prácticamente nada del trabajo. Pero al menos lo intentaron. El resto de clases pasaron más lentas que de costumbre y el humor de Leia no mejoró. La última lección del día era con el profesor Calrissian. Por fin podría hablar con él sobre el examen. Se sentó en primera fila, deseando que empezase la clase. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes acabaría y antes revisaría su nota.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la mitad de los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse. El profesor Calrissian casi nunca llegaba tarde a una clase y todos dieron por hecho que ese día no acudiría. Leia suspiró, pensando que ya nada podría ir peor. Ahora tendría que esperar otro día más.

El ruido de la puerta sobresaltó a los alumnos, que dejaron de recoger de inmediato. Leia miró con atención a la persona que había entrado. No era Calrissian, pero llevaba un maletín que estaba colocando en la mesa del profesor en ese mismo instante.

" _No puede ser_ " pensó Leia, mientras miraba cómo el hombre con el que había chocado en la biblioteca esa mañana (" _y al que has llamado idiota_ " le recordó una voz muy parecida a la de Luke en su cabeza) sacaba unas gafas y se las colocaba, antes de dirigirse a la clase.

–Buenos días–dijo, con voz suave pero firme, mirando hacia adelante–, soy Han Solo, vuestro nuevo profesor de historia política.

" _Mierda."_

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El sustituto: Capítulo 2**

Varias manos se alzaron a la vez, ansiosas por hacer preguntas al nuevo profesor. Leia rogó por todos los dioses griegos que el hombre no mirase en su dirección, pero aunque estaba en un rincón, seguía estando sentada en primera fila. Además, su compañera de pupitre ya había levantado la mano, uniéndose al grupo de alumnos con preguntas por responder. Solo miró a la joven y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablase.

–¿Qué le ha pasado al profesor Calrissian?–preguntó la chica.

–Lando...–empezó a contestar el hombre–Quiero decir, el profesor Calrissian–rectificó, al darse cuenta de lo poco profesional que sonaba–ha tenido un accidente de coche este fin de semana. Está bien–añadió, al ver las caras de algunos–, pero ha sufrido varias fisuras y necesitará–su mirada se posó entonces en Leia, reconociéndola de inmediato–... reposo. Durante varias semanas.

Sacó un libro de su maletín mientras Leia se agachaba más y más en su asiento, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. " _He insultado a un profesor, le he tirado el café a un profesor. Al profesor que tiene que revisar mi examen... Oh, dios, estoy jodida._ " pensó.

Solo señaló a otro alumno.

–¿Va a llevar el mismo ritmo que el profesor Calrissian o tiene otra forma de dar el temario?

–Llevaremos el mismo ritmo. Calrissian me ha explicado en qué punto de la evaluación estáis. No os preocupéis–miró a Leia antes de añadir–...Vamos a llevarnos bien. Bueno, ¿es que sois todos tan serios? ¿Nadie tiene una pregunta más divertida?

Los alumnos se quedaron un segundo en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, inseguros, sin saber si estaba bien empezar a bromear con el profesor o no. Otra chica cerca de Leia alzó la mano con valentía.

–¿Si?

–¿Está casado?

–¿Cuántos años tiene?–añadió otra al instante.

La clase entera se echó a reír, incluído el profesor.

–Muy bien, a eso me refería. Vamos mejorando.

Pronto comenzó la lección de ese día. Escribía fechas concretas en la pizarra, pero la mayoría de las cosas las explicaba como si estuviese contando un cuento, sentado encima de su escritorio. Leia pasó la mitad de la clase mirando su cuaderno y tomando notas, incapaz de mirar al hombre a la cara. Al menos su voz era reconfortante. Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a disculparse. Llegó a plantearse olvidar el tema de su suspenso y dejarlo pasar, salir huyendo en cuanto el timbre sonase. Pero no podía. Debía ser valiente y pedirle la revisión que había estado deseando durante toda la mañana.

Solo dejó de hablar y cerró el libro de golpe cinco minutos antes de que sonase la campana, sobresaltando a Leia.

–Bien, ya que esta ha sido nuestra primera clase, os voy a proponer un ejercicio que a mi personalmente me gusta bastante y así os empiezo a conocer un poco–dijo, mientras los alumnos lo miraban con curiosidad–. Vais a decir vuestro nombre a la clase y algo que os gustaría haber hecho hoy. Empezaré yo mismo–añadió al ver las caras de confusión–. Me llamo Han y hoy me gustaría haber ido a la playa con mi perro.

Algunos alumnos se echaron a reír mientras el profesor sonreía. El corazón de Leia empezó a latir con más violencia cuanto más se acercaba su turno.

–Mi nombre es Ann y hoy me gustaría haberme quedado en casa, durmiendo–dijo la chica que había sentada a su lado, mientras Solo reía.

–Eso suena genial, chica.

Su mirada pasó a Leia, que tragó con fuerza antes de hablar, con los ojos fijos en su cuaderno.

–Me llamo Leia–dijo, notando cómo se sonrojaba levemente–y hoy me gustaría haber sido más amable con la gente.

Ajenos a la indirecta, sus compañeros no dijeron nada. Alzó la vista para ver al profesor Solo asintiendo tranquilamente.

–Todos tenemos días malos–dijo.

Leia soltó todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado aguantando, mientras el pequeño juego continuaba y el profesor comentaba cada confesión de sus compañeros. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se apresuraron a despedirse de Solo con una sonrisa. Leia recogió su bolso con rapidez y se acercó tímidamente a su mesa, mientras él se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en su funda. Todavía no la había mirado cuando habló.

–No te voy a suspender por haberme tirado el café–dijo, con calma–, puedes estar tranquila...Leia.

No sabía si el hecho de que ya recordase su nombre era bueno o malo. Pero ella no dijo nada al respecto.

–En realidad–dijo, tocándose el pelo de forma nerviosa–...Me preguntaba si podría ver el último examen que nos hizo el profesor Calrissian.

Él la miró, curioso.

–¿Lo suspendiste?

–Bueno...He mirado la nota esta mañana y ponía que tengo un cuatro y medio.

–¿Y crees que merecías más?

Leia intentó no sentirse ofendida, sabiendo que el nuevo profesor no tenía ni idea de lo bueno que era su expediente académico hasta el momento. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Pues no los tengo–dijo, dejando a Leia perpleja.

–Entonces...¿no puedo pedir una revisión?–preguntó con cuidado.

El profesor la miró seriamente unos segundos y Leia tuvo la sensación de que no le había caído nada bien. " _Va a ser muy difícil aprobar esta asignatura_ " pensó.

–Haremos una cosa–habló, por fin–. Mañana me traes un café y yo le pido a Calrissian tu examen para revisarlo.

La joven pestañeó un par de veces, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo. Cuando vio que él no decía nada más, solo pudo asentir, avergonzada.

–Me gusta el capuccino–dijo, mientras cogía el maletín y se dirigía a la puerta–. Sin azúcar.

…

Las carcajadas de Winter resonaron por toda su habitación esa misma tarde. Leia le había contado todo lo que había pasado por la mañana en la universidad y su amiga, mostrando para qué servía la amistad, había empezado a reírse hasta que casi no podía ni respirar. Cuando por fin paró, le dijo:

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–¿Qué voy a hacer?–repitió–Pues llevarle un café–dijo, mientras Winter rompía a reír de nuevo y ella sentía sus mejillas arder de humillación.

Leia le lanzó un cojín a la cara, haciéndose la ofendida. Lo único que no había mencionado a su amiga era que el profesor Solo era un hombre muy atractivo y que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El sustituto: Capítulo 3**

 _(POV Han)_

Esa mañana, Han llegó a clase con varios minutos de antelación. El aula estaba totalmente vacía. El día anterior había llegado tarde por charlar animadamente con los demás profesores. Así que hoy se había propuesto ser profesional y llegar con tiempo. Ya tendría ocasión para hacer amistades más tarde.

Le había sorprendido mucho que Lando lo propusiera a él como su sustituto. Eran amigos, por supuesto. Y lo habían sido desde sus años de universidad juntos, pero siempre habían trabajado en lugares y puestos muy diferentes. Aún así, no podía quejarse. El sueldo era bueno y había sido la oportunidad perfecta para abandonar su antigua residencia.

Un mensaje en su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. " _¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?_ " leyó junto a un emoticono que guiñaba el ojo. Han suspiró, derrotado. Una de las razones por las que había querido dejar su antiguo trabajo era ella. Empezar una relación abierta con una de las profesoras había estado bien, al menos al principio. Creía que ambos estaban de acuerdo en no querer nada serio. Pero ella había empezado a hablar de compromisos de repente. Y eso era algo que Han Solo no iba a pasar por alto. Así que le dejó claro que no quería nada más con ella y aceptó la oferta de aquella universidad sin pensarlo dos veces. No obstante, parecía que aquella mujer no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Respondió al mensaje negativamente y empezó a apuntar en la pizarra las fechas de las que hablaría en la clase de hoy.

Aún era temprano cuando la puerta se abrió. Sin despegar la tiza de la pizarra, giró la cabeza para ver a una de sus alumnas entrar con un vaso de plástico en la mano. Le llevó solo unos segundos recordar su nombre.

–Buenos días, profesor Solo.

Leia dejó el vaso sobre su mesa mientras él la observaba con curiosidad. Después salió del aula, sin decir nada más. Han dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó un sorbo del café, contento al ver que se lo había traído tal y cómo le dijo que le gustaba. Sonrió meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. " _No pensaba que me lo traería de verdad._ " Al instante, otro pensamiento surgió en su mente. " _Joder, su examen._ "

Llamó a Lando mientras los alumnos empezaban a entrar al aula y tomar asiento. Ahora tendría que escaparse en un descanso para recoger el maldito examen. Al fin y al cabo, Han Solo nunca rompía una promesa.

…

Lando le gastó un par de bromas sobre el tema de la revisión antes de entregarle el examen. Han se alegró de que su amigo estuviese en forma para seguir contando sus terribles chistes e intentó ignorar sus insinuaciones y las preguntas sobre si la joven en cuestión tenía un buen cuerpo o no. Él nunca había puesto sus ojos de esa forma en los alumnos. Para él, todos eran unos críos. Y Organa se lo había demostrado el primer día, llamándole idiota sin conocerle. Que lo hubiese pasado por alto no significaba que fuese a olvidar el incidente de la biblioteca.

Volvió a clase dos minutos antes de la hora, así que encontró a todos los alumnos dentro, incluida Leia, que ese día estaba sentada en segunda fila.

–Buenos días, chicos–dijo, mientras todos le respondían, contentos–. Hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba de nivel. Y cuando digo "vamos", quiero decir "vais"–las caras sonrientes dejaron de estarlo al instante y algunos empezaron a quejarse–. Sí, sí, lo sé. Es un asco, pero me gustaría saber cómo lo lleváis por si tenemos que repasar algo en particular antes de los exámenes finales–las quejas disminuyeron, pero los alumnos no parecían muy felices–. Lo siento, no puedo ser el profe guay todos los días. Pero eso puede cambiar si me invitáis a unas cervezas–terminó, guiñando el ojo a una alumna de la primera fila.

Repartió los exámenes que había preparado la noche anterior y volvió a su mesa. Sacó sus gafas y el examen de Leia y se puso a revisarlo él mismo. Las correcciones de Lando tenían razón, aunque en general estaba bien, faltaba información por completar y la que había escrita estaba exactamente igual que en el libro. Han sabía que su amigo sentía cierto rechazo hacia los alumnos que se lo aprendían todo de memoria para soltarlo sobre el papel y al día siguiente olvidarlo. No podía culparlo, pero tampoco a la alumna. El sistema educativo nunca se había preocupado de que los alumnos entendiesen las cosas, solo de que las aprobasen.

Suspiró y echó un rápido vistazo a la clase, llamando la atención a varios que estaban comentando las respuestas en voz baja. Observó a Organa, que no despegaba la vista ni el bolígrafo de su test, totalmente concentrada. Sintió un poco de lástima por la joven. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada al fracaso. Pero la universidad no era como el instituto y tendría que cambiar algunas cosas si quería seguir allí.

La chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se llevó las manos al pelo, para soltar el recogido que llevaba y volver a hacerlo, más ajustado. Sin darse cuenta, algo en ese gesto hizo a Han tragar saliva. Sacudió la cabeza y miró su reloj.

–Bien, chicos, se acabó el tiempo–dijo–Pasad los exámenes hacia delante. El próximo día os los entregaré y los comentaremos.

Todos empezaron a abandonar el aula, menos los alumnos de las primeras filas que todavía estaban amontonando las hojas. Han se levantó y las terminó de recoger mientras se despedía de ellos. Cuando volvió a su mesa, vio que Leia y otra alumna de la que no recordaba su nombre, se dirigían hacia la puerta.

–Organa–dijo, haciendo que ambas se girasen–Ven aquí un momento.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y Leia se acercó a su mesa, insegura.

–Tengo aquí tu examen, ¿no querías verlo?–eso pareció calmarla un poco.

–Sí. Gracias–dijo, mientras lo cogía y se sentaba en la mesa más cercana.

–De nada. Gracias por el café–añadió él, sonriendo al ver el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la joven.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras ella miraba el examen y él la miraba a ella. " _¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Diecinueve?¿Veinte? Tiene cara de niña…Pero, ¿y a mí qué me importa eso?_ "

Leia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente. Luego alzó la vista para mirarlo.

–Esto es un asco, ¿verdad?

–Bueno...

–No sé en qué estaba pensando el día que escribí esto–dijo, avergonzada.

–El profesor Calrissian no es muy amigo de copiar y pegar–ella lo miró, confundida–. Quiero decir, que si hubieses explicado más a tu manera, probablemente tendrías el aprobado–Leia resopló, cansada.

–En el instituto, mi profesora de historia nos obligaba a poner todo lo que había en el libro. Si nos poníamos un poco creativos, nos echaba la bronca–confesó.

–Parece que tenías una profesora fantástica–dijo él, con ironía.

Leia se levantó de su sitio y le devolvió el examen. Parecía triste y a él nunca le había gustado ver alumnos así por un suspenso.

–Vamos, vamos–dijo–. Anima esa cara de muñeca. No era el examen final, aún puedes aprobar la asignatura. Si no entiendes algo o necesitas alguna tutoría, puedes buscarme en el departamento de historia.

Leia lo miró con ojos tristes pero intentó formar una sonrisa. Le pareció pequeña e indefensa en ese momento frente a él y no entendía sus estúpidas ganas de consolarla.

–Gracias...profesor Solo.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El sustituto: Capítulo 4**

 _(POV Leia)_

Algo iba mal con ella. No lo había hablado con nadie. Pero se lo repetía cada día de la semana. No era que nunca hubiese estado encaprichada de un chico. Lo había estado varias veces y la última había acabado en desastre cuando estaba en el instituto. Había acabado declarándose al chico en cuestión porque Winter la había convencido. Y todo había terminado con un silencio muy incómodo, un amigo menos y muchas compañeras riéndose de ella.

Pero en esta caso, ni ella misma entendía qué le estaba pasando. El profesor Solo era tan bueno en su trabajo que eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Porque sí, se había encaprichado de su profesor. No hacía más de tres semanas que la idea de plantearse una relación o un simple coqueteo con uno de sus profesores le había parecido repugnante y deshonesta. Además, ella no era la típica chica que se dejaba influenciar por el físico. Y sin embargo, cuantos más días pasaban y cuantas más clases suyas atendía, no podía evitar pensar que había estado muy equivocada.

Lo que más le molestaba, a parte de que se desconcentraba más que en toda su vida en clase, era que Leia no parecía ser la única que pasaba las horas suspirando por él. Incluso había rumores corriendo por la facultad sobre algunas alumnas que habían hecho una apuesta para intentar ligarse al nuevo profesor de historia. Por supuesto, ninguna estaba haciendo progresos. O al menos eso era lo que Leia había oído. Y también lo que ella esperaba.

Ese día había quedado con Winter en la biblioteca general. Hacía varios que no se veían y ambas tenían que adelantar muchos proyectos, así que decidieron hacerse compañía mientras trabajaban, en un silencio reconfortante. Su amiga no le había preguntado nada más sobre el nuevo profesor desde el incidente con el café. Por una parte, Leia se alegraba, porque sabía que no podría disimular con Winter. Pero otra parte de ella, mucho más infantil, estaba deseando contar a su amiga lo increíblemente guapo que era su profesor.

A medio día, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron tomarse un descanso en la cafetería. Apenas quedaba un mes para los exámenes finales y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Todos, tanto alumnos como profesores, estaban más estresados e irritables de lo normal. Mientras esperaban en la cola para comprar su comida, Winter le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

–Mira–dijo, cuando Leia se giró para verla–¿Ves a aquel chico de allí? Ese es el chico de mi clase que me pidió ayuda con el examen.

–¿Así que te gusta?–preguntó ella, directa.

–¿Qué?–Winter la miró como si estuviese loca y luego volvió la vista al chico–Bah, no está mal...–dijo, insegura.

–Tú no ayudas a alguien que no te guste, Winter–respondió Leia, suprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

–Oye, no hables así de tu mejor amiga–dijo, ofendida–. La gente pensará que soy una zorra...o peor, una interesada.

Las dos se echaron a reír, atrayendo las miradas de varios alumnos al pasar. Llenaron sus bandejas de comida y se dirigieron a una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres. Winter siguió hablándole de aquel chico durante un rato y Leia confirmó sus sospechas, pero no le dijo nada. Poco después, volvieron al tema de los exámenes que preocupaban a todos.

–Espero que mi profesora de lengua no sea muy estricta–dijo Winter–. Nos jugaremos todo el curso en ese examen porque no nos ha querido hacer más y no sé qué es peor, la verdad.

–Bueno, siempre quedará la nota de los trabajos y las recuperaciones–contestó Leia.

–Si...–su amiga sonrió antes de volver a hablar–Y las visitas a los despachos de los profesores. Lo malo es que en este caso a mí no me van las chicas, ya sabes.

Ella rodó los ojos pero también sonrió.

–Quizá puedas sobornarla con algo–dijo.

–Quizá...–respondió Winter, que se había distraído mirando algo detrás de ella.

Leia se levantó para limpiar su bandeja cuando ese algo pasó por su lado, casi empujándola. Una mano masculina se posó en su hombro y otra en su bandeja, ayudando a estabilizarla.

–Parece que nos gusta chocar, Organa.

Leia notó que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y maldijo internamente mientras miraba al profesor Solo sonreírle despreocupadamente. Llevaba las gafas puestas y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba demasiado.

–Lo siento.

–Vaya, una disculpa–dijo el profesor, llevándose la mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa–. Este es un paso muy grande en nuestra relación.

Leia abrió la boca para rebatir, pero recordó quién era y que no debía faltarle el respeto. Él pareció leerle la mente, porque se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

–Estaba bromeando–dijo, volviendo a poner la mano en su hombro–, hasta mañana, Leia.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta de la cafetería y después recordó la bandeja que se había levantado para tirar y a Winter. Maldiciendo en voz baja, tiró los restos de su comida en uno de los contenedores más cercanos y volvió a la mesa. Su amiga la había estado observando todo el rato y en cuanto se sentó, se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

–¿Volvemos a la biblioteca?–dijo Leia, en un miserable intento por desviar el tema.

–Si, después de que me expliques quién era ese pedazo de hombre–ella suspiró pesadamente mientras Winter seguía–¿Es profesor?–Leia asintió–Oh, dios, ¿es el profesor del café?–dijo, sorprendida.

–Si. Ese es–contestó ella, restándole importancia.

–¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?

–¿Ocultarte qué?

–¿Cómo que qué?¿Lo has mirado bien?

Intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse, pero fue en vano. Winter le sonrió pícaramente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella sobre la mesa.

–¿O es que te lo tenías guardado para no compartirlo?–preguntó.

–No seas tonta–dijo Leia, avergonzada.

–Leia, conozco esa cara.

–¿Qué cara?

–La que has puesto mientras él te hablaba. ¡Te gusta tu profesor!–exclamó, mientras Leia le tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

–Grítalo más alto–dijo, sarcástica–. Aún no te han oído en la luna–Winter se echó a reír.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?–preguntó más seriamente.

–No me gusta–insistió ella–. Es un hombre atractivo, está bien. Pero ya está. No es gran cosa.

–¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?

–Winter–interrumpió–, no me apetece hablar del tema. Es una tontería, olvídalo, ¿vale?

Su amiga no parecía muy convencida pero asintió y se levantó a limpiar su bandeja. Lo bueno de Winter era que, cuando había que ser serio, ella lo era y respetaba todas sus decisiones. Cuando necesitaba guardar silencio, lo hacía. Estaba muy agradecida de tenerla en esos momentos. Pero no quería debatir sobre el tema. Quería seguir diciéndose a sí misma que era solo eso, una tontería de adolescente que no necesitaba ser debatida. " _Es solo un capricho._ " se repitió.

Pero la verdad era que esa tarde le costó mucho más concentrarse a la hora de estudiar. Que su hermano le preguntó si se encontraba bien porque la notaba rara. Que entró varias veces a la plataforma virtual de la universidad para ver si el profesor Solo había publicado algún mensaje. Que buscó su nombre en Facebook, descubriendo con frustración que tenía un perfil privado, preguntándose si tendría fotos con chicas. Y que no dejó de pensar en lo bien que había sonado su nombre dicho por esos labios.

 **Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El sustituto: Capítulo 5**

 _(POV Leia)_

Pasó toda la semana siguiente convenciéndose a sí misma de que el profesor Solo no era para tanto y que no era una buena idea encariñarse de esa forma con él. Además, el hombre parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas de las alumnas al pasar. O de las que pasaban por la puerta del aula para mirarle siempre que podían. Y lo mismo ocurría con las que acudían a sus clases. Simplemente, no parecía interesado. Por una parte, eso confirmaba su profesionalidad. Por otra, lo hacía más deseable. Y por otra muy pequeña, en la que Leia intentaba no pensar, eso podía significar que tenía pareja.

Leia intentó no obsesionarse e incluso aceptó a salir de fiesta con sus compañeros ese fin de semana. Además, la asignatura se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada para ella. Cada vez que se ponía a estudiarla, acababa frustrada, ya fuese porque no podía sacarse al profesor de la cabeza o porque el temario se hacía cada vez más y más pesado y los nervios por el examen final aumentaban.

Invitó a Winter porque no se sentía del todo cómoda saliendo sola con sus compañeros y porque era como un amuleto de la suerte a la hora de ligar. Quizá si conocía a un buen chico de su edad, podría olvidarse de su estúpido _crush_ en el profesor Solo.

Desafortunadamente, las chicas se pasaron la mitad de la cena hablando de lo guapo que era el sustituto. Winter y ella intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Su amiga no había vuelto a mencionar el tema y Leia no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos y hablar de otra cosa. Winter le contó cómo iba su nueva relación con aquel compañero de clase de camino a las discotecas. Les costó ponerse de acuerdo ya que cada uno quería ir a una distinta. Al final, todos aceptaron ir al mismo pub, uno que habían abierto hace poco.

Una vez allí, Leia y Winter se sentaron en la barra y pidieron sus bebidas mientras los demás bailaban.

–Ese chico de allí no te quita los ojos de encima–le dijo Winter, gritando un poco para que la oyese por encima de la música.

–¿Quién?–preguntó Leia, con el mismo volumen.

Su amiga señaló al susodicho disimuladamente. Era un chico joven, rubio y delgado. Era guapo pero su cara de niño le recordaba demasiado a la de su hermano Luke. Leia negó con la cabeza.

–No es mi tipo–dijo.

–Tu tipo es demasiado difícil de alcanzar–respondió Winter, con una nota de burla en su voz, pero con cara de preocupación.

Leia la ignoró mientras daba un trago a su bebida. El chico rubio se acercó entonces y Winter le sonrió maliciosamente antes de alejarse. Leia maldijo a su amiga pero saludó al chico con una sonrisa educada. El joven todavía estaba en su último año de instituto y ella se sintió extrañamente mayor a su lado. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que él la invitó a bailar.

–Oh, lo siento...Es que no se me da nada bien–dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

–Bueno, yo tampoco soy experto, pero podemos aprender juntos, ¿no?–le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Pues...

Leia estaba intentando rechazarlo de forma suave cuando alguien le dio un codazo intentando hacerse un hueco en la barra. Se giró para ver a un hombre castaño, bastante alto y más mayor, a su lado.

–Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?–dijo ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Disculpe, señorita–respondió el desconocido.

–Tan amable como siempre, Organa–dijo otra voz a su lado.

Leia lo miró, sorprendida por no haberlo visto antes, de arriba a abajo. Como una broma del destino, allí estaba. No llevaba las gafas y vestía un simple chaleco negro sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones ajustados. Parecía más joven vestido así, pero seguía siendo su profesor.

–Hola–dijo, sin saber si debía llamarlo por su nombre cuando estaban en un pub o no.

–¿La conoces?–preguntó el desconocido que la había golpeado sin querer.

–Si, claro–contestó él–.Wedge, esta es Leia.

Ella sacudió la mano del hombre, sorprendida de que su profesor los hubiese presentado. " _Y no ha mencionado que soy su alumna..._ " pensó. Borró esa tonta idea de su mente y recordó al chico que la había estado invitando a bailar. Se giró para verlo, todavía sentado a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Solo y Wedge lo miraron también.

–Bueno–dijo el chico, cohibido–, yo creo que voy a buscar a mis amigos. Encantado de conocerte, Leia–se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse e irse.

Leia se sintió aliviada por haberse librado de la lección de baile, pero ahora estaba sola con el único hombre de la ciudad con el que no quería (o no debía) estar y con un desconocido.

–¿Quieres una copa?–dijo este último, mirándola con interés–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Wedge...–lo regañó el profesor, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en la cara de Leia.

–Tengo diecinueve, pero mi copa está bien, gracias. Yo también debería ir a buscar a mis amigas.

–Ah, diecinueve–respondió Wedge, teatralmente–...Qué buenos tiempos. ¿Los recuerdas, Han?

–No están tan lejos para mí–dijo Solo, indignado–, no me hagas parecer un viejo pellejo como tú.

–¿Viejo pellejo yo?¿De qué vas?

–¿De qué vas tú?

Leia se echó a reír y ambos hombres la miraron. Parecían dos niños discutiendo, pero no dijo nada. Wedge le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a hablar.

–Pues este joven necesita encontrar el baño–dijo, refiriéndose a sí mismo–. Ahora vuelvo.

La poca comodidad que había sentido se esfumó con solo esas dos palabras. Entró en pánico. Encontrarse a su profesor de historia en un pub un sábado cualquiera ya era una mala casualidad. Quedarse a solas con él debía tratarse de una broma del mismísimo demonio. Dio otro trago a su bebida, sin saber qué más hacer.

–¿Seguro que no quieres otra copa?–le preguntó él, sorprendiéndola gratamente.

–Eh...No, gracias, profesor...–Han la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

–Oh, no, llámame Han–dijo, sonriendo–. No estamos en clase.

–Bueno, pues gracias, Han–su sonrisa se ensanchó–, pero de verdad debería buscar a mi amiga Winter. Es muy sociable y seguramente le haya robado el novio a alguien–Han se echó a reír.

–¿Y tú?–preguntó–Ligarás mucho con esa simpatía tuya.

–Los chicos que quieren ligar no te golpean con el codo por detrás–contestó ella, divertida, sin saber muy bien si era por el alcohol o por estar hablando de forma tan abierta con el profesor.

–Ah, vaya...Tendré que avisar a Wedge de que debería cambiar sus tácticas.

–Tampoco funciona chocar de frente en la biblioteca–dijo, casi arrepintiéndose al instante en el que las palabras dejaron su boca.

Se sonrojó, pero Han le dedicó una sonrisa diferente, una que nunca antes había visto en él, antes de responder.

–Yo también tendré que cambiar mis tácticas entonces.

Leia agradeció el estar sentada, porque estaba segura de que sus piernas no hubiesen aguantado su peso después de oír eso. " _¿Está ligando conmigo?_ ". Abrió la boca, insegura sobre lo que iba a decir, cuando escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda.

–¡Leia!–dijo Winter, que ya parecía llevar su límite de copas encima–¡Te estaba buscando!

–Eres tú la que me ha abandonado aquí, Winter–le reprochó, lanzando una mirada insegura al profesor, que todavía le sonreía de esa forma que hacía sus piernas temblar.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El sustituto: Capítulo 6**

 _(POV Han)_

Aquel lunes no había sido un buen día para Han. Tampoco había sido un buen fin de semana en general. Su amigo Wedge le había convencido para salir de copas. Y después de haber recorrido la mitad de lugares de fiesta sin encontrar uno de su agrado, habían acabado en un pub donde se habían encontrado a una de las alumnas de Han. Y para rematar, no había hecho otra cosa que coquetear con ella hasta que una de sus amigas se la había llevado.

Wedge y él pasaron el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada hablando y bailando con dos chicas que conocieron después. Pero el domingo, cuando la resaca fue desvaneciéndose, Han recordó su encuentro con Leia Organa y quiso golpear la cabeza contra la pared de su habitación. Solo esperaba que la chica no lo hubiera tomado por un sinvergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo era muy importante para él y no quería que una alumna lo tachase de pervertido.

Así pues, el lunes por la mañana había sonreído lo más inocentemente posible a Organa en clase. Ella le había devuelto la sonrisa, aunque un poco cohibida en su opinión, pero esperó que eso significase que no se había tomado en serio su alcoholizado coqueteo en el pub. Y una vez terminada la clase, había recibido una llamada de su casero, muy enfadado porque aún no le había pagado el mes.

A medio día, cuando el humor de Han parecía haber alcanzado su peor estado, vio a Leia abrazando cariñosamente a un chico rubio en la entrada de la facultad. Y no sabía por qué añadía esto a la lista de cosas que habían salido mal hoy, pero la verdad era que en su mente no podía pasarlo por alto. Pasó de largo sin despedirse de ningún alumno y decidió comer solo en la cafetería, ya que no estaba de ánimos para conversar con nadie.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento para coger su coche y volver a casa para enfrentarse a su casero, tuvo otra sorpresa, no necesariamente buena. De hecho, era la peor del día. Pensó en dar media vuelta y esconderse en el despacho de Lando hasta la noche, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su ex-compañera de trabajo y de cama lo estaba esperando al lado de su coche.

–Salla–dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar la irritación en su voz–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–¡Oh, Han!–casi gritó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello para abrazarle–. Te he echado tanto de menos...¿por qué ya no respondes a mis llamadas?–le preguntó la rubia, cuando Han consiguió que le soltase.

–Te dije que ya no quería nada más.

–Pero, ¿por qué?–dijo ella–, somos compatibles, Han. Sabes que no puedes evitarlo.

Han negó con la cabeza, pensando si sería demasiado brusco por su parte subir al coche y arrancar sin mirar atrás. Conociéndola, le esperaría al día siguiente en el mismo lugar si era necesario. " _Tengo que acabar con esto como sea_ " pensó.

–No puedo seguir contigo, ya no siento lo mismo–confesó.

–¿Hay otra?–respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué? No, es que...Bueno–lo pensó mejor antes de añadir–, sí, tal vez.

Era una mentira bastante cruel, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de deshacerse de Salla. Si creía que estaba empezando otra relación con una chica diferente, quizá lo dejaría en paz. Se quedaron en silencio un instante mientras Han pensaba que era muy probable que fuese a recibir un bofetón. Había recibido tantos en su vida que ya sabía verlos venir. En cambio, la chica lo sorprendió cogiendo su cara y besándolo con fuerza.

–Espero que recuerdes lo que dejaste ir–dijo cuando se apartó, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Han la vio alejarse a paso ligero, sin saber qué decir. " _Bueno, no ha sido tan complicado_ " pensó. Una parte de él se alegraba de que, al menos, hubiese sido en el aparcamiento. No le gustaría que los alumnos empezasen a hablar de las ex-novias del profesor Solo que montaban escenas como esa en el campus. Subió al coche, cansado, sin darse cuenta de que, de hecho, una alumna había observado la escena.

…

Llegó temprano a la mañana siguiente, mucho más contento que el día anterior, así que compró un café en una de las máquinas de la facultad y entró a la clase en la que pasaría el resto del día. Como era de esperar, estaba vacía, así que escribió unas cuantas cosas en la pizarra y se sentó en su mesa para disfrutar del café en silencio. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el recuerdo de cierta alumna llevándole el café una mañana cruzó por su mente. Ya hacía varias semanas desde aquello y, aún así, Leia todavía parecía avergonzada cuando se cruzaban y él tenía un café en la mano.

Suspiró y su mente empezó a vagar entre las últimas chicas con las que había estado y la despedida de Salla. Pocas veces sus relaciones acababan bien. De hecho, no recordaba ninguna que hubiese terminado bien. No era que no quisiera sentar la cabeza algún día. " _Algún día, cuando encuentre a la chica adecuada_ " pensó. " _De momento, ¿qué tiene de malo conocer gente y divertirse?_ ".

Un rato después, dos alumnos puntuales entraron, lo saludaron y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en el aula. Uno de ellos abrió un libro y empezó a leer mientras que el otro miraba su teléfono con unos cascos puestos y expresión cansada. En ambos empezaban a notarse las ojeras por los exámenes que se acercaban y Han sintió pena por ellos.

La siguiente en entrar fue Leia y aunque no tenía ojeras, no parecía nada feliz.

–Buenos días–dijo, sin ánimo, mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

–Buenos días, Organa–respondió él–, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Ella lo miró con una expresión que no supo identificar, pero dejó su bolso en una mesa y se acercó, obediente. Siempre respetaba a los profesores, era una buena alumna.

–Pareces decaída hoy, ¿te encuentras bien?–le preguntó.

–Sí, gracias, profesor–contestó ella secamente, con intención de dar la vuelta.

–Espera. ¿Estás segura? Ya sabes que si tienes un problema, puedo ayudarte.

–No sabía que era mi tutor–respondió Leia, sacando el lado antipático con el que la había conocido.

–No lo soy, pero...

La imagen de Leia abrazando al chico rubio en la entrada de la facultad el día anterior apareció en su mente y dejó la frase a medias. Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que, aunque no tenía ojeras, era probable que no hubiese dormido. " _¿Será por ese chico?¿Sería su novio?¿Habrá roto con ella?_ " pensó, sintiendo cómo su propio humor empezaba a cambiar.

–Ah, ya sé–dijo, mientras ella lo miraba, de pie frente a su mesa–, ¿problemas amorosos?–Leia abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero él siguió–. Te vi ayer con ese chico en la entrada. Pero parecía que estabais muy bien, ¿no?–no sabía por qué su voz había adquirido un tono celoso de repente e intentó hablar más bajo para no llamar la atención de los alumnos que entraban–. Al menos, yo no abrazo de esa forma a alguien todos los días.

–¿No lo hace?–rebatió Leia–. Claro, usted es más de besarse en los aparcamientos, ¿verdad, profesor Solo?

Han maldijo internamente y para cuando pensó en una buena respuesta que dar, ella ya estaba sentada en su sitio y varios alumnos lo miraban con curiosidad. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que debía empezar la clase.

El buen humor con el que había llegado se había desvanecido por completo tras su corta y confusa charla con Leia. ¿Por qué se había entrometido así en su vida? No había sido nada profesional por su parte. Al principio, su intención había sido animarla, pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de haberla visto abrazando a un chico? La había visto ligar en aquel pub. Pero con el chico del abrazo había sido diferente. Había visto amor en los ojos de Leia al mirar al joven y eso molestaba a una pequeña y escondida parte de Han.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen hacia ella mientras explicaba y contestaba preguntas. Leia no levantó la vista de su libro ni una sola vez, aunque estaba tomando apuntes. " _Al menos me está escuchando_ " pensó.

Cuando la clase terminó y la mitad de los alumnos salieron, se levantó con intención de acercarse y pedirle disculpas, pero seguía detrás de su mesa cuando Leia ya había llegado a su nivel, sujetando el libro que no se había molestado en guardar.

–Era mi hermano–dijo, con voz neutra.

Han la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del aula y después se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, pensando que deberían de darle el premio al imbécil del año.

 **Continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

NA: Gracias por los reviews, animan mucho a la hora de escribir :)

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 7**

 _(POV Leia)_

Decir que, después de aquel sábado de fiesta, Leia se había hecho ilusiones no era ir muy lejos de la realidad. Por mucho que intentó decirse a sí misma que probablemente el profesor había estado tomándole el pelo y que el alcohol había ayudado, no pudo evitar sentirse más optimista que nunca. Y el lunes, cuando él le sonrió tiernamente en clase, todo parecía un cuento de hadas en su mente. Era de esperar que, tan distraída como había estado esa mañana, se olvidase el portátil en casa. Afortunadamente, Luke fue tan amable como para llevárselo a su facultad a medio día. Estuvieron hablando un rato y le preguntó a qué se debía su buen humor, pero ella no quiso contarle nada, en parte porque no podía y en parte para fastidiarlo. Apenas vio a Han salir ese día. Pero estaba tan contenta que no le dio importancia.

Por supuesto, todo cambió cuando de camino a casa, pasando por el aparcamiento de la universidad, contempló a una mujer espectacular besando a Han. Todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas se fueron al infierno y se cabreó consigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua. Estaba claro que él nunca iba a interesarse por una cría como ella. Así que pasó una noche horrible y no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para volver a su clase al día siguiente.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfadada, quizá hubiese pensado que él estaba celoso cuando mencionó el abrazo con Luke. Pero no estaba de humor para inventarse más historias en su cabeza y ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción del profesor cuando le dijo que era su hermano.

Apartando a Solo lo máximo que pudo, empezó a estudiar seriamente para los exámenes. Sin embargo, era difícil olvidar lo que había pasado cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en clase o cuando él le pedía que leyese o explicase un ejercicio en medio de la misma. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Aún así, no volvieron a hablar fuera de clase. Tampoco se lo volvió a cruzar en la cafetería, ni en la biblioteca, ni de fiesta. Y cuanto más se acercaba su examen, más nerviosa se ponía y más echaba de menos poder hablar con él. Pero su orgullo no iba a permitirlo.

Se pasó la noche antes del examen sin dormir y cuando por fin lo terminó, creyó que lloraría de felicidad. Aunque no estaba demasiado segura de cómo le había salido, por fin podría seguir adelante y concentrarse en otras asignaturas y otros profesores que no le atraían de esa forma.

–No me puedo creer que haya terminado el curso–le dijo a Winter esa tarde, mientras ambas descansaban sobre el césped, recién salidas de sus últimos exámenes.

–Y que lo digas–contestó su amiga–, esto se merece la fiesta del siglo–miró la cara de disgusto que había puesto Leia y añadió–, y no acepto un no por respuesta. Vamos a salir hoy mismo.

–Winter, es miércoles.

–¿Y qué? Cualquier día es un buen día para celebrar que somos libres.

–Todavía tenemos que ver los resultados...–murmuró, preocupada.

–Leia Organa, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso ahora–dijo Winter, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse–. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a comprarnos algo bonito para ponernos esta noche y como menciones las palabras "examen", "profesor" o "notas", te juro que la próxima vez que duerma en tu casa te raparé el pelo.

Leia rió por la amenaza de su amiga y aceptó su mano, echando a caminar. Al fin y al cabo, Winter tenía razón. Ya se preocuparían de eso más tarde.

…

Dos semanas después, Leia se dirigía hacia la facultad con los nervios a flor de piel. Las notas estarían colgadas en el tablón de anuncios ya que por problemas técnicos no podían ponerlas en la plataforma virtual. Saludó a varios compañeros de clase por el camino, algunos contentos y otros no tanto porque ya habían visto sus resultados. Era un miércoles por la tarde.

Llegó casi sofocada al edificio y buscó con rapidez la carpeta de su curso. La abrió con manos temblorosas y buscó su nombre en cada una de las asignaturas. Fue mirándolas con miedo, una por una. " _Economía...Aprobado...Ciencia política...Aprobado...Sociología...Aprobado...Historia política...Suspenso._ "

Se quedó mirando la página sin pestañear. " _No. Otra vez no..._ " Dejó la carpeta en su sitio y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos a la secretaría, mirando a la nada. No sabía qué hacer, había estudiado tanto para ese examen...Y aún así, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No conseguía aprobar la asignatura, tendría que repetirla. Ella, que nunca había repetido nada. Se sintió estúpida por haber suspendido y por estar pensando solo en el suspenso cuando había aprobado todas las demás y era algo de lo que debía estar orgullosa. Pero no podía. Giró la cara hacia el lado contrario cuando vio llegar a varios compañeros más para revisar sus notas. Los escuchó reír y abrazarse, contentos, y se sintió más tonta todavía.

" _El profesor Solo me ha suspendido._ " pensó, con rabia. " _No, él no me ha suspendido. He sido yo..._ " admitió, casi al segundo. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos, abatida. Ahora tendría que pasar otras cuatro semanas estudiando para la recuperación y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo tan mal. No sabía estudiar de otra forma. Sacaría los mismos resultados y tendría que dejar la asignatura pendiente para el año siguiente. Intentó controlar sus sollozos pero le era imposible. Le daba igual si sus compañeros la veían o si se burlaban de ella. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer en ese momento. Solo podía pensar en lo que dirían sus padres...

–¿Leia?

No apartó las manos de su cara. No le hizo falta para reconocer la voz del profesor Solo. Le resultó irónico estar allí llorando por su examen, delante suya. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado, suspirando.

–¿Es por tu nota?–preguntó.

Ella asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Él se acercó un poco más y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro. Leia seguía temblando.

–Lo siento...Leia...Vamos–intentó animarla, pasando una mano por su espalda–, ¿quieres ver el examen?–ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar–Está bien, pero será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio para que hablemos y te tranquilices.

La cogió suavemente por el brazo y la obligó a levantarse y destaparse la cara. La expresión de preocupado que vio al mirarlo, solo hizo que Leia se sintiese peor. Y también más avergonzada. Dejó que la guiase por las escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho, agradecida por no encontrar a nadie en el camino. Sus sollozos habían disminuido pero seguía sintiéndose fatal cuando se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del profesor Calrissian. Han salió y volvió a entrar casi al instante, con un vaso de algo humeante en las manos. Acercó otra silla a su lado y tomó asiento.

–Toma–le dijo, ofreciéndoselo–, es chocolate, te calmará–Leia asintió, aceptándolo y dando un pequeño trago–¿estás segura de que no quieres ver tu examen? Lo tengo aquí mismo–dijo, señalando al escritorio.

–No–contestó Leia, encontrando su voz de nuevo–, no, no quiero verlo...–susurró. Han asintió, comprensivo.

–¿Has pensado presentarte a la recuperación? Sé que con un poco más de esfuerzo, puedes aprobarlo, Leia, eres una buena alumna–dijo, y ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar otra vez.

–Pasé semanas enteras estudiando–respondió, derrotada–, también las pasé para el del profesor Calrissian. No sé qué me pasa con esta asignatura...

Dejó el vaso de chocolate a un lado, sin apetito. Han cogió sus manos entre una de las suyas y entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, lo solos que estaban y lo mucho que hacía que no hablaban de esa forma. Sus manos eran mucho más grandes y cálidas que las suyas.

–Si quieres, puedo ayudarte–le dijo–, puedo ayudarte a estudiar un par de horas a la semana.

–Oh, no, no sé...–respondió mirando al suelo, notando cómo empezaba a sonrojarse–. No quiero quitarte tiempo.

–Mi trabajo es ayudar a los alumnos a aprobar, Leia, no solo dar las lecciones.

–Pero...–siguió ella, debatiéndolo mentalmente.

–No es ninguna molestia, de verdad. No quiero verte así de triste por una asignatura y menos por la mía.

Leia alzó la vista para mirarlo. Nunca un profesor se había preocupado tanto por ella. Asintió quedamente y Han sonrió contento, soltando sus manos. Leia las miró y después otra vez a él. Seguía sonriendo y algo estaba empezando a nublarse en su mente.

–Perfecto, ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?–preguntó Solo.

–Si–dijo ella, sin apartar la vista de su rostro–, gracias, Han.

–No me las des todavía, dámelas cuando hayas aprobado. Además, te dije que podías contar conmigo, Leia, e iba en serio.

El cerebro de la chica pareció desconectarse de repente y cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, ya estaba demasiado cerca para echarse atrás. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Han, mientras él se quedaba muy quieto, y acercó sus labios a los del sustituto. Los atrapó despacio, pero cuando notó los labios de Han respondiendo a los suyos, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y besarle con más insistencia. Él puso una mano sobre su pierna y de pronto su apetito había vuelto. Un ruido fuera del despacho la hizo sobresaltarse y se separaron de golpe, asustados, mirando a la puerta. Cuando los segundos pasaron y nadie entró, ambos se miraron, inseguros sobre lo que acababan de hacer.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El sustituto: Capítulo 8**

 _(POV Han)_

No recordaba haber estado tan confuso en su vida. Estaba a media hora de reunirse con Leia en la biblioteca y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. ¡Nervioso! Por Dios, él no se ponía nervioso. Y sabía que probablemente debería dejar de llamarla Leia, ya que sonaba muy informal. Pero después de haber besado a alguien, la relación toma cierto grado de confianza, aunque no quieras. Habían pasado solo dos días desde que la había encontrado llorando por la nota de su examen y desde que se habían besado. En esos dos días, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido después del incidente.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando._

 _Es una tontería. Será mejor que lo olvidemos._

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza a cada rato, era incapaz de olvidarlas e incapaz de olvidar el beso. No sabía si lo que lo hacía tan excitante era el hecho de haber besado a una alumna o que la alumna en cuestión fuese Leia. Aun así, le había prometido ayudarla con el examen de recuperación y eso era lo único que iba a hacer. Solo serían cuatro semanas, un par de horas a la semana. Después, ella aprobaría el examen y el curso habría terminado y no se volverían a ver. El único problema es que siempre que se intentaba animar a sí mismo a seguir adelante con ese plan, acababa molesto con el final. No se volverían a ver. Porque Lando volvería a su puesto en septiembre y él tendría que buscarse otro trabajo y era obvio que no podía mantener la amistad con una alumna a la que había besado. Alumna que, además, era hija de uno de los políticos más importantes de la ciudad. Intentaba no pensar en todas esas cosas porque sabía que podría acabar metido en un buen lío. ¿Y a cambio de qué? De nada. Porque ella seguía siendo una cría que no sabía lo que quería y él seguía sin querer comprometerse con nadie.

Llegó a la universidad con un cuarto de hora de retraso por culpa del tráfico. En cuanto bajó de su coche, divisó a Leia hablando con un hombre moreno en la entrada del aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba, pensando en quién demonios sería, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para reconocer a Bail Organa. Lo había visto un par de veces en la televisión local y tragó saliva, sintiéndose igual de culpable que un asesino en serie. Leia miró en su dirección, sonriendo tímidamente. Le dijo algo a su padre y este se giró para mirarle.

–Buenas tardes–saludó Han, poniendo su mejor voz de profesor serio.

–Ah, hola, usted debe ser el profesor Solo–dijo Bail, estrechando la mano que Han le había tendido–. Quería agradecerle personalmente que vaya a tomarse la molestia de dar clases particulares a Leia. No sé dónde tiene la cabeza últimamente, ella nunca suspende–terminó, mientras la aludida se removía, inquieta.

–Papá...

–No es ninguna molestia–interrumpió Han, y en seguida vio cómo Leia se sonrojaba.

Se pateó mentalmente, esperando que Bail no lo notase. El hombre parecía muy amable y no daba la sensación de que estuviese enfadado con su hija, a pesar del suspenso. Le dio un rápido abrazo a la chica y después volvió a estrechar la mano de Han.

–No dude en llamarme si hay algún problema con los estudios de Leia o si le falta al respeto. Es una niña muy buena pero tiene muy mal humor a veces–dijo, y Han no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

–No se preocupe. Creo que podré con ella.

Cuando el señor Organa subió a su lujoso coche y salió del aparcamiento, Leia todavía estaba sonrojada. Echaron a andar hacia la biblioteca en silencio. Hubiese sido realmente incómodo si no se hubiesen cruzado a muchos alumnos y profesores que saludaban a Han al pasar. " _No hay nada incómodo ni extraño en esto. Solo voy a ayudar a una alumna_ " pensó, consciente de que en el fondo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

…

Lo intentaba. De verdad que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Había vuelto a salir con Wedge ese fin de semana solo para conocer a más chicas, pero había descubierto que tenía un nuevo y grave problema. Estaba empezando a comparar a todas con Leia. Y tenía la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loco. Ninguna mujer le parecía ya tan atractiva como ella. Cuando la ayudaba a estudiar en la biblioteca, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. Le gustaba verla concentrada en el libro, recogiéndose el pelo, atendiendo a lo que él le explicaba, escribiendo en sus apuntes con esa letra tan perfecta... Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Habían mantenido la misma rutina durante semana y media. Cada tarde pasaban dos horas en la biblioteca de la facultad. Y mientras Leia estudiaba o hacía redacciones que luego él corregía, Han empleaba la mitad de su tiempo en aprenderse las facciones de la joven y la otra mitad en corregir los trabajos finales de algunos alumnos.

–Han... no entiendo esto.

Esa frase se había convertido en su tortura diaria. Por una parte, porque cada vez que Leia susurraba su nombre de forma tan inocente, a él le entraban unas ganas horribles de recostarla sobre la mesa y olvidar el examen. Por otra parte, porque cada vez que esos pensamientos ocupaban su mente, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban en público, que era su alumna y que era once años más pequeña que él. El hecho de que su padre le podía arruinar la vida con una simple llamada también era preocupante.

Varias alumnas que también habían suspendido su examen le pidieron ayuda. Sabía que no podía decirles que no cuando estaba ayudando a Leia, así que se unieron a su pequeño grupo de estudio un par de días. Y Leia parecía curiosamente molesta esos días.

Cada vez que una de sus compañeras preguntaba una duda, ella resoplaba y apretaba con más fuerza el bolígrafo sobre sus apuntes. Además, cuando llegaba un poco tarde y los asientos a ambos lados de Han en la mesa ya estaban ocupados, hacía un gracioso puchero que él no había pasado por alto. Muchas veces en esos días, cuando le preguntaba una duda, Han le pedía a alguna de las alumnas si podía cambiar el sitio con Leia. Valía la pena solo por ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro al oírlo. A pesar de todo, habían vuelto a tratarse con cierta distancia y no habían vuelto a mencionar el beso.

Aquella mañana Han no tuvo que acudir a la universidad, así que aprovechó para hacer varias compras para su apartamento. Ya que estaba acostumbrado a comer entre clases, su nevera estaba prácticamente vacía si no tenía en cuenta la comida de su perro, Chewie.

De camino a su clase de estudio con Leia y los demás alumnos, habló con Lando por teléfono. Parecía estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones, ya que según le había dicho, estaba totalmente recuperado del accidente. Le preguntó cómo habían ido los exámenes finales y Han no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por sus crecientes sentimientos hacia cierta alumna.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la universidad, se encontró con un gran número de alumnos e incluso algunos profesores, cerrando el paso. Confuso, dejó el coche a un lado y se acercó caminando. Divisó a Leia a un lado entre la multitud, poniéndose de puntillas para ver sobre ellos. Caminó hacia ella y vio cómo su expresión se relajó al verlo.

–Leia–dijo–, ¿qué ocurre?

–Es una huelga de estudiantes–respondió ella, visiblemente preocupada–. No nos dejan entrar al campus.

–¿Dónde están las demás?–preguntó Han, notando que Leia era la única que había estado esperándole.

–Se fueron al ver la manifestación. Pensaron que la clase quedaría cancelada.

–¿Y por qué no has hecho tú lo mismo?–le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de responder.

–No me parecía bien desaparecer sin decir nada, ya que te tomas la molestia de venir a ayudarnos...–dijo, bajando la mirada.

Han reprimió las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos mirando hacia los manifestantes. Una idea cruzó por su mente y al instante supo que era terrible. Aún así, se encontró a sí mismo diciéndola en voz alta.

–Podemos hacerlo en mi casa.

–¿Qué?–Leia parecía entre confundida y avergonzada.

–La clase–aclaró–. Podemos hacerla en mi casa. Solo está a veinte minutos en coche–la chica parecía insegura, así que Han sonrió, intentando transmitirle confianza–. Si no... me temo que hemos venido para nada.

A pesar de que no parecía del todo segura, Leia asintió. Han empezó a caminar hacia donde había dejado su coche, sin saber en qué demonios estaba pensando y si sería demasiado tarde para retirar su idea. Miró hacia atrás para ver a la joven parada en el mismo sitio. Alzó una ceja de forma interrogante. Leia se mordió el labio y miró hacia la multitud una última vez antes de echar a andar junto a él.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Chapter 9

NA: Bail y Breha Organa son los padres adoptivos tanto de Leia como de Luke en esta historia. La verdad es que no me veo capaz de escribir a Anakin y Padmé como padres y tampoco quería cambiar el apellido de Leia. Hago esta aclaración porque vi algo sobre ello en los comentarios. Anyway, aquí tenéis otro capítulo :)

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 9**

 _(POV Leia)_

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche del profesor, Leia repasó en su mente todas las cosas que podían salir mal tras haber aceptado su oferta de ir a estudiar a su casa. Para empezar, podía volver a bajar sus defensas y besarle. Y estaba segura de que él no se lo tomaría tan bien como la primera vez. Aquello podía haber sido un error, pero una segunda vez confirmaría que, de hecho, Leia estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

Por otro lado, alguien podría haberlos visto irse juntos. Y eso levantaría sospechas, la gente empezaría a hablar y lo último que quería era meter a Han en un lío. En definitiva, no sabía por qué había aceptado ni por qué él había propuesto algo así. " _Él lo hace con buena intención, eres tú la que siempre está pensando mal_ ".

Cuando Han dejó de andar y abrió la puerta de un viejo mercedes plateado, Leia no pudo evitar mirar al coche con incredulidad. Cuando decía viejo, quería decir realmente viejo. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el profesor Solo, que siempre iba a clase vestido de la forma más profesional y elegante posible, fuese el dueño de esa auténtica tartana.

–¿Qué ocurre?–preguntó Han, todavía sujetando la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrase–¿Te estás riendo de mi coche?

–No, claro que no–respondió ella al instante, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para no echarse a reír.

–Sí–dijo Han, cruzándose de brazos–. Te estás riendo.

–No, no...Está muy...bien conservado–contestó, buscando las palabras correctas.

–Leia.

–¿Cuándo lo compraste?¿En los ochenta?–no pudo evitarlo.

–Entra o te suspenderé a propósito.

A Leia se le escapó la risa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Han dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó frente al volante con cara de indignado. Sacó unas gafas de sol y se las puso antes de arrancar, sin decir nada. Leia observó a la multitud de alumnos por el retrovisor hasta que solo eran un pequeño borrón en la distancia.

–Para tu información, sí es de finales de los ochenta–dijo Han, tras un rato conduciendo en silencio–, pero no lo compré yo.

–¿Fue un regalo?–preguntó ella, curiosa.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Leia se quedó observando su perfil mientras él estaba concentrado en la carretera hasta que pararon en un semáforo y Han giró la cabeza para mirarla. Apartó la vista y miró hacia el frente, consciente de que ahora era él quien la observaba.

–Yo todavía no tengo la licencia para conducir–comentó, abrumada por la necesidad de romper el silencio.

–Gracias a Dios–respondió Han.

–¡Hey!–Leia lo miró de nuevo y vio que estaba sonriendo. El semáforo cambió y Han volvió la vista a la carretera mientras ella seguía hablando–. Para tu información, se me da bastante bien conducir. Pero aún no he tenido tiempo de apuntarme al examen.

–Seguro...–continuó bromeando él.

–Ugh–Leia se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, irritada–, si no fueras mi profesor, te diría que a veces eres insoportable–escuchó a Han reír pero siguió con la vista fija en las calles.

–Nunca me habían llamado insoportable. Y menos una alumna que se está jugando el curso.

Leia suspiró y trató de controlar sus respuestas, sabiendo que aunque Han era algo así como un amigo ahora, no debía pasarse de la raya.

–Ya hemos llegado–anunció el profesor, mientras aparcaba frente a la entrada de una nueva urbanización.

La joven volvió a sentir su preocupación inicial. Había estado muy pocas veces sola en casa de un chico. Y por supuesto, nunca había ido a la casa de un profesor. Y mucho menos de uno como Han Solo.

...

A simple vista, el apartamento de Han parecía más ordenado de lo que había imaginado. No era muy grande, pero teniendo en cuenta que vivía solo, era suficiente. Leia intentó no alegrarse demasiado por el hecho de que viviera solo.

–Espera aquí un momento, tengo que abrirle a Chewie o se pondrá nervioso–le dijo Han cuando llegaron a una pequeña sala que Leia supuso era la que usaba para trabajar.

–¿Chewie?–preguntó ella, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Había tres estanterías repletas de libros, dos sillones, un escritorio lleno de papeles y un ordenador encendido. Parecía un completo desastre, pero Leia sabía que Han era uno de los mejores profesores que había conocido y que se organizaba perfectamente, aunque por el camino dejase líos como aquel. Se dio cuenta de que no había visto ninguna foto en la casa, aunque no había visto todas las habitaciones, pero le pareció extraño. Se preguntó por un momento por la familia de Han, pero eso la llevó a pensar en la suya y en lo que pensaría, sobre todo su madre, de que ella estuviese a solas con un profesor en su casa.

Un roce en sus piernas la sacó de sus pensamiento de golpe. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse a un gracioso y peludo perrito que la miraba curioso, agitando la cola. Leia sonrió y se agachó para acariciar al can.

–Así que tú eres Chewie...

–No sé si te molestan los perros–dijo Han, volviendo a entrar a la sala–, pero si sigue encerrado en mi habitación mientras yo estoy en casa, se vengará en mi cama.

–No me molestan–su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras el perro daba vueltas entre sus pies, contento por la atención–. De hecho, me encantan, pero mis padres no quieren tener ninguno en casa–suspiró, incorporándose y Chewie fue a los pies de Han en busca de más atención–. No sabía que a ti te gustaban.

–En realidad–dijo Han, inclinándose para rascar la cabeza a su pequeño amigo–, nunca me gustaron los perros, pero me encontré a Chewie un día en el que me sentía un poco raro. Ya sabes, todos tenemos esos días...

" _¿Se refiere a solitarios?_ "

–...Y él parecía necesitar un compañero, así que lo acogí.

Ella asintió, dándose cuenta de que Han se había quitado la corbata y había cambiado de pantalones. Al parecer, no le gustaba tanto eso de vestir formal. Leia sintió unas ganas irremediables de conocerle más fuera de clase. Pero sabía que no podía y que, de todos modos, él no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma. Volvió a suspirar mientras Han le ofrecía asiento en el escritorio.

Las dos horas que normalmente pasaban lentas en la biblioteca, se hicieron tristemente cortas en su apartamento. Sin alumnas que se entrometían ni alumnos o profesores que se acercaban a saludar a Han, Leia se encontraba extrañamente cómoda. A solas podían hablarse de tú, sin necesidad de que alguien los mirase mal. Además, él parecía mucho más relajado allí, trabajando con su portátil mientras Chewie dormía a sus pies.

Ya hacía media hora que deberían de haber recogido, pero Han seguía corrigiendo una redacción que ella acababa de hacer. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando Leia ya creía que había escrito algo realmente mal y que le iba a echar una bronca, él se la devolvió, diciendo que estaba perfecta. " _Quizá él tampoco quiere despedirse todavía...No. No seas tonta, Leia, ¿por qué no iba a querer despedirse? Él no quiere nada contigo, probablemente está buscando una forma educada de echarte._ "

Empezó a recoger sus libros y meterlos en su bolso mientras Han desconectaba su ordenador. Cuando terminaron, ambos se miraron en silencio sin saber qué hacer. " _Dios, ha ido bien toda la tarde, pero si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo voy a besarle de nuevo..._ "

–Bueno–empezó ella–...Creo que ya he abusado suficiente de tu tiempo por hoy, es hora de irme–sonrió, intentando que no se notase lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Han no le devolvió la sonrisa. En su lugar, solo la miró y dijo:

–¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo?

 **Continuará.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El sustituto: Capítulo 10**

 _(POV Leia)_

¿De verdad lo había oído bien? ¿Él acababa de invitarla a cenar? ¿Solos? ¿En su casa? Leia notó como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, dejando a su mente más confundida que nunca. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

–En realidad–se escuchó a sí misma decir–...ya he quedado con una amiga...y mis padres...

–Oh, está bien–la interrumpió él–, lo entiendo, no pasa nada. Te llevaré a tu casa, entonces–Leia juraría que había una nota de decepción en su voz.

–Gracias...–susurró, confusa.

Volvió a acariciar a Chewie con mirada ausente antes de dirigirse a la salida mientras Han cogía las llaves del coche. Se debatía mentalmente entre llamar a Winter y anular su quedada o salir corriendo de aquel sitio. ¿Por qué le había rechazado? Si pasar tiempo con él era lo que más quería...¿O no? Su parte adulta, que predominaba siempre, sabía que aquello no podía salir bien.

Han vivía en un cuarto piso y Leia nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en un ascensor en toda su vida. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Quería besarle, quería huir de él, quería gritarle si estaba jugando al despiste con ella. Y sin embargo, no pronunció ninguna palabra.

Ya había anochecido cuando salieron por la puerta de la urbanización y Leia vio una cara demasiado familiar caminando por la calle de enfrente. Cuando fue a avisar a Han, este ya estaba cruzando y no le quedó más remedio que imitarle.

–¿Leia?–Luke se había quedado parado mirando cómo se acercaba, mientras que los dos amigos con los que iba habían seguido andando.

Han lo miró de arriba a abajo y después a Leia. Los amigos de Luke pararon al darse cuenta de que el rubio faltaba, pero no se acercaron a ellos, solo saludaron a Leia con la mano.

–Luke, hola–dijo ella, lo más casual que pudo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–el rubio se cruzó de brazos y Leia supo que eso no era buena señal.

–Este es Han–respondió, ignorando su pregunta y señalando al aludido–. Han, este es mi hermano Luke.

Han extendió la mano cordialmente pero Luke solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Aunque era más bajito y menos atlético que el profesor, no parecía nada intimidado por él. Leia rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?–le preguntó a su hermana.

–No es necesario, Han iba a llevarme.

–Lo haré yo–interrumpió Luke, cogiéndola del brazo–. Hasta luego.

–¡Luke!–Leia se soltó de su agarre, fulminándolo con la mirada y se dirigió al profesor que los miraba entre divertido y preocupado–. Perdona al idiota de mi hermano. Me iré con él para que no empiece a llorar, no puede vivir sin mi–Han sonrió y Leia no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa–. Gracias, nos veremos en la universidad.

–Espera, toma–dijo Han, entregándole un papel con un número de teléfono–, por si vuelve a pasar lo de la huelga.

Leia lo aceptó, preguntándose qué pensarían sus compañeras de clase si se enteraban de que tenía el móvil del profesor Solo. Han se despidió con la mano antes de dirigir una última mirada seria a Luke y dar la vuelta para volver a su apartamento.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres imbécil?–le dijo a Luke cuando echaron a andar detrás de sus amigos.

–Alguna. Espera a que lleguemos a casa.

Leia suspiró, exasperada por la actitud protectora del chico. Caminaron a través de varias calles y entraron al recién estrenado coche que sus padres le habían comprado. Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras los compañeros de Luke charlaban en los asientos traseros.

Cuando se despidieron de ellos y llegaron a su casa, Leia se alegró de que sus padres todavía no hubiesen llegado del trabajo. Se dirigió a la cocina a por un refresco con Luke pisándole los talones. No había abierto la boca, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Cuando se sentó en el salón con su bebida, él ya estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

–Espero que tengas una buena explicación–dijo.

–Luke, eres peor que papá.

–No tiene gracia. Ese tío era mucho más mayor que tú, Leia–se sentó a su lado y le robó un trago de refresco.

–Pues se conserva muy bien–contestó Leia, divertida, mientras Luke fruncía el ceño.

–¿Y hace cuánto lo conoces?¿Por qué estabais solos?¿Era una cita?

–Respira, Luke. Es mi profesor–explicó.

–¿Tu profesor?–su hermano se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que volvió a mirarla acusadoramente–. ¡Eso es peor todavía! Imagínate que alguien de la universidad os hubiese visto. Hubiese pensado lo mismo que yo.

–¿Qué pensaste?–preguntó con calma.

–Oh, por favor...–Luke hizo amago de levantarse del sofá pero ella lo cogió del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

–No. Dímelo. ¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo?

–Pues cualquier cosa menos estudiar, Leia–contestó él, sonrojándose–. La gente pensaría eso.

–¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo? Métete en tus asuntos, enano–dijo ella, levantándose.

–Soy el mayor–repuso Luke, imitándola.

–¡Por cinco minutos!–exclamó, empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

–No me gusta ese tío. Es obvio que no es tan adulto como parece. De otro modo, nunca te habría llevado a su casa. Sigo sin entender en qué estabas pensando...

–Ya sé que nunca me habría llevado a su casa–le interrumpió–, no hace falta que me lo digas tú–sonaba más dolida de lo que le gustaría admitir–. La universidad estaba cerrada por la huelga y tengo que aprobar su examen, no había otro sitio. ¿Contento?

Luke la miró con expresión seria y después más calmado, pero con la preocupación aún presente en sus azules ojos.

–Te gusta–dijo, sin que sonase a pregunta.

–Luke, ya basta. Que vayas a ser psicólogo no significa que puedas psicoanalizar a tu hermana–apretó el refresco contra el pecho del rubio para que lo cogiera y salió del salón en dirección a su cuarto.

–Leia...–lo escuchó decir detrás de ella mientras la seguía por el pasillo–. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

–No tengo que contarte todo lo que me pasa–dijo, antes de cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en las narices.

–Antes lo hacías–le pareció escuchar.

Se tumbó en la cama, esperando que Luke entrase en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Escuchó a su madre llegar del trabajo y más tarde a su padre. Confiaba en que su hermano no les contase nada de lo ocurrido. Miró el papel que le había dado Han y apuntó el número en su móvil antes de mandar un mensaje a Winter. Se le habían quitado las ganas de quedar con su amiga. Odiaba discutir con Luke.

Entró a la ducha y cuando salió leyó la respuesta indignada de Winter. Le contestó con emoticonos y pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Han, pero no sabía qué podría decirle. Además, no quería usar su número para tonterías. No quería que pensase en ella como una molestia. " _Aunque yo no invitaría a las molestias a cenar..._ " pensó, confundida.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos de lucha interna contra el botón de "enviar" se decidió por mandarle: _Siento mucho que mi hermano se haya comportado así. Te escribo para que tú también tengas mi número. Muchas gracias por la clase :)._ Dejó el teléfono en la cama mientras escuchaba a su madre llamarla para cenar.

…

Cuando volvió, tras una silenciosa cena en la que sus padres preguntaron una y otra vez por qué Luke y ella no se hablaban, cogió el móvil, ansiosa por revisar los mensajes. Sin embargo, los que tenía eran de Winter y algunos compañeros de clase. Justo cuando se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle enviado eso a Han, recibió su respuesta:

 _No te preocupes, no me molestan los hermanos protectores. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo. PD: las hermanas atractivas tampoco me molestan._

 **Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

NA: He estado actualizando muy seguido para poder subir este capítulo especialmente hoy. No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización (pero no tardaré demasiado, no os preocupéis). En fin... *envuelve el capi en papel de regalo* ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mar!

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 11**

 _(POV Leia)_

El día del examen de recuperación llegó mucho más deprisa de lo que hubiese deseado. Un poco menos nerviosa que cuando miró las notas, pero definitivamente mucho más que cuando hizo el primer examen, dejó que Breha la llevase hasta la universidad.

Desde que había hecho las paces con Luke, este se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo molestándola, preguntándole cosas sobre Han y sus clases particulares. Todas esas veces ella lo ignoraba o desviaba el tema de la conversación, excepto una vez en la que estaba de muy mal humor y acabó tirándole un vaso de agua a la cabeza. Además, empezaba a sospechar que su madre se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que estos pequeños roces entre Luke y ella se llevaban a cabo. Afortunadamente, Breha no preguntó nada. Leia sabía que no podría mentir a su madre a la cara, así que evitaba hablar de cualquier chico en general delante de ella.

Pero aquella mañana no tuvo tanta suerte. Mientras repasaba sus apuntes, poniendo especial interés en las notas escritas por Han, su madre empezó a hablar de algunas amigas de Luke. Leia supo en seguida hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, princesa?–preguntó Breha, con la vista fija en la carretera–. No me has hablado de ningún chico este curso.

–Eso es porque no hay ningún chico, mamá–respondió ella, notando cómo empezaba a sentirse acalorada.

–¿Ninguno en toda la universidad? Ya no eres una niña, Leia–dijo su madre, recelosa.

–Ninguno, mamá. ¿Me dejas estudiar?–preguntó, irritada.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Leia vio de reojo cómo la mujer sonreía pero no dijo nada más. " _Si tú supieras..._ " pensó.

Ya en la entrada del aula, se encontró al pequeño grupo de chicas que a veces se habían unido a sus clases con Han. No es que le hubiesen hecho algo, pero a Leia no le caían nada bien. No había podido evitar tener la sensación de que, cada vez que se unían al grupo de estudio, era para alejar al profesor de ella. Sabía que los rumores corrían deprisa y lo confirmó al ver cómo las chicas dejaron de hablar cuando ella se acercó. Sabía lo que decían aquellos rumores. Que era obvio que el profesor Solo tenía una alumna favorita. Que miraba a dicha alumna de forma muy diferente. Que la estaba ayudando a aprobar porque la quería como recompensa.

Por supuesto, nadie decía nombres y ella no mencionó nada del tema a Han. Él había estado actuando de forma extraña en las últimas veces que había estudiado a su lado. Ya casi nunca estaba de buen humor y nunca le aguantaba la mirada por más de dos segundos. Leia se preguntaba si aquello se debía al estrés por hacer y corregir más exámenes o al hecho de que su trabajo allí estuviese llegando a su fin. También podría tratarse de problemas personales o familiares. No tenía ni idea y no se había atrevido a preguntarle, en parte porque no era de su incumbencia y en parte porque temía que la respuesta le hiciese daño. Más del que ya sentía cuando pensaba que solo le quedaba una semana en la universidad. Una semana para dejar de verle para siempre.

Intentaba no pensarlo. No podía entender cómo se había enamorado de una persona en tan poco tiempo, pero lo había hecho. Ya no lo negaba, simplemente se había resignado a vivir con ello. Han le había dicho que se preocupaba por ella, incluso la había piropeado un par de veces. Pero estaba casi segura de que se trataba de algo inocente por su parte. Para él eran bromas. Leia deseaba que él sintiese aunque solo fuera una cuarta parte de lo que ella sentía.

…

Dos días después, los resultados del examen esperaban en el campus virtual a ser revisados por los alumnos. Aún así, Leia no se sintió capaz de mirarlos en su casa. Aprovechó que tenía que acompañar a Winter a la universidad para mirarlo en uno de los ordenadores de la biblioteca general, con su amiga a su lado. Cuando entró a la web y vio, temblando, que tenía un aprobado, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de alegría. Varias personas la maldijeron por hacer ruido, pero estaba tan emocionada que le dio absolutamente igual.

–¡He aprobado! ¡He aprobado!–gritó a Winter cuando salieron de la sala, cogiéndola de las manos.

Su amiga rió contenta y la abrazó con fuerza, felicitándola.

–Necesito ver a Han–dijo, sin dudarlo. Winter asintió y le guiñó uno ojo, contagiada por su entusiasmo.

–Te esperaré en la cafetería.

Leia cruzó la mitad del campus, casi corriendo, como una niña pequeña. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma pero también se moría por dar las gracias al sustituto. Llegó a la facultad, intentando recuperar el aliento y subió hacia los despachos de los profesores. Estaba tan eufórica que ni siquiera pensó en si tendría compañía. En cuanto estuvo delante del departamento de historia, abrió la puerta de par en par. Han estaba sentado tras el escritorio, leyendo unos documentos, con sus gafas puestas. Alzó la mirada para verla dar un portazo.

–¡He aprobado!–exclamó. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

–Leia, se llama antes de entrar–respondió él, levantándose de su sitio–. Y lo sé, fui yo quien corrigió los exámenes, ¿recuerdas?.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento, pero es que soy muy feliz–Han sonrió y suspiró, mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio para estar frente a ella.

–Me alegro de que pases de curso limpia, Organa–dijo con sinceridad–, enhorabuena.

–Muchas gracias, Han, sin ti no lo hubiese conseguido.

Leia se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero él retrocedió un poco. Lo miró alzando una ceja, confundida.

–¿No puedo darte un abrazo?–preguntó, ignorando lo infantil que sonaba.

Vio cómo el cuerpo de Han se tensaba mientras la miraba seriamente. Había algo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Pero ella seguía demasiado emocionada como para pensar con claridad.

–¿Qué te pasa?–preguntó de nuevo, antes de echarse a reír–. Vamos, no muerdo, ¿sabes?

El profesor Solo parecía estar librando una gran batalla consigo mismo. Casi podía oírlo pensar y podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. De repente, en dos zancadas, se colocó a centímetros de su rostro.

–Tú no, pero yo sí.

No le dio tiempo a procesar lo que había oído. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Han la había sentado en el escritorio del profesor Calrissian, a su altura, y sus piernas se habían cerrado instintivamente alrededor de su cintura mientras sus bocas se unían en guerra. Sin pensar en nada más que en su cuerpo contra el suyo, le respondió los besos con la misma intensidad, acariciando su pelo y su espalda. Las manos de Han tampoco parecían poder quedarse quietas. Estaban en su pelo, en su espalda, sujetando sus piernas. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Cuando no les quedó más remedio que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Leia no soltó sus caderas y Han no se retiró. Respiraron entrecortadamente, cara a cara. La chica apoyó su frente contra el hombro del sustituto, descansando las manos en su espalda. Recordó su primer beso, en el mismo lugar. Aquella vez, ella sabía a chocolate y esta vez, él sabía a café.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo?–murmuró contra su cuello.

–No lo sé–respondió Han, con voz ronca–. Pero no quiero parar.

Leia alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada con decisión. La joven subió las manos hasta su rostro para quitarle las gafas.

–Yo tampoco...–susurró, notando sus mejillas arder más que nunca.

Han sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla derecha mientras ella dejaba sus gafas olvidadas en la mesa. Después bajó a su cuello y volvió a subir hasta su oreja.

–Me vas a matar, Leia–murmuró en su oído.

Leia soltó una risita nerviosa y volvió a acariciar su espalda, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas contra las caderas del profesor y este dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Ella reclamó su boca una vez más. Enroscó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. La lengua de Han se hizo paso entre sus labios y Leia pensó por un momento que si aquello era un sueño, mataría a la persona que la despertase.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El sustituto: Capítulo 12**

 _(POV Han)_

Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero desde que había sentado a Leia en el escritorio, su cuerpo había dejado de seguir las órdenes de su mente. Se sentía demasiado bien allí con sus pequeñas manos acariciando la piel bajo su camisa y los labios jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando la había visto entrar al despacho, rebosante de felicidad, le había parecido tan adorable que solo había podido pensar en tenerla entre sus brazos. Y eso era lo que había hecho. Ignorando el huracán de emociones que se entremezclaban en su interior, se concentró en callar las voces de su cabeza mientras la besaba.

Las manos de Leia dejaron su espalda para empezar a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Él no podía despegar su boca de ella. Había deseado tanto volver a besarla durante todas esas eternas tardes de estudio que temía que, si se separaba, todo terminase. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar sus labios para gemir cuando la sintió acariciar su abdomen. La miró y casi pudo ver el fuego que irradiaban sus ojos. Volvió a besarla con deseo porque no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra que explicase lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

En unos segundos, Leia paró de golpe, lo empujó y bajó del escritorio de un salto, dejándolo confundido e incapaz de pensar debido a la falta de sangre en su cerebro.

–Lo-lo siento–escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta y giró mientras se abrochaba la camisa con rapidez–...Yo...Llamé a la puerta pero no contestó...–una alumna de un curso más alto que Leia estaba parada, sin saber qué hacer, en el umbral.

Han miró a Leia, que se había quedado pálida a un lado del escritorio, con el cabello desordenado y la respiración agitada. Intentó pensar con toda la rapidez que su estado le permitía e hizo una señal para que Leia saliese. La otra alumna entró, todavía insegura, dejando el camino vacío.

–Espera aquí un momento–dijo Han, cuando volvió a encontrar su voz.

La alumna asintió y él empujó a su pequeña tortura fuera del despacho, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras él.

–Dios, Han, lo siento, lo siento mucho–susurró Leia, que parecía más asustada que nunca.

–Shh, tranquila–respondió él, cogiéndola por los hombros con suavidad–, hablaré con ella. Tu vuelve a casa.

–Pero también es mi culpa–repuso ella–, puedo pedirle que no diga nada o inventarme algo...–Han negó con la cabeza.

–Ve a tu casa, Leia, te llamaré cuando lo haya resuelto–sonaba más seguro de lo que realmente estaba.

Leia lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y algo de tristeza. Han se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de apresurarse a entrar al despacho de nuevo. La alumna, cuyo nombre aún se estaba esforzando por recordar, lo esperaba sentada en una de las sillas donde había consolado a Leia aquel día. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese para bien.

…

La alumna que los había sorprendido en el despacho había resultado ser la hija del vicerrector de la universidad. Y Han no sabía si eso jugaría a su favor o en contra. Probablemente fuese lo segundo. Habló con ella lo más calmadamente que pudo, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Finalmente, ella prometió que no diría nada. Aún así, cuando salió de la facultad ese día se dirigió a casa de Lando, incapaz de esconderle algo así a su amigo durante tanto tiempo. Además, necesitaba contárselo a alguien de su misma profesión o la culpa se lo comería por dentro.

–¡¿Que has hecho qué?!–exclamó Lando, mientras cogía dos cervezas de su nevera, golpeándose con esta sin querer–¡Auch! ¡¿Estás loco?!

–Te lo cuento para que me apoyes–respondió Han, sentado en la mesa de su cocina–, no para que me digas que estoy loco. Eso ya lo sé.

Lando cojeó un poco hasta sentarse a su lado y pasarle una cerveza. Se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello mientras Han esperaba un consejo en silencio.

–Para que te apoye...–repitió su amigo, meneando la cabeza–. No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, compañero.

–Eh–Han frunció el ceño, molesto–, no he sido solo yo. No es como si me hubiese aprovechado de ella. De hecho, fue ella la que me besó primero.

–Pero es una alumna, es joven y emocionalmente inestable, como todos a su edad–repuso Lando–. La culpa recaerá en ti y solamente en ti.

–Ya me he encargado de que nadie se entere–Lando rió con ironía.

–¿De verdad crees que esa chica no va a decirle nada a su padre?–dijo–. Lo va a hacer, viejo amigo. Y estarás en un buen lío. Creo que deberías dejar esa relación antes de que te perjudique seriamente. Puedes buscarte otra chica con la que relajarte, cualquiera que no vaya a esta universidad.

Han bebió en silencio recordando los labios de Leia sobre los suyos. Lando esperó pacientemente.

–¿Y qué pasa si no quiero otra chica?–preguntó Han.

–¿Qué?...–su amigo soltó una carcajada–. No me estarás diciendo que te estás enamorando de la niña.

–No es una niña–respondió instintivamente y Lando lo miró con una seriedad poco propia en él–. Solo he venido para buscar tu apoyo como amigo. Si algo pasa, me gustaría que estuvieses ahí.

Han volvió a beber, esquivando su mirada y Lando asintió, dando la conversación por terminada.

…

Al día siguiente, Han recibió un mensaje del vicerrector. No había llamado a Leia aún, porque tenía la sensación de que las cosas no se habían solucionado y así fue. Cuando recibió el mensaje, le mandó uno a Lando y salió corriendo hacia la universidad. Como su amigo ya le había advertido, la alumna había contado lo que había visto a su padre. Y al parecer no solo a él, ya que algunos profesores y alumnos lo miraron de forma extraña cuando llegó a la facultad.

Han maldijo internamente por la rapidez con la que algunos rumores se expandían y aguantó con profesionalidad el sermón del vicerrector, ignorando las ganas de meterle el puño en la boca cuando insinuó que Leia era solo un capricho sexual. La presencia de Lando en el despacho ayudó, pues tenía una buena relación con el hombre, pero eso no evitó que pasara lo que Han había previsto.

–No le mencionaré esto al rector. No queremos dar mala fama a nuestro campus. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar que vuelva a dar clase en esta universidad, señor Solo.

Lando y él se quedaron en absoluto silencio, ambos concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando. Cuando abandonaron el despacho del vicerrector, seguían sin decir palabra. Por una parte, Han se sentía avergonzado de haber sido expulsado por algo así. Por otra, no podía evitar sentir que lo que hiciera en su vida privada era su problema y que ese hombre no era nadie para sermonearle por ello. Además, para él, Leia no era ningún capricho. " _¿O si lo es?_ ".

–¡Han!

Como si hubiese leído el hilo de sus pensamientos, vio a la alumna aparecer frente a ellos en el pasillo. Lando lo miró con seriedad mientras Leia también lo saludaba, mucho más formal. Han la cogió del brazo para alejarse de la puerta del despacho. Su amigo se despidió secamente. Han sabía que debería hablar con él más tarde.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–susurró, bruscamente.

–Estaba preocupada, no me llamaste–contestó Leia, frunciendo el ceño, a la defensiva.

–Te dije que lo arreglaría y después te llamaría. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir?–se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió a coger a Leia del brazo, llevándola con él–. Vamos, vete, no pueden vernos juntos ahora.

–¡Para!–dijo ella, soltándose de su agarre y dejando de caminar–, ¿no lo has arreglado?

–Leia, la hija del vicerrector nos vio a los dos en mi despacho, casi en acción–la joven se sonrojó al oír sus palabras–, ¿y me preguntas si lo he arreglado? ¿solo un día después? Ni si quiera sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora...–suspiró, frustrado–. ¿En qué pensabas?

–¡No soy más culpable por venir aquí que tú por besarme!–exclamó Leia, enfadada.

–¡Se necesitan dos personas para besar!–repuso él.

–¿Y es que siempre que lo hagamos voy a tener yo la culpa?–Han se cruzó de brazos mientras su cabreo previo se mezclaba con el que estaba creciendo ahora.

–Tú lo tienes muy fácil–dijo–, tú eres la alumna, la inocente. Puedes decir que te he acosado y te creerán. Tu padre no tardaría nada en buscar una excusa con la que mandarme a prisión. Soy yo el que se juega todo su futuro por besar a una niña.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió de ellas. La expresión de ella cambió y por un momento supo que iba a pegarle. Incluso vio cómo alzaba la mano para hacerlo. Pero en el último segundo pareció pensarlo mejor y se alejó de él. Han intentó disculparse pero no sabía cómo. Vio algo en los ojos de Leia que nunca imaginó que le hiciese tanto daño ver. Decepción.

 **Continuará.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El sustituto: Capítulo 13**

 _(POV Leia)_

Técnicamente, seguía siendo una adolescente. Pero le parecía totalmente ridículo que a sus diecinueve años de edad todavía pasara noches en vela por culpa de un chico. El día anterior había salido de la facultad como un rayo, ignorando los gritos de Han a sus espaldas. Si había sido tan idiota cómo para tratarla de esa forma, no iba a quedarse allí a escucharle ni un minuto más. Tal vez estuviese enamorada, pero nunca perdería su dignidad.

Llegó a casa tan cabreada que ni siquiera Luke se atrevió a entrar en su habitación. Solo fue antes de irse a dormir cuando su hermano apareció para decirle que sus padres empezaban a sospechar que le pasaba algo serio. Incapaz de ocultar algo así, terminó contando a Luke lo que había pasado. Quizá había sido un error, ya que ahora el chico se mostraba mucho más desconfiado hacia Han, pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en ese momento. Así pues, había intentado dormir para no tener que pensar en ello y había fallado estrepitosamente. A la mañana siguiente, había intentado no coincidir en el desayuno con sus padres a propósito. No quería mentirles, pero tampoco podía contarles nada de lo ocurrido. Después de todo, no podía hacerle eso a Han.

Se encontraba todavía en pijama, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, que siempre la hacían sentir mejor, cuando escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Suspiró desconcentrada y se estiró para coger el móvil de su escritorio. Todavía tenía las notificaciones de los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Han, que no se había molestado en responder. Volvió a dejarlo donde estaba y se dispuso a leer de nuevo cuando escuchó a Luke llamarla desde la entrada.

–¡Leia, es para ti!

Frustrada por la interrupción, dejó el libro en su cama y salió de la habitación. Podía oír a Luke murmurando algo en la puerta. Han era más alto que él, así que no tardó nada en verlo. Su hermano la miró y supo que si ella le hacía algún tipo de mueca, no tardaría en echar al profesor de allí. Así que negó con la cabeza y Luke asintió, desapareciendo hacia el salón. Leia estaba segura de que escucharía todo lo que hablasen tras la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó, cruzándose de brazos en la entrada.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo–dijo, lentamente.

–Habla–contestó Leia.

–No has respondido a mis mensajes.

–No tengo nada que decirte.

Han suspiró, cabizbajo. Pasó la mirada hacia los pantalones de pijama de la chica, decorados con un montón de pingüinos, y después hacia su camiseta. Leia vio cómo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír. Se abrazó a sí misma, avergonzada. " _Joder, tendría que haberme vestido. No creo que este pijama entre en su idea de sexy..._ " pensó. " _¿Pero qué dices, Leia? Se portó como un imbécil, me da igual lo que piense._ "

–En general–dijo Han–, todos los mensajes te pedían perdón.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con expresión fría, mientras pensaba si debía o no perdonarle. La había llamado niña y eso era lo que más le había molestado. Sabía que era cierto que ir a la universidad había sido un error por su parte cuando él le dijo que esperase. Pero su actitud y esa parte en especial la habían herido.

–¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?–preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca se lo había dicho.

–Bueno...–Han se llevó las manos al pelo, inquieto–. Digamos que tengo mis fuentes.

–¿Lo has mirado en mi expediente?–interpretó su silencio como afirmación y siguió hablando–¿Eso no es ilegal?

–Últimamente todo lo que hago parece serlo–respondió Han con una mirada que no supo interpretar–. En realidad quería invitarte a comer–Leia alzó una ceja, sorprendida–. Siento mucho cómo me comporté, Leia, estaba alterado por la reunión que acababa de tener. Y no esperaba verte allí a la salida. Aunque no es razón para tratarte mal, así que si no quieres verme más, lo entenderé.

La joven sabía que, en el fondo, aunque no quería, ya lo había perdonado. No podía evitarlo. Pero decidió guardar silencio unos momentos, mientras pretendía pensar su oferta.

–Pasa–dijo al fin, haciéndose a un lado y guiándolo hacia el salón–. Sabes que si mis padres estuvieran aquí, estarías muerto, ¿verdad?

Luke estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando una revista y asintió efusivamente sin mirarles. Leia obligó a Han a sentarse en un sillón cercano.

–Lo sé–dijo él–, pero supuse que estarían trabajando. Hola, Luke.

–Han–dijo el rubio, secamente, mientras Leia rodaba los ojos.

–Iré a vestirme, espera aquí.

El rostro del profesor se iluminó y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacían temblar a sus piernas. Incapaz de seguir fingiendo frialdad, ella le sonrió de vuelta antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

…

La comida con Han transcurrió mejor de lo que esperaba, de hecho se había sentido como si llevase toda la vida haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él...excepto a la hora de pagar. Leia se había negado rotundamente a que la invitase y habían empezado a discutir de nuevo, poniendo al camarero en una situación muy incómoda y llamando la atención de todos los clientes. Finalmente, Han la había convencido, alegando que ella podría pagar la próxima vez. Al menos, se alegraba de que hubiese ocurrido en un restaurante poco concurrido. Además, los dueños eran conocidos de Han y ella sabía muy bien que la había llevado allí por privacidad. No obstante, no estaba segura de si eran una pareja o no, puesto que se habían pasado casi toda la comida hablando de tonterías y coqueteando en lugar de tocar los temas serios.

–¿Has estado ahí alguna vez?–preguntó Han, señalando un cartel publicitario, mientras ambos se dirigían de vuelta a su coche.

–¿En el parque de atracciones? No...–respondió– Winter y mis antiguos compañeros de instituto fueron un día en una excursión, pero yo estaba enferma. Aunque siempre parece estar lleno de gente, debe de ser muy agobiante.

–Seguro que dices eso para aparentar seriedad–se mofó él–. En realidad tienes ganas de ir, ¿a que si?

–¿Aparentar?–exclamó, indignada–. Yo soy una persona muy seria, Han, por si no te has dado cuenta.

–Ah, sí, me he dado cuenta. Tu pijama de pingüinos era adorable, por cierto–Leia se sonrojó y maldijo mentalmente al oírle.

–¿No serás tú el que quiere ir al parque de atracciones y solo intentas buscar una excusa?–repuso ella mientras Han aún sonreía–. Tranquilo, puedo llevarte un día.

–Bueno, se me ocurren otras formas de divertirnos, pero si es lo que quieres...–Leia le empujó, divertida, y después se agarró a su brazo.

" _A mí también se me ocurren otras formas de diversión, te lo aseguro..._ " pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo. Dejó de andar, obligando al sustituto a parar, a pocos metros del coche.

–¿Qué ocurre?–pregunto él.

–Nada...Gracias por la comida, Han–respondió Leia, poniéndose de puntillas y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Él le respondió enseguida, deslizando sus manos hacia su cintura. Era cómo si cada vez que se besaran, ninguno quisiera ser el primero en separarse. Empezaba a creer que los labios de Han eran adictivos. No había nada que le gustase más, excepto tal vez sus manos, fuertes pero que la acariciaban como si temiera romperla. Mordió delicadamente su labio inferior al separarse y él sonrió, todavía dejando una mano sobre su cintura.

–De nada, Leia–susurró.

Ella le cogió de la mano para reanudar el corto camino hasta el coche y Han la aceptó gustoso. Mientras andaban, Leia saludó a un chico al pasar que reconoció como amigo de Luke. Al principio no supo ubicarlo del todo pero, ya en el coche, recordó que era de su universidad. Suspiró, preguntándose si le contaría a su hermano que la había visto. Luke no se había quedado demasiado contento cuando ambos habían salido de la casa de sus padres.

–Ese chico era de la universidad–dijo mientras Han arrancaba.

–¿Y?–preguntó él, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

–Podría decir algo...

–Me da igual. Ya no soy profesor allí–comentó mirando a la carretera.

–¿Qué?–Leia se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para verle mejor–...Han, ¿te han despedido?

–Bueno, mi trabajo allí ha acabado, es una forma de decirlo–sonaba tan tranquilo que solo hizo que Leia se preocupase más.

–¿Por mi culpa?–Han la interrumpió antes de que terminase.

–No–dijo–, las clases han acabado de todos modos. El curso que viene Lando volverá, así que no me necesitan.

Han puso una cadena de música en la radio y Leia guardó silencio, volviendo a recostarse en el asiento. " _Ha sido por lo del despacho, ¿se cree que soy idiota? Los profesores aún son necesarios estos días...No quiere que me sienta culpable_ " pensó, mirando por la ventana. " _Debería odiarme, pierde su trabajo por mi culpa y aún así me invita a salir._ " Volvió a mirar a Han dulcemente.

–Lo siento–murmuró.

Han la observó un momento y después volvió su atención a la carretera. Entrelazó su mano libre con una de las de Leia antes de responderle.

–No te disculpes–dijo–, he aprendido bastantes cosas en estas semanas. Y además, me he llevado lo mejor que podía llevarme–terminó, acariciando su pequeña mano.

Leia sintió que su corazón se derretía tanto como cuando la besaba y se preguntó si de verdad hablaba de ella. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Cuando volvió a mirarle, Han todavía sonreía.

 **Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El sustituto: Capítulo 14**

 _(POV Leia)_

–Se rumorea entre los padres que un profesor fue expulsado de la universidad por tener relaciones con una alumna. ¿Vosotros habéis oído algo?

Si hubiese estado bebiendo como Luke, probablemente ella también se hubiese atragantado. Breha miró a su hijo mientras Bail le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo a reponerse. Leia rezó por que sus mejillas no se tiñesen de rojo. Su hermano la miró casi atravesándola con la mirada mientras ella negaba con discreción.

–Papá, ¿me pasas las patatas?–dijo, consciente de que no podía desviar el tema.

–¿Un profesor con una alumna?–comentó Bail mientras le acercaba el plato–. Eso es un tema muy serio, ¿no habrán empezado a inventarse historias para menospreciar al campus de nuevo?

–Bueno, vi al padre de Winter en el trabajo hoy y ya sabéis que la mayoría de sus amigos trabajan en la universidad–explicó su madre–. Es lo que se comenta entre los altos cargos.

–Me extraña que no haya escuchado nada.

–Si es un rumor, es que algo de verdad tiene. ¿No os han dicho nada vuestros amigos?–preguntó a los mellizos, que se miraron entre ellos con complicidad.

–Ni idea–contestaron al unísono.

–Estamos de vacaciones–dijo Luke.

–Más vale que sea mentira o ese profesor estará acabado profesionalmente–respondió Bail–. Yo no lo dejaría educar a mis hijos.

Leia se concentró en masticar la cena para evitar decir algo que la delatase. Pero Luke pareció ver el daño en sus ojos y habló por ella.

–Creía que decías que el amor no tenía barreras, papá.

–Por supuesto que no, cariño–contestó Breha–, pero en este caso no es lo mismo. Ese hombre probablemente tenga el doble de edad o incluso podría ser el padre de la chica.

–Es vergonzoso que hayáis tenido a alguien así en vuestro campus. Esperemos que no se repita o tendremos que empezar a controlar el tipo de personal docente que contratan en esa universidad–dijo Bail.

Leia apretó el puño bajo la mesa, sintiendo cómo el hambre se desvanecía y su estómago se cerraba. Luke se encogió de hombros mirándola con algo de pena. A pesar de que Han seguía sin caerle bien, no lo había delatado. Incluso los había encubierto en algunas ocasiones cuando ella llegaba tarde a casa. Se encontraban ya en pleno verano y su madre trabajaba solo por las mañanas, así que Han no había vuelto a pisar la casa desde el día que fue a disculparse con Leia. Pero habían podido verse en un par de ocasiones en las que ella ponía como excusa que había quedado con Winter o alguna amiga de clase.

Ni Bail ni Breha podían imaginar que en realidad Leia pasaba algunas tardes y mañanas con el profesor Solo. Lo había estado ayudando a cambiar algunas cosas en la decoración de su apartamento, ya que Han había decidido quedarse en aquel barrio. Ella se preguntaba si era porque estaba relativamente cerca de su universidad, pero nunca lo comentó porque seguía sintiéndose culpable de que hubiese perdido su trabajo.

Volvió directamente a su habitación después de esa cena, a pesar de que Luke y sus padres se quedaron en el salón viendo una película. Puso como excusa que le dolía la cabeza y desapareció. Revisó su móvil y vio que tenía cinco mensajes de Winter. Sonrió un poco pensando en lo loca que estaba su amiga y lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Ya hacía una semana y media que no se habían visto porque en verano vivía en su casa de la playa, a las afueras de la ciudad. En los mensajes la invitaba a pasar un día allí. Además, había añadido muy amablemente que "podía llevar al profesor buenorro" ya que sus padres estaban en la ciudad. Leia le mandó un par de insultos cariñosos antes de aceptar la oferta.

Se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando su teléfono sonó y vio el nombre de Han en la pantalla. Todavía lo tenía guardado como "profesor Solo" y cada vez que la llamaba no podía evitar imaginarlo en su apartamento, acariciando a Chewie en el sofá o sentado al escritorio con sus gafas de lectura.

–¿Si?–respondió al descolgar.

–Hola, encanto–Leia sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado–, ¿interrumpo algo?

–No, estaba preparándome para dormir. ¿Y tú?¿Qué haces?

–Acabo de llegar de visitar a Wedge, te manda recuerdos.

–¿Lo sabe...?–preguntó, sorprendida.

–No, pero siempre te nombra de todas formas–escuchó cómo Han resoplaba irritado y rió.

–¿Celoso, profesor?–dijo en voz baja.

–Para nada, sé que no te gustan tan mayores–respondió él.

–¿No era solo un par de años mayor que tú?

–¿Qué pasa?¿Ahora quieres su número?–Leia volvió a reír imaginando la cara molesta de Han.

–Me gustaría verte, te pones muy guapo cuando estás celoso.

–¿Solo cuando estoy celoso? Qué mentirosa, Leia.

–Y tú qué presumido–Han rió al otro lado.

–Bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte si haces algo mañana por la tarde...

–Depende...¿por qué?–respondió pensando en el plan de su amiga.

–Había pensado en ir a la playa con Chewie, hace mucho que no lo llevo a ningún sitio.

–¿A la playa?¿Te has aliado con Winter o qué?–Han murmuró un "¿uhm?" y ella continuó hablando–. Me ha enviado un mensaje hace un rato para invitarme a su casa en la playa.

–Oh...Bueno, pues...podemos ir otro día si quieres cuando...–dejó de escuchar al profesor un momento mientras una idea cruzaba su mente.

–¿Qué harás por la mañana?–lo interrumpió.

–¿Eh? Nada especial, aparte de llevarle unos documentos a Lando–Leia se tensó al oír el nombre de su profesor pero lo ignoró.

–¿Podemos comer juntos?

–¿Y qué pasa con tu plan con Winter?

–Podríamos ir a la playa al día siguiente con ella...Le diré a mis padres que voy a pasar un par de días allí–Han se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Quieres decir que podemos pasar dos días juntos?

–Sí, si tú quieres...

" _Y también una noche..._ " añadió en su mente.

Cuando se fue a dormir ese día, su humor había cambiado considerablemente desde la cena. Incluso había salido de la habitación para avisar a sus padres de los supuestos planes con Winter y le había dado absolutamente igual la cara de sospecha de Luke. Iba a pasar dos días enteros con Han, nada podía salir mal.

…

–¡Ya me voy!–gritó desde la entrada a la mañana siguiente.

Breha salió del salón para despedir a su hija. Cargaba una mochila y vestía pantalones cortos, camiseta de tirantes y sandalias. A simple vista, parecía la típica persona que iba a pasar el día en la playa. Incluso se había echado protector solar en la piel. Leia había intentado por todos los medios mientras se preparaba no sentirse culpable por engañar de esa forma a sus padres. Pero estaba demasiado ilusionada con pasar ese día con Han. Ya había hablado con Winter para que la cubriese si llamaban a su casa.

–Pásalo bien, cariño–dijo su madre–, no olvides la protección.

–Sí, mamá–respondió ella, esperando a que la mujer volviese a entrar al salón para tener la decencia de sonrojarse.

Luke salió de la cocina, todavía en pijama, con una manzana en las manos y la miró acusadoramente antes de acercarse.

–Yo también iré a la playa mañana, más vale que te vea allí, Leia...–susurró para que su madre no se enterase.

–¿Algún día dejarás de meterte en mis asuntos?–respondió ella en el mismo tono.

–¿De verdad vas a ver a Winter hoy?–dijo Luke, ignorándola.

–No dirás nada...¿no?–su hermano suspiró pesadamente.

–No, pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor–Leia sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–¡Gracias, enano!–exclamó agarrando la mochila y saliendo por la puerta.

–¡Que soy el mayor!–escuchó a Luke gritar desde lejos.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

**El sustituto: Capítulo 15**

 _(POV Han)_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan feliz por pasar el día con una chica. De hecho, cada vez se asustaba más de lo cómodas y fáciles que parecían las cosas con Leia. Se encontraba a sí mismo queriendo hacerla reír cuanto podía. Le parecía realmente preciosa cuando sonreía. Pero también le volvía loco cada vez que sacaba su lado serio, incluso frío.

Había decidido olvidarse del trabajo por unas semanas y disfrutar del buen tiempo junto a Leia. Podía sobrevivir con sus ahorros. No le importaba nada más que ella.

Lando no se había mostrado tan comprensivo con el tema esa mañana. Seguía impresionado por el hecho de que Han continuase su curiosa relación con la alumna y ahora se metía con él, diciéndole que era un infantil por caer en las garras del amor a su edad.

Han lo ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo y fue más rápido que nunca a su encuentro con Leia. Ella traía una mochila con sus cosas que guardó en el maletero del coche. Al principio, ambos estaban un poco cortados ante la perspectiva de pasar 24 horas juntos. Han temía decir algo que la molestase y que acabasen discutiendo y ella huyese hacia casa de Winter. Pero muy pronto los dos volvieron a actuar con la comodidad y la confianza de siempre.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa y, aunque Han nunca la había probado, esta acabó gustándole más de lo que esperaba. Excepto por un pequeño problema.

–¿De verdad que no puedo pedir unos cubiertos?

–¡No! Por última vez, Han, tienes que comer con los palillos, de otra forma no tiene gracia.

Han suspiró, derrotado. Estaba claro que siempre aprendía algo con Leia, a pesar de ser el adulto. Sin embargo, esta vez no consiguió convencerla para que lo dejase pagar y tampoco pudo evitar el sermón feminista que le echó después. Aún así, le encantaba verla hablar sobre las cosas que le apasionaban. Sus oscuros ojos se llenaban de vida, de ambición y de sueños. Estaba seguro de que sería una gran política algún día, igual que su padre. Cuando se lo hizo saber, ella se puso roja y cambió de tema. Esos pequeños detalles recordaban al profesor lo joven que todavía era y más allá de molestarle, le provocaban sentimientos que no había sentido en años.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de Leia y la idea le parecía atemorizante. Dejar su corazón en manos de una chica de diecinueve años debía ser la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida, pero otra parte de él pensaba que, si alguien tenía que romperlo a esas alturas, se alegraba de que fuese ella.

–¡Han, tienes la nevera vacía!–gritó Leia desde su cocina, mientras él dejaba su mochila en la habitación.

No habían hablado de dónde iba a dormir, pero él tenía una clara idea de cómo deseaba que la noche terminase. Chewie salió de la habitación con rapidez y Han lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Leia se encontraba curioseando algunos armarios.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó–. ¿Acabamos de volver del restaurante y ya tienes hambre?

–Claro que no–contestó Leia, dejando un bote de comida para perros en su sitio–, ¿pero cómo se supone que sobrevives aquí?

–Compro cada día para que no se me acumulen las cosas y se acaben poniendo malas.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?¿Ni siquiera tienes dulces o palomitas o cosas así?–Leia se cruzó de brazos y Han suprimió una risa al ver lo pequeña que parecía.

–La verdad es que no–confesó.

–Está bien–Leia se acercó, ignorando a Chewie a sus pies, y tiró de su brazo hacia el pasillo–, vamos.

–¿A dónde?–preguntó Han, dejándose arrastrar por ella.

–Al supermercado, por supuesto.

…

Nunca había tardado más de diez minutos en hacer la compra cuando iba solo, pero al parecer Leia estaba decidida a llenar su nevera con reservas para una posible guerra mundial. La siguió con el carrito que habían cogido por todo el establecimiento mientras ella le preguntaba las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Cuando llegaron a la zona de dulces, estuvo más de diez minutos decidiendo qué chucherías comprar mientras Han rezaba por que terminase pronto aquella tortura. Una niña que no tendría más de seis años se acercó a ella y le pidió ayuda para alcanzar unos dulces que estaban colocados a demasiada altura. Leia sonrió a la pequeña y se puso de puntillas para coger lo que le había pedido. Sin embargo, para el gran entretenimiento de Han, ella tampoco alcanzaba. La vio dar unos cuantos saltos y se echó a reír, incapaz de aguantarlo. Leia lo fulminó con la mirada y después miró a la niña, que todavía esperaba su ayuda con ojos de corderito.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a ayudar?–dijo, molesta.

Han sonrió fanfarronamente y se acercó a ella. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras alzaba el otro para coger una de las cajas. Leia iba a quitársela de la mano cuando él volvió a alzar el brazo, todavía sujetándola de la cintura. Lo miró confusa y después enfadada, mientras la niña los miraba divertida.

–¿Puedes dejar de hacer el tonto y darme eso?

–¿No me das nada a cambio?–preguntó Han señalando sus propios labios.

La joven se acercó con lentitud y él esperó, pensando que iba a obedecer, pero en lugar de besarle en los labios, apoyó una mano en su abdomen y se inclinó hacia su oído, rozando sus mejillas.

–No se haga muchas ilusiones, profesor–susurró, depositando un pequeño beso allí.

" _¿Es que me quiere matar?_ " pensó Han al separarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, Leia ya le había quitado la caja de la mano y estaba agachada, entregándosela a la niña, que le dio las gracias, contenta. Una mujer mayor apareció entonces, arrastrando otro carrito y con cara de preocupación. Aparentemente, había estado buscando a la niña. Agradeció a Leia con sinceridad por ayudar a su nieta y se despidió de ella, no sin antes susurrarle una frase que Han supuso no debía escuchar.

–Tienes un marido muy guapo.

Leia se sonrojó notoriamente y Han pretendió no haber oído a la mujer, por el bien de ambos. Cuando volvieron a su apartamento, una pequeña parte de su mente todavía seguía preguntándose cómo sería hacer la compra todas las semanas con ella a su lado.

…

–No me pongas más–dijo Leia, tapando con sus manos el vaso donde había estado bebiendo durante la cena–, empiezo a sentirme un poco mareada...¿Acaso quieres emborracharme?–preguntó, acusadoramente.

–Has sido tú la que ha aceptado tomar vino–le recordó Han, sonriente.

El día se había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera quería pensar en el siguiente, solo quería dar marcha atrás y repetirlo todo de nuevo. Ambos estaban sentados en el pequeño salón, cansados tras su atareada tarde. Después de colocar toda la compra en la nevera y los armarios, habían llevado a Chewie de paseo y habían comprado la cena para no tener que cocinar. Todo parecía tan natural que Han no podía creer que solo estuviesen juntos poco menos de un mes.

Leia dejó su copa en la mesa de café y bostezó. Han le acarició el pelo con suavidad mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro otra vez. Chewie los observaba desde el suelo.

–¿Tienes sueño?–pregunto él, y ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Podemos ver una película?

–¿Una película?

Han aceptó, intentando no sonar demasiado decepcionado. Si Leia quería ver una película, eso sería lo único que harían. Él no era un adolescente y tampoco un hombre desesperado. Tener a la chica que le volvía loco en su casa, de noche, no tenía por qué acabar con ambos en la cama.

–¿Por qué no vas a ponerte cómoda mientras yo busco una?

Leia asintió y desapareció hacia su habitación, donde había dejado sus cosas. Han fue a su despacho y rebuscó entre las estanterías una película que pudiera gustar a ambos. Cuando volvió al salón, Chewie había ocupado un lado del sofá. Pensó en quitarlo de allí, pero su perruno amigo ya estaba roncando, así que lo dejó pasar por esa vez. Se agachó junto al reproductor de vídeo, al lado de la televisión, para poner la película, cuando escuchó a Leia volver a entrar.

–¿Ya te has puesto tu precioso pijama de...

Dejó la frase a medias cuando se giró para verla, todavía junto a la tele. Leia llevaba un camisón mucho más femenino que cualquier cosa que había llevado desde que la conoció. Camisón que, además, le quedaba bastante por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

–...pingüinos...–susurró, tragando saliva.

Tener a la chica que le volvía loco en su casa, de noche y en camisón no tenía por qué acabar con ambos en la cama, pero definitivamente iba a acabar con su cordura.

 **Continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

**El sustituto: Capítulo 16**

 _(POV Leia)_

Una lejana y familiar melodía no dejaba de sonar en algún lugar de la habitación cuando Leia abrió los ojos, desorientada. Le llevó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana y otro par para recordar dónde se encontraba. Solo había visto la habitación de Han cuando se había cambiado de ropa antes de volver al salón para ver una película. Se dio cuenta de que no recordaba mucho más y definitivamente no era capaz de recordar el final de la historia, así que asumió, avergonzada, que se había quedado dormida en algún momento. Además, el profesor debía haberla llevado hasta la cama. El lado contrario al que ella estaba ocupando estaba vacío pero desordenado, señal de que Han había dormido a su lado. Suspiró, pensando que esa no era la forma en la que había querido pasar su primera noche con él cuando decidieron pasar el día juntos.

Miró hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las nueve en punto. Se levantó de la cama para sacar de su mochila el dichoso teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar.

–¿Quién es?–dijo, todavía con voz adormilada.

–¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!–exclamó Winter al otro lado–¿Cuándo vas a venir con tu príncipe a mi palacio?

–Winter, son las nueve de la mañana. La playa no va a irse a ningún lado...

–¡Pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte!–repuso su amiga–. Además, tu hermano estará aquí en una hora y se molestará si todavía no has llegado.

–¿No será que te aburres allí tu sola?–preguntó Leia, que conocía a Winter como si fuera su madre.

–Bueno, eso también. En cualquier caso, ¿vais a venir ya?

–¿Puedo al menos desayunar?–preguntó con ironía.

–No pareces muy satisfecha después de pasar la noche con tu profe. ¿Tan mal fue?

–¡Winter!–la regañó Leia, agradeciendo que Han no estuviese en la habitación para ver su sonrojo.

–Ah, ¿he acertado? No me digas que...

–Estaremos allí en una hora–la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la frase y colgó.

Se dirigió hacia el baño e intentó adecentar sus despeinados cabellos antes de salir en busca de Han. Por el dulce olor que invadía todo el apartamento, no era difícil saber dónde estaba. Lo encontró sacando lo que parecía ser una tortita de una sartén nada más entrar a la cocina. Chewie estaba tumbado en una esquina y se levantó con rapidez para saludarla. Como si hubiese sentido su presencia allí, Han tampoco tardó en girarse para mirarla. Llevaba sus gafas de vista puestas, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que Leia supuso que era su pijama. Debía haberse cambiado después de llevarla a la cama la noche anterior.

–Buenos días–dijo Han, mientras se limpiaba las manos manchadas de harina.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–preguntó ella, dejando a Chewie y acercándose, curiosa, a la bandeja con más tortitas que él había preparado.

–El desayuno–contestó con simpleza–¿Tienes hambre?–Leia asintió y él sonrió con picardía–. Si no me das los buenos días no te serviré ninguna tortita.

–Buenos días–dijo, divertida, y Han rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza.

–Sabes que no me refería a eso, señorita Organa.

Se inclinó hacia ella y Leia se puso de puntillas instintivamente para llegar antes a sus labios, ya acostumbrada a la diferencia de altura. Le dio un rápido beso antes de separarse un poco, dejando sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello.

–Buenos días, Han–repitió, antes de volver a besarle.

Han deslizó los brazos por su cintura, acercándola más a él y profundizó el beso. La espalda de Leia chocó contra la encimera y él puso sus manos tras sus piernas, dándole impulso para sentarse. Sabía que había sido buena idea dejar su estúpido pijama en casa y traer aquel camisón. La mirada que Han le había dedicado la noche anterior al verla con él puesto lo había dicho todo, aunque se esforzó en ocultarlo. Prácticamente, la había devorado. Leia sonrió contra su boca cuando sus ágiles manos se colaron por debajo de la tela para acariciar la piel de sus muslos. Separó sus labios para besar su oreja, cosa que parecía volverlo loco, cuando percibió un olor extraño.

–Han...–susurró, reprimiendo un gemido–. El desayuno...

–¿Qué le pasa?–respondió él, ensimismado, mientras besaba su garganta.

–Se quema...

–¡Joder!

A pesar de la interrupción, Leia no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas mientras veía a Han haciendo malabares con la sartén, intentando sacar la masa quemada de dentro.

…

Desde que era pequeña, la casa de Winter siempre le había apasionado. A pesar de que la familia Organa tenía una casa más grande y un jardín muy bien cuidado con plantas de todo tipo que Leia adoraba, podía decir que aquel chalet junto a la playa era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. Además, al estar en las afueras de la ciudad, siempre disponían de una porción de arena para ellos solos, excepto en el mes de agosto, cuando las playas estaban totalmente aglomeradas.

Winter los recibió con energía y no tardó en empezar a bromear con Han. Chewie se recorrió la casa de arriba a abajo y acabó por apoderarse de un pequeño rincón en la entrada donde se echó a dormir. Luke todavía no había llegado, así que su amiga y ella le enseñaron la casa al sustituto mientras Winter confesaba historias y travesuras que solían llevar a cabo cuando eran pequeñas. Poco después, los tres se dirigieron hacia la playa y pusieron sus sombrillas y toallas en un rincón junto a la orilla. Leia observó a las pocas personas que se veían a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no se tratase de alguien conocido. Todavía no podía olvidar el despido de Han y era muy consciente de los problemas que podrían cruzarse en su camino si sus padres se enteraban de su relación. " _¿Pero qué clase de relación tenemos?¿Qué somos él y yo?¿Novios? Eso suena demasiado infantil para una persona de treinta años..._ "

–Tierra llamando a Leia Organa, ¿estás ahí?–Winter zarandeó su brazo con gracia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?–dijo, mirando a su amiga.

–¿Vamos a bañarnos o qué?–respondió esta.

–Tengo que ponerme el protector solar–comentó, aún distraída.

–Te espero en el agua–dijo Winter, corriendo hacia la orilla.

–Pero...

Su amiga ya estaba chapoteando en el agua como una niña pequeña cuando Leia sacó la crema de su bolso. Miró a Han, que seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, colocando la última de las sombrillas en la arena, y suspiró. Se sacó el vestido que había llevado puesto y aplicó el protector en sus piernas y la parte delantera de su torso. Volvió a mirar a Winter y se preguntó por qué le estaba sonriendo de esa forma hasta que escuchó a Han hablar a su espalda.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–¿Eh?–dijo, girándose para verle. Él también estaba ya en bañador y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no bajar la vista de sus ojos.

–Con la espalda–respondió él, señalando la crema.

Leia asintió quedamente, entregándole el bote y volvió a girarse, viendo cómo Winter le hacía señas bastante explícitas desde el agua. Han le apartó el pelo hacia un lado de su hombro y le aplicó la crema con suavidad mientras ella le sacaba el dedo corazón a su amiga con discreción. Cuando él terminó su tarea, Leia deseó no haberse aplicado la crema ella misma en el resto del cuerpo. Volvió a encararlo, ignorando los escalofríos que sus manos habían provocado.

–¿Tú no te pones?–preguntó cuando él le devolvió el bote. Han le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

–No la necesito–se inclinó hacia ella y manchó su nariz con la crema que quedaba en sus dedos–, pero no te hace falta ninguna excusa para tocarme, Leia–la aludida se sonrojó un poco pero quitó la crema de su nariz con rapidez y manchó la mejilla de Han.

–A usted tampoco, profesor.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de echar a correr hacia el mar, sintiendo la mirada de Han clavada en ella.

 **Continuará.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El sustituto: Capítulo 17**

 _(POV Han)_

Leia acababa de entrar al agua junto a su amiga y Han no hubiese apartado la vista de ella si no fuera porque una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de golpe de sus fantasías. Luke estaba a un metro de él, también en bañador, con una toalla al hombro. Han lo saludó cordialmente, a pesar de que sabía que no le caía nada bien al joven. Este devolvió el saludo con simpleza y puso su toalla al lado de la de Leia. Las dos chicas lo saludaron felices desde el agua. Mientras lo veía tumbarse a tomar el sol, Han se preguntó cómo lo había convencido Leia para que no dijese nada a sus padres. Era obvio que Luke estaba al tanto de su relación y también de que su hermana no había dormido con Winter esa noche. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que Han parecía caerle, era incapaz de comprenderlo. Debía querer mucho a Leia, no encontraba otra respuesta. Aún así decidió no tentar a la suerte y tumbarse a tomar el sol a su lado, en silencio. De vez en cuando oían los gritos de Winter y Leia, jugando con las olas.

–¿Juegas a las cartas?

Han se incorporó en su toalla, sorprendido, y vio a Luke barajando, mirando en su dirección. Pensando que los planetas debían haberse alineado ese día, aceptó, viendo de reojo cómo Leia los observaba desde el agua. Se cambió de sitio para estar frente al joven y se puso las gafas de sol en la cabeza. Carraspeó, sintiéndose inquieto de repente e intentó no mostrar demasiado orgullo en su rostro cuando ganó la primera partida. Al mostrar su juego de cartas a Luke, este se quedó observándolas con seriedad. Y después, como si se tratase de un milagro, alzó la vista y sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina.

–Eres bueno, Solo–dijo.

–No me gusta alardear–respondió él, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo–, pero la verdad es que soy el mejor.

Luke rió meneando la cabeza y murmuró un _no te pases_. Lo vio mirar hacia el agua mientras Han barajaba las cartas para volver a jugar. De nuevo, él fue el ganador. El rubio suspiró dejando las cartas a un lado.

–¿Sabes? Hacía tiempo que no sonreía así–dijo. Han frunció el ceño, confuso y él continuó–. Me refiero a Leia–aclaró–. Parece que algo estás haciendo bien.

–Uh...–Han miró a la chica, que estaba lanzándose agua con Winter, igual que una niña pequeña–. Yo no estoy haciendo nada...

–Ayer cuando salió de casa era la felicidad en persona–siguió Luke–. Sonríe más desde que está contigo.

–¿Por eso ahora me hablas?–preguntó Han, alzando una ceja.

–No me malinterpretes, no te conozco y no puedo juzgarte. Pero enterarte de repente de que a tu hermanita le gusta un profesor y que además ese profesor le corresponde–Luke se rascó la nuca–...es raro.

–¿Estás esperando que te diga lo típico de que te prometo que no voy a hacerle daño y bla bla?–dijo Han, cruzándose de brazos. Contra todo pronóstico, Luke volvió a sonreír.

–No, no soy tan inocente como para creer que eso está solo en tus manos.

Han se sorprendió de la madurez con la que el chico hablaba y descubrió que era más parecido a Leia de lo que a simple vista demostraba. Estuvieron charlando de cosas sin importancia mientras jugaban una última partida, hasta que las dos chicas salieron del agua. Ambas abrazaron a Luke, dejándolo empapado y este decidió que era su turno para bañarse. Winter extendió su toalla bajo una de las sombrillas y se colocó unos pequeños auriculares, haciendo gestos a Leia para que no le hablase, ya que no la escucharía. Leia se sentó al lado de Han, que todavía estaba recogiendo la baraja de cartas.

–¿De qué estabais hablando vosotros dos?–preguntó, apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas y enterrando sus pequeños pies en la arena.

–De que cuando tenías nueve años, te gustaba tu vecino de veinte–contestó él, dejando el cartucho sobre la toalla de Luke y girándose para mirarla.

–¿Qué?–exclamó Leia, levantando la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos–¡Eso no es verdad!¿Por qué te diría Luke eso?–Han se echó a reír y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, pegándola a él.

–Estaba bromeando, en realidad eso me lo ha contado Winter–Leia rodó los ojos y miró a su amiga, ajena a su conversación–. Con tu hermano he hablado de otras cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?–preguntó–. No te habrá amenazado, ¿verdad?

–¿Amenazarme?–Han sonrió, mirando a Luke, que se había tumbado en la orilla y escribía con un dedo en la arena–. No parece ese tipo de persona.

–No lo es...–respondió ella, mirando en la misma dirección–Pero a veces se pasa protegiéndome.

–Es normal, pero ahora que yo estoy aquí, solo tiene la mitad de ese trabajo–dijo Han, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla derecha.

–No necesito que me protejan.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces no...–Han la hizo callar besándola en los labios y sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se relajaba.

–Voy a darme un baño–dijo, cuando se separaron–¿Vienes?

–Pero si acabo de salir–se quejó ella. Han le guiñó un ojo.

–Tú te lo pierdes.

…

Hacía una temperatura estupenda y Han se pasó un buen rato flotando en el agua con los ojos cerrados. Muchas personas se habían retirado ya para comer y el mar estaba casi vacío. Las olas se habían ido calmando poco a poco. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado y se alegró de haber aceptado el plan aquel día. Estaba sonriendo solo, recordando la sensación de los labios de Leia entre los suyos, cuando algo lo cogió por los hombros y lo hundió hacia abajo. Salió a la superficie en seguida, tosiendo y frotándose los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio a Leia a poca distancia de él, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

–Oh, no sabes lo que has hecho–dijo Han, acercándose de forma amenazante.

Leia se alejó nadando y él la persiguió un rato. A pesar de que era rápida, las piernas de Han le proporcionaban una ventaja considerable. Pretendió no poder alcanzarla hasta que ella se confió demasiado. Buceó con agilidad y la agarró de una pierna. Leia chilló divertida y él la hundió un par de veces como ella había hecho, como venganza. Cuando volvió a la superficie, Han la mantuvo agarrada de la cintura mientras tomaba aire. Él le apartó unos cuantos mechones que habían quedado pegados a su frente y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acariciando su nuca. Después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron quietos en esa posición unos segundos, disfrutando del sonido del mar y la cercanía del otro.

Han miró hacia la orilla y se dio cuenta de que ni Luke ni Winter estaban allí. Iba a preguntar a dónde habían ido cuando Leia lo sorprendió cogiéndole de la nuca y besándolo con urgencia. Dejó entrar a su lengua en su boca sin pensarlo dos veces y elevó su pequeño cuerpo en el agua con facilidad. Cuando las piernas de la chica rodearon sus caderas, Han fue consciente de que notaría su excitación. Sin embargo, Leia no dio señales de que eso le molestase. Al contrario, continuó besándolo con más insistencia, moviéndose contra él con un ritmo torturador. Han subió sus manos por la espalda de la joven y después volvió a bajarlas, mucho más abajo. Leia suspiró y él lo tomó como una invitación a subir con lentitud una mano hacia uno de sus costados. La acarició allí, acercándose con sutileza a uno de sus pechos. Leia gimió en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la fina tela del bikini y Han empezó a sentir que su bañador era dolorosamente estrecho.

–¡Tortolitos, es hora de comer!–escucharon a Winter gritar desde la orilla–¡Dejad el postre para luego!

Han retiró su mano de dónde se encontraba, agradeciendo que estuviese bajo el agua para que Winter no los viese. Leia suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la de Han y después lo abrazó con dulzura.

–Ojalá no me hubiese dormido anoche–susurró.

…

La playa estuvo más concurrida esa tarde, pero aún así pudieron disfrutar de otra partida de cartas, esta vez entre todos, y un breve partido de vóley en el que las chicas demostraron que eran mucho mejores que los chicos. Chewie retozó por la arena como un cachorro y acabó derrotado, durmiéndose encima de Luke, que lo llevó en brazos hasta el coche de Han. Se despidieron de Winter, prometiendo volver otro día y Han se ofreció a llevar a los hermanos de vuelta a casa.

Miró a Leia varias veces por el retrovisor, notando cómo sonreía cada vez que Luke y él conversaban. Parecía que no era el único que se alegraba de que el rubio le hubiese aceptado por fin.

Aparcó el coche en la calle de atrás por precaución, ya que seguramente los Organa habrían vuelto del trabajo, y sacudió la mano de Luke con una sonrisa. El chico se adelantó para dejar que su hermana se despidiese en privado.

Leia abrazó a Han por la cadera, descansando su cabeza a la altura del pecho y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, notando el ya habitual sentimiento de calidez que le provocaba.

–¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?–preguntó ella, alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

–Cuando tú quieras, cariño–respondió, cautivado por la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Leia al oírle.

–Te llamaré más tarde.

Han asintió y le dio un último beso antes de dejarla marchar.

" _Cada vez es más difícil despedirse de ella_ " pensó, mientras la observaba doblar la esquina de su calle.

 **Continuará.**


	18. Chapter 18

**El sustituto: Capítulo 18**

 _(POV Leia)_

Leia corrió para alcanzar a su hermano y entrar juntos a la casa, todavía con el " _cariño_ " de Han dando vueltas en su mente. Se sentía tan feliz que creía que su corazón explotaría. Tan feliz que rozaba lo ridículo. Luke rió al ver su cara y ambos entraron con la intención de ir directamente a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo, sus padres los llamaron desde el salón. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, pero la televisión estaba apagada.

–¿Lo habéis pasado bien en la playa?–preguntó Breha, mientras Bail miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Ambos hermanos asintieron, contentos.

–Luke, ¿has estado en la playa con tu hermana?–dijo su padre con seriedad, mirando solo al aludido, que frunció el ceño, confuso.

–Pues claro–respondió Luke–, os dije esta mañana que iba hacia allí.

–Cariño, ¿nos dejas hablar a solas con tu hermana?–preguntó Breha.

Luke los miró a todos y se encogió de hombros antes de abandonar la sala. Leia empezó a sentirse inquieta, repasando en su mente todas las personas que había visto en la playa. Estaba segura de que ninguna la conocía. Se dijo a si misma que seguramente querían hablarle de otra cosa y se sentó en el sillón a su lado, dejando su mochila en el suelo, aparentando tranquilidad.

–¿Qué tal en casa de Winter?–volvió a preguntar su madre.

–Muy bien–respondió Leia con sinceridad–, el mar estaba precioso, nos hemos divertido mucho.

–¿Os acostasteis muy tarde anoche?

–No, de hecho estaba bastante cansada y me dormí en seguida–al fin y al cabo, eso no era mentira.

–Cansada...–murmuró Bail entre dientes.

–Cariño, por favor–dijo Breha. A Leia no le gustaba nada el tono que había usado su padre–. Leia, a tu padre le han mandado un mensaje esta mañana a su móvil. Un mensaje con una foto.

–¿Una foto?–repitió Leia, notando como su corazón se aceleraba.

Bail extendió el brazo con su teléfono para que su hija lo viese y ella dejó de respirar por un momento. La foto era en la entrada de la urbanización de Han. De cuando habían salido para coger el coche esa mañana. Leia estaba cogiéndolo de la mano y sonriéndole. Él estaba de espaldas, sujetando la correa de Chewie con su mano libre.

–¿Y bien?–dijo Bail–. ¿Algo que decir?

Su mente empezó a pensar en un montón de posibles excusas, pero fue incapaz de hablar. Al menos, en la fotografía no se veía el rostro de Han. " _Todavía estamos a salvo_ " pensó.

–Leia, si estás saliendo con alguien, no tenías por qué mentirnos diciendo que ibas a casa de Winter–dijo su madre con suavidad y ella agachó la mirada–. Ya eres adulta y creía que teníamos la suficiente confianza para que nos contases estas cosas. Si no a tu padre, al menos a mí.

–¿Por qué no iba a contármelo a mi también?–preguntó Bail, enfadado.

–Porque tú sigues creyendo que es una niña.

–Es que lo es–repuso su padre–. Pero tu madre tiene razón, no es la primera vez que sales con un chico. ¿Por qué nos mientes?

–Nosotros no estamos...–empezó a decir Leia–. Yo...–no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella situación.

–¿Estáis empezando?–preguntó Breha, comprensiva.

–¿Empezando?–exclamó Bail, pasándose las manos por el pelo, alterado–¿Y pasas la noche en su casa? Por Dios, Leia...

–Papá–lo interrumpió ella, sonrojada–, no pienses cosas que no son.

–¿Y qué quieres que piense si no nos dices nada?

–Es...Estamos empezando...–Leia suspiró, derrotada y avergonzada–. Lo siento, no quería mentiros. Os prometo que sí hemos estado con Winter. Luke también.

–Pero ayer estuviste con ese chico, ¿verdad?–dijo su madre–. ¿Es de la universidad?–Leia asintió a ambas preguntas–. Me dijiste que nadie de allí te llamaba la atención.

–Lo siento mucho...Espera, ¿quién te ha enviado la foto?–preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose vigilada.

–¿Eso qué mas da?–respondió su padre–. Queremos conocer al chico–Leia abrió los ojos, pensando que estaba acabada.

–El remitente era anónimo, cariño. Pero como tu padre dice, eso no es lo que importa. Trae al chico un día para que lo conozcamos.

–Pero mamá...

–No vas a volver a pasar una noche fuera si no sabemos al menos que la pasas con alguien de confianza–dijo Bail con autoridad–. ¿Entendido?

Leia asintió en silencio y salió del salón rápidamente. " _Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo traer a Han...Papá sabe que era mi profesor...Joder, ahora que las cosas iban tan bien..._ ". Se encerró en su habitación y sacó el móvil de su mochila. Pensó en llamar y contar a Han lo ocurrido pero temía que se enfadase por no haber negado su relación. Sin saber qué hacer, se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza.

Poco a poco, sus párpados se hicieron más pesados y el sueño la invadió.

…

–¡¿Una foto?!

A la mañana siguiente, había ido a casa de Han, consciente de que no podía ocultarle lo que había pasado y lo había encontrado en la puerta con Chewie, listo para su paseo matutino. Así que lo había acompañado hasta el parque donde solía llevar al perro.

–Sí, pero a ti no se te ve la cara–explicó Leia, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos–. Tranquilo, no saben que eres tú. Creen que es un alumno cualquiera.

–Eso no me tranquiliza mucho, Leia–admitió Han, meneando la cabeza y sentándose a su lado–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Bueno...–él la miró, curioso–. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa, pero no sé si saldrá del todo bien...Y no sé si estarás de acuerdo.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero cuéntamelo.

–Podría explicarle la situación a un amigo de Luke y que él se hiciera pasar por...

–No. Ni hablar–interrumpió Han–, ¿estás loca? ¿quieres involucrar a más gente?

–Es un buen amigo de Luke, no diría nada a nadie...

–No me parece buena idea, Leia–dijo él, tajante.

–¿Y me quieres decir qué hacemos?¿Quieres aparecer delante de mis padres y decir "Hola, soy el profesor y novio de su hija, bonita casa"?–Han suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, mirando a Chewie corretear por la hierba. Leia sintió envidia del animal, pensando que él no tenía que afrontar ningún problema para estar con el profesor.

–¿Eres mi novia?–preguntó Han de repente. Ella se sonrojó, mirando al suelo.

–Eso es lo que ellos creen...–murmuró–. ¿Lo soy, Han?–él la observó seriamente y después apartó la mirada–. Olvídalo...–susurró ella.

–Leia, todas mis relaciones han sido un desastre–confesó–. Tanto las serias como las no tan serias. Y yo ya no pienso en esos términos...–cogió su barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara–. Pero tú eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte. Eso es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Leia guardó silencio unos segundos y después asintió con suavidad. Sin apartar la mirada, acercó su rostro al de Han y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso.

–Ese tío...el amigo de Luke–volvió a decir él, cuando se separaron–. No será muy guapo, ¿no?–Leia se echó a reír y le pegó en el hombro, de broma.

–No, no tanto como tú–admitió–, pero no te acostumbres a oír eso–añadió cuando vio la cara de satisfacción que él había puesto.

–Está bien, entonces...supongo que no nos queda más remedio que pedirle ayuda, ¿no?–dijo Han, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

Leia se mordió el labio y entrelazó su mano con la suya antes de volver a darle un pequeño beso.

–No te preocupes, si esto sale bien, podremos pasar todo el tiempo que quieras juntos–le respondió.

–¿Todo el tiempo que yo quiera?–preguntó Han. Ella asintió–. Entonces, creo que no vas a ver mucho tu casa...–ella sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Es una promesa?

–Puedes apostar que sí, encanto.

 **Continuará.**


	19. Chapter 19

**El sustituto: Capítulo 19**

 _(POV Leia)_

–¿Qué estás liada con un profesor? No me jodas, Organa–Kes Dameron se giró para mirar a Luke, sentado frente a él en la mesa de la cafetería en la que habían quedado–. ¿Cómo dejas a tu hermana que haga eso?–preguntó.

–Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera–interrumpió Leia, cortante.

–El caso es que nuestros padres quieren conocer al supuesto novio–explicó Luke–, y eres el único en el que confío para esto.

–Me siento halagado–dijo el moreno, llevándose una mano al pecho de forma dramática–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Solo venir a nuestra casa y responder con educación a todo lo que te pregunten mis padres–respondió Leia–. Sobre todo a lo que pregunte mi padre.

–Y hacer el esfuerzo de aparentar querer a Leia–la susodicha le dio un golpe a su hermano y este soltó un quejido, frotándose la nuca.

–Ganar la confianza del suegro nunca es fácil.

–Kes, si no te lo vas a tomar en serio, buscamos a otro–Leia se cruzó de brazos mientras Luke seguía quejándose del golpe recibido.

–Está bien, está bien–respondió su amigo–, pero me debes una muy grande, Organa–dijo, dirigiéndose al rubio.

…

Nunca una cena le había parecido tan larga como la de aquella noche. Luke parecía estar pasándolo de maravilla, riéndose de las caras que ponía su hermana cada vez que Kes soltaba una tontería o le daba un rápido beso. Ella tuvo que suprimir las ganas de pegar a ambos. Además, como había previsto, Bail interrogó a su falso novio con cientos de preguntas, desde cómo se habían conocido hasta cuántos años tenía, qué estudiaba y por qué le gustaba su hija. Afortunadamente, Breha estuvo presente para controlar a su marido y quitarle hielo al asunto. Leia miró su móvil un par de veces por debajo de la mesa, ya que Han no paraba de preguntar cómo iba todo. Terminó tan estresada que dejó de responderle y de hablar en la mesa. Su madre no le quitaba el ojo de encima, cosa que solo la puso más nerviosa.

Cuando la velada llegó a su fin, Leia acompañó a Kes hasta la puerta y este levantó los pulgares en señal de victoria.

–Gracias–susurró ella, aunque no estaba del todo contenta con su actuación.

–Dile a Luke que lo llamaré mañana para hablar del favor que me debe–contestó el chico.

Leia asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando caer su cabeza contra ella. Suspiró, cansada, y volvió al salón, donde sus padres habían terminado de recoger y se habían sentado. Luke le lanzó una mirada cómplice y le guiñó un ojo, contento con el plan.

–Bueno, parece un chico muy amable–comentó Breha mirando a su marido–, ¿verdad, cariño?

Bail guardó silencio, no muy convencido. Leia se dirigió a la cocina, pensando por un momento que Han se hubiese ganado su aprobación en seguida, excepto por el hecho de que era un profesor y once años mayor que ella. Recordó entonces que había ignorado sus últimos mensajes y sacó su móvil del pantalón con rapidez.

" _¿Sigue todo bien, Leia?_ "

" _¿Hola?_ "

" _Hey, no me preocupes..._ "

" _No estarás ligando de verdad, ¿no?_ "

Sonrió al leer el último mensaje, pensando que los celos de Han no tenían remedio. Le respondió que le contaría todo al día siguiente y se despidió de él. Mientras cogía un vaso para beber agua, Breha entró en la cocina, pretendiendo buscar algo. " _Oh, no. No ha funcionado..._ " pensó Leia, alarmada.

–¿Estás bien, hija?–preguntó la mujer casualmente. Ella se giró despacio, con el vaso en la mano.

–Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

–Te he notado rara durante la cena–dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

–Estaba nerviosa por cómo os caería Kes.

–¿Con quién hablabas ahora?¿Con él?–Leia tragó disimuladamente y asintió–. Si se acaba de ir...Pareces más cómoda por teléfono que cuando lo tienes al lado.

–Qué tontería, mamá. Solo estaba un poco avergonzada–respondió, deseosa por huir a su habitación.

–No estás enamorada de ese chico–afirmó su madre.

" _Pero sí estoy enamorada de Han_ " pensó ella.

–Bueno, nos estamos conociendo...–susurró.

Breha la miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar, pero no le dijo nada más. Cuando Leia volvió a su habitación, tuvo la terrible sensación de que aquel secreto se le estaba yendo de las manos y que no podría ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo. Solo esperaba que las cosas terminasen bien.

…

El día de su cumpleaños se acercaba cada vez más y Leia no podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al pensar que no podría celebrarlo como le gustaría, con Han. Él le había dicho que no se preocupase, que lo celebrarían juntos otro día pero, a pesar de ello, estaba molesta. Estaba molesta con él, con su familia y con ella misma.

Sus padres habían preparado una barbacoa especial para Luke y ella y, por supuesto, habían invitado a Winter. Además, le habían dicho que podía invitar a s _u novio_ de nuevo. Y aunque había intentado ocultarlo, Leia sabía que Han no estaba nada contento con el hecho de que Kes sí pudiera ir a su casa en el día de su cumpleaños y él no. Por su parte, el propio Kes tampoco estaba demasiado feliz, ya que había tenido que aplazar una cita con una chica que le gustaba por su culpa. En general, no parecía que fuese a ser el cumpleaños ideal.

Se despertó temprano ese día y, a pesar de no sentirse demasiado animada, se levantó de la cama, cogió su cámara de fotos y se dirigió con sigilo hasta la habitación de Luke. Este todavía estaba durmiendo y el cuarto estaba completamente en penumbras.

Leia encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche en silencio y su hermano ni se inmutó. Pensó en una forma graciosa de despertarlo y la idea vino en seguida a su mente. Dejó allí la cámara y salió con rapidez de la habitación. Cogió un bote de nata montada de la nevera, sonriendo al pensar en la cara que pondría el chico, y volvió al lado de su cama. Extendió la mano derecha de Luke y echó un montón de nata en ella, con cuidado para que no despertase antes de tiempo. Dejó el bote a un lado y lo enfocó con la cámara. Después se inclinó sobre él y le acarició la nariz con un dedo.

Luke no tardó en empezar a moverse y arrugar la nariz en señal de protesta. Leia siguió haciéndole cosquillas, aguantando la risa. El joven se llevó la mano llena de nata a la cara y ella empezó a tararear.

– _Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...Te desea..._

–¡LEIA!

Luke se incorporó de un salto, con la cara manchada, mientras Leia reía a carcajadas y lo grababa en vídeo. En un descuido, el rubio cogió el bote de nata de la mesita y le echó en el pelo. Leia gritó y dejó caer la cámara mientras los hermanos forcejeaban con el bote. Sus gritos llamaron la atención a sus padres, que entraron a la habitación, todavía en pijama, para encontrar a sus hijos con el bote de nata vacío y en plena pelea de almohadas.

–¿Pero cuántos años vais a cumplir?¿Veinte o cinco?–dijo Breha en lo que pretendía ser un tono de regaño, pero sonriendo ante aquella imagen.

Luke y Leia se echaron a reír viendo el desastre que habían causado.

…

Cuando salió de la ducha, un poco más animada, todavía quedaban un par de horas hasta que Winter y Kes llegaran, así que se tumbó en su cama y revisó su teléfono móvil. Vio que tenía una llamada perdida y tres mensajes del " _Profesor Solo_ ". En el primero, este le daba los buenos días. El segundo contenía una fotografía de Chewie con un gorrito de cumpleaños, con la que Leia no pudo evitar sonreír. Y el tercero parecía ser un vídeo.

Rápidamente, se puso unos auriculares y pulsó el botón de reproducir, intrigada. Pronto la pantalla mostró a Han, con sus gafas de vista puestas, sin camiseta, sentado en su cama con Chewie al lado. Leia volvió a sonreír. " _No hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ver el pecho desnudo de Han Solo y su cara de recién levantado_ " pensó.

– _Antes que nada, soy malísimo grabándome a mí mismo_ –dijo, pasándose una mano por el despeinado cabello de forma nerviosa– _...pero bueno, a lo que iba... Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Sé que te hubiese gustado más que te lo dijese en persona, sobre todo porque la cámara de mi móvil no le hace justicia a mi masculina belleza_ –Leia rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír a la pantalla– _y también porque después podría haberte comido la boca, entre otras cosas_ –Leia sintió su cara arder mientras reía–. _Pero agárrate a esa promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y felicita también a Luke de mi parte_ –Han inclinó la cámara hacia su perruno amigo–. _¿Algo que añadir, Chewie?_ –el animal lo miró y después salió del plano. Leia supuso que se había bajado de la cama. Han volvió a mirar a la cámara, encogiéndose de hombros–. _Chewie dice feliz cumpleaños_. _Pasa un buen día, encanto_ –le lanzó un beso y fue a terminar el vídeo cuando pareció recordar algo y volvió a enfocarse–. _Eh, y no finjas demasiado bien con ese tal Kes._

Leia suspiró y se quitó los auriculares, dejándose caer en la cama. El vídeo-mensaje de Han había sido breve pero había hecho que su corazón latiese con fuerza, como siempre que estaban juntos. No sabía cómo lo hacía. Lo echaba tanto de menos...

Deseó poder cambiar la situación, no tener que elegir, poder celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia y con Han, pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Y empezaba a estar harta de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Antes de salir a ayudar a sus padres con la barbacoa, reprodujo el vídeo tres veces más.

 **Continuará.**


	20. Chapter 20

**El sustituto: Capítulo 20**

 _(POV Leia)_

A pesar de que se esforzó por hacer su mejor interpretación de chica feliz, no había nadie en el mundo que la conociese mejor que su hermano. Y por eso sabía que su verdadero estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido para Luke. La miró varias veces durante la comida y tanto Kes como él no dejaron de bromear durante toda ella. Leia sospechaba que intentaban animarla, pero en el fondo, tenía muy claro lo único que podría hacerlo.

Winter fingió realmente bien que conocía a Kes y se sumó a las bromas durante la barbacoa. Sus padres, sobre todo Bail, parecían estar un poco más tranquilos ese día. La presencia del supuesto novio de Leia ya no era una novedad e incluso mantuvieron alguna que otra conversación con el chico sin que pareciese un interrogatorio policial. Aquello solo empeoraba el estado de ánimo de Leia.

No tenían que acostumbrarse a Kes, ella no quería eso. No quería que le cogieran cariño al joven. Pero sabía que, al menos, si confiaban en él, podría salir con Han las veces que quisiera sin levantar sospechas. Aunque eso la hiciese sentir terriblemente culpable. No sabía por qué se preocupaba de todas esas cosas en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando debería simplemente disfrutar, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando pensaba en Han. Habían hablado por teléfono en un momento en el que ella había conseguido escabullirse de las preparaciones y, aunque él había sonado tan tranquilo como siempre, Leia no podía dejar de desear que estuviese allí.

Después de la comida, Luke y ella abrieron sus regalos a la vez, como hacían todos los años desde que eran pequeños. El regalo de sus padres fue totalmente inesperado para ella: era un coche. A pesar de que no tenía la licencia todavía, habían envuelto las llaves en una cajita que ella abrió sin entender. Cuando se lo explicaron, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de emoción. Aunque nunca lo admitió, en su momento, había estado bastante celosa cuando compraron su propio coche a Luke y ahora que por fin tendría el suyo, estaba deseando pasar el examen de conducir.

–Bueno, aquí están nuestros regalos y los de Winter–dijo Breha, mirando el montón de papeles rotos que habían caído al césped–, pero ¿dónde está el tuyo, Kes?¿Qué te ha regalado?–preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija.

Leia y Kes se miraron alarmados, pensando que eso se les había pasado por completo. Era de esperar que su novio le hubiese comprado un regalo de cumpleaños, pero en realidad Kes no tenía ni idea sobre los gustos de Leia y ella tampoco había esperado un regalo de su parte. Tragó saliva y se sonrojó mientras sus padres la miraban con curiosidad. Pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, el chico tomó la iniciativa.

–En realidad todavía es una sorpresa–dijo él, mientras Leia soltaba disimuladamente el aire que había estado aguantando–. Aún no se lo he dado.

–¿Qué clase de sorpresa?–preguntó Bail, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de sol.

–Papá, si es una sorpresa, no lo va a decir aquí delante–intervino Luke.

–Claro, Bail, no seas aguafiestas–dijo su madre–. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me compraste un regalo de cumpleaños?–Breha sonrió con nostalgia.

–Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo la celebración posterior. Es lo que me preocupa de esa sorpresa suya–respondió Bail, señalando a Kes.

Breha le hizo gestos para que se callase y Leia rodó los ojos mientras Winter reía. Kes miró a los Organa sin comprender y Luke negó con la cabeza para que lo olvidase.

Sus padres se dirigieron a la cocina en busca del postre y la tarta para los hermanos, y los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa para sentarse en las tumbonas del jardín. Antes de que Leia se sentase, sin embargo, Luke le quitó el sitio, sonriendo con inocencia. Ella suspiró con pesadez. No se sentía con ganas de empezar una bronca, pero su hermano se la estaba buscando.

–¿Qué haces?–preguntó, cansada.

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor?–repuso Luke. Ella alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué clase de favor?

–He dejado tu regalo en tu cama.

–¿Mi regalo? Nunca nos regalamos mutuamente, Luke.

–Es una tontería. ¿Podrías ir a por él?

Leia lo miró con desconfianza y después a Winter y Kes, que la miraron sonrientes. Frunció el ceño mientras consideraba lo extraño de la situación. Volvió a suspirar, negando con la cabeza y entró a la casa. Escuchó a sus padres discutir en voz baja sobre las velas de la tarta. Leia sonrió, pensando que eran ellos los que todavía parecían unos niños.

Cada año, en la noche antes de su cumpleaños, siempre se esforzaban por hacer una enorme tarta entre los dos. A pesar de que su padre era un desastre en la cocina, igual que ella, ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Breha y después decía orgulloso que habían hecho la mejor tarta. Todos los años hacían la mejor tarta, según Bail.

Leia entró a su habitación, intrigada por el regalo de Luke, para encontrar su cama vacía. " _¿No me había dicho que lo había dejado sobre la cama?_ ". Mientras miraba también en su mesita de noche, escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se dio la vuelta, pensando que sería Luke gastándole una de sus bromas, pero lo que vio la dejó mucho más sorprendida. Han estaba allí, con la espalda pegada a su puerta, sonriéndole con picardía. Leia abrió la boca para preguntar y él se llevó un dedo a los labios, para que guardase silencio. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Leia no devolvió el abrazo, incapaz de creer que estuviese allí. Cuando su cerebro volvió a encontrar algo de cordura, se separó, empujándolo levemente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!–susurró con ansiedad–. ¡Estás loco!¡Mis padres están a un par de habitaciones!

–Lo sé–respondió Han con calma, todavía sonriendo–, pero no podía no verte en el día de tu cumpleaños–le acarició el mentón con una mano y se inclinó para besarla pero Leia volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

–¿Cómo has entrado?–preguntó agitada, viendo cómo él lanzaba una rápida mirada a la ventana–¡¿Por la ventana?!

–Luke la dejó abierta para mi–respondió Han–. Nunca había entrado a una casa así, ha sido divertido.

–¿Luke?–Leia miró hacia la ventana pensativa y todo encajó en su mente–¡Luke! ¿Entonces también lo saben Winter y Kes?–Han asintió con la cabeza.

–Son los encargados de cubrir tu ausencia y entretener a tus padres en el jardín–explicó.

Leia seguía sintiéndose alterada y pensó en lo irónico que era, cuando había estado toda la mañana deseando verlo allí. Pero una cosa era fantasear y otra exponerse al verdadero peligro. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Han con seriedad, al ver que ella no reaccionaba–¿Es que no quieres verme?–ella miró a sus labios moverse mientras hablaba–. Si no quieres verme, puedo ir...

–Oh, cállate–dijo interrumpiéndolo, antes de cogerle por el cuello de la camisa y estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

Sintió a Han sonreír mientras respondía al beso y se dejó llevar por la sensación que provocaban sus grandes manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Leia suspiró cuando sus bocas se separaron lo suficiente para respirar. Han le acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas.

–¿Te gustó el vídeo?

–¿Mencionaste algo de comerme la boca?

Han rió y volvió a besarla, esta vez empujándola instintivamente hacia la cama. Leia no podía pensar, solo podía responder y dejarse guiar por la tensión que era palpable en la habitación. Nunca había deseado a un chico tanto como deseaba a Han. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma lo necesitaban.

Cuando sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, él se sentó, agarrando su mano para que lo imitase. Pronto estuvo sentada en su regazo, con una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Han, despeinando a propósito sus castaños cabellos. Él gruñó y bajó sus labios hacia su garganta. Leia miró hacia el techo, suspirando, y cerró los ojos mientras lo dejaba hacer.

Debía haber escuchado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

Leia se levantó como un resorte y Han hizo lo mismo. Bail Organa estaba en el umbral, mirándola como si la hubiese descubierto cometiendo un asesinato.

 **Continuará.**


	21. Chapter 21

**El sustituto: Capítulo 21**

 _(POV Han)_

–Pa-Papá...–tartamudeó Leia, incapaz de decir más.

–¿Se puede saber qué...quién...–Bail lo miró y él le aguantó la mirada, sin parpadear–¡Tú eres...el de las clases particulares!

Bail dio dos pasos hacia él y Leia se colocó delante, en lo que él supuso era una postura defensiva. En realidad, con su altura, Leia no intimidaba demasiado. Han seguía siendo capaz de ver a Bail por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Miró al hombre, que empezaba a ponerse rojo de rabia. Él no sabía qué hacer.

–Lárgate de esta casa ahora mismo–dijo Bail, arrastrando las palabras, con un tono de voz que Han reconoció como de amenaza.

–¡Papá!–se quejó Leia.

Una mujer que él no conocía pero que debía ser su madre apareció en la puerta, alarmada por los gritos y miró la escena, con expresión confundida. Luke estaba detrás suya, más serio que nunca. Han lo observó antes de volver la vista a la mujer.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Quién es ese?–preguntó esta, preocupada.

–Vamos, ¿no me oyes?–continuó Bail, dirigiéndose a Han–¿quieres que llame a la policía?–Leia estiró su mano hacia atrás, cogiendo una de las suyas para que no se moviese de donde estaba.

–¡Papá, no digas tonterías!–exclamó, con la voz agitada–. No puedes hacer esto, soy mayor de edad...

–Esta es mi casa y no pienso aguantar ningún engaño más a mis espaldas–Breha se acercó a su marido y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarlo.

–¡No, papá, déjame explicarte...!

–Leia–interrumpió su madre–¿Nos has mentido otra vez?

–Ya hablaré contigo–dijo Bail, mirando a su hija.

–No, no pienso dejar que eches a Han.

–¡Leia!–Breha parecía escandalizada por el hecho de que su hija estuviese plantándole cara a su padre.

Bail ignoró a la joven y se acercó para coger a Han del brazo bruscamente. Él miró a Leia, sin saber qué hacer, mientras sus manos se soltaban. Reconoció el miedo en sus oscuros ojos. " _¿Cree que voy a pelearme con su padre?_ " pensó, incrédulo. Han no puso resistencia mientras el hombre lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, sujetándolo con fuerza. La situación le parecía de lo más absurda. A su edad, siendo expulsado, prácticamente a patadas, de la casa de una chica.

–¿Es que estás sordo?–continuó Bail mientras atravesaban el pasillo con Leia, Breha y Luke siguiéndoles–. Si vuelves a acercarte a esta casa o a mi hija de nuevo, te denunciaré.

–¿Te estás oyendo?–escuchó a Leia decir a sus espaldas–. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, papá.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y Bail lo empujó hacia fuera. Han se quedó de pie en el umbral, pasando la vista de Leia a su padre alternadamente. Breha se había quedado más atrás y Luke estaba al lado de la cocina, donde Winter lo estaba cogiendo del brazo, mirando la escena preocupada.

–Tengo muchos contactos, puedo hacer que te quiten el título y que no vuelvas a trabajar en tu vida.

Han apretó los puños, empezando a cabrearse de verdad con el hombre. Nadie iba a humillarlo así. Mucho menos un político. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a Leia hizo que se calmase de golpe. Ya no parecía enfadada, en cambio, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza e impotencia y Han sintió su corazón encogerse ante esa imagen. Quería apartar a Bail del medio, cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla lejos, donde nadie le hiciese daño. Pero no se movió de la puerta. Vio a los labios de la chica murmurar su nombre, como en cámara lenta.

–Te quiero–dijo Leia mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Lo sé–respondió Han con seriedad.

Y no apartó la vista de ella hasta que la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

…

No tuvo noticias de Leia en toda la tarde y tampoco por la noche. La llamó solo una vez por teléfono, con miedo a que aquello le trajese más problemas, pero ella no respondió. No sabía qué estaría pasando en casa de los Organa pero estaba seguro de que Leia no estaría pasándolo nada bien y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había pasado y sintiendo cómo la culpa se lo comía por dentro. " _No debí ir a su casa_ " se repitió una y otra vez toda la noche.

Cuando amaneció, todavía seguía despierto en la cama, y el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue el _te quiero_ de Leia. Temía que aquellas fuesen las últimas palabras que escuchase de su boca. " _¿Por qué no le dije que yo también la quiero?¿Qué clase de respuesta es "lo sé"? Siempre tengo que cagarla..._ " se lamentó.

Se levantó de la cama y revisó su móvil pero, como era de esperar, no tenía ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada. Pensó en llamar a Luke, pero quizá con eso solo empeoraría las cosas. En esos momentos entendió cómo debía haberse sentido Leia el día que los sorprendieron en su despacho de la universidad. El día que él le dijo que esperase y aún así ella apareció. Ahora la entendía completamente. Solo que esta vez no era su trabajo lo que estaba en juego. Sin embargo, no tenía muy claro qué estaba en juego exactamente. ¿Su relación? Probablemente. Pero si algo tenía claro era que él nunca se interpondría entre Leia y su familia. Él sabía lo importante y necesaria que era la familia en la vida de una persona y no arrebataría a Leia ese privilegio. Decidió que, si la obligaban a elegir, él desaparecería. Ese último pensamiento provocó una punzada de dolor que decidió ignorar por su propio bien el resto del día.

A medio día ya no fue capaz de soportarse a sí mismo ni a sus pensamientos, así que decidió llamar a Wedge para que le hiciese algo de compañía. A esas alturas, ya daba igual quién se enterase de lo suyo con Leia. Todas las personas que no debían saberlo, lo sabían.

–¿Cómo no me lo contaste antes?–preguntó su amigo media hora después, sentado en el salón de su apartamento.

–No quería involucrar a más gente–respondió Han, rascando una de las orejas de Chewie, a su lado.

–Ya no vivimos en una sociedad tan estricta, no importa tanto la edad...

–No se trata de la edad–repuso él–...Bueno, quizá para sus padres también se trata de eso, no lo sé. Pero el punto es que yo era su profesor y mi trabajo era enseñar, no ligármela–miró su teléfono, que había estado en el mismo lugar toda la mañana, sin señales de Leia, y suspiró.

–No sé, Han–dijo Wedge, siguiendo su mirada hacia el aparato–. Bail Organa siempre me ha parecido un político honrado y un hombre honesto. Al menos, da esa sensación en la tele. Si se preocupa lo suficiente por la felicidad de su hija, acabará aceptándolo.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro–murmuró, recordando el cabreo del hombre el día anterior.

–Ningún padre reaccionaría bien a encontrar a su niñita en la cama con un tío–dijo su amigo, sonriendo.

–No estábamos...Bah, olvídalo.

Los dos amigos estuvieron juntos toda la tarde y cenaron en el apartamento de Han, intentando que este último no pensara demasiado en Leia. Wedge consiguió apartarla de su mente por algunos momentos, pero en cuanto se despidieron y Han cerró la puerta, volvió a preguntarse qué estaría pasando en casa de los Organa. Incapaz de aguantar, decidió llamar de nuevo a Leia. Marcó su número sentado en el sofá, ansioso, y esperó. Escuchó varios tonos hasta que saltó el contestador. Era evidente que las cosas seguían mal, y estaba empezando a echar de menos a la chica tanto como un adolescente a su primer amor, cosa que le parecía demasiado estúpida para un hombre de su edad.

Se puso unos simples pantalones de pijama, sintiendo cómo el insomnio de la noche anterior y el calor empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y se dejó caer en la cama. En cuestión de minutos, se había quedado dormido.

…

Los ladridos de Chewie desde la entrada del apartamento lo sacaron de golpe de su sueño. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Se puso las gafas para mirar al reloj de su mesita, desorientado, y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada. Se levantó, aún adormilado, y recorrió el pasillo medio a oscuras. Cuando abrió la puerta, unos conocidos brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Leia...–susurró contra su pelo–¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven se separó un poco, lo suficiente para que él pudiese mirarla a la cara por primera vez. Tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando, pero no parecía triste. No supo reconocer lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, preocupado, Leia le puso un dedo sobre los labios y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Pronto volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo y sustituyó su dedo por sus labios. Lo besó con una ferocidad impropia de alguien tan pequeña como ella. Y Han no pudo hacer más que seguirle el ritmo.

 **Continuará.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NA** : He cambiado el **rating** de este fic de T a **M**. Con eso supongo que lo digo todo. Aunque no esperéis cosas demasiado explícitas de mí, pero mejor prevenir para no incomodar a nadie.

Además, este capítulo también va con dedicatoria. Esta vez para los que comentáis, que sé que estabais esperando este momento. Y también, por supuesto, para mis amigas Mayte, Mar, Noa y Marina, por ayudarme y darme su opinión sobre esta historia. Espero que os guste.

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 22**

 _(POV Leia)_

Su intención al presentarse en casa de Han a esas horas había sido la misma de una persona desesperada y en busca de consuelo. Pero no de _ese_ tipo de desesperación ni consuelo. Sin embargo, cuando él abrió la puerta y lo vio, no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos. Había pasado un día horrible, encerrada en su habitación, llorando hasta hartarse. Y después sus padres la habían obligado a mantener una conversación que todavía resonaba en su mente y que deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Dejar a Han...¿Cómo podían pedirle eso? Y aún así, no podía enfadarse del todo con ellos, porque ella había sido la primera en mentir y en engañar y en traicionar su confianza. Los había decepcionado y eso era lo que más le dolía.

No quería seguir sintiéndose así y sabía que el único que podía aliviar el peso en su corazón era el hombre al que estaba besando en esos momentos.

Él no separó sus labios de los suyos mientras atravesaban el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación, guiados por la tenue luz que provenía de la mesita de noche. Tampoco pronunció una palabra. Entraron, casi tropezando, mientras Han forcejeaba con su camiseta.

A pesar de que la volvían loca, Leia le quitó las gafas para poder mirar directamente a sus ojos color avellana, que oscurecían por momentos, cegados por el deseo. Han la recostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, dejando un rastro de besos desde la clavícula hasta el punto más sensible detrás de su oreja. Después la ayudó a terminar de desvestirse con lentitud, prenda por prenda, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

–Han...–murmuró, mientras sus grandes manos exploraban por primera vez su piel, sin ropa de por medio, provocando escalofríos a su paso–. Han, yo nunca...–lo miró con timidez, incapaz de terminar la frase en voz alta.

Él asintió, comprendiendo, pero no se mostró demasiado sorprendido. Ella se preguntó si era tan obvio. Quizá sus mejillas ardiendo sin remedio la delataban.

–Está bien, cariño–susurró Han, delineando sus finos labios con el pulgar–. Solo dime si quieres que pare.

Esa vez fue el turno de Leia para asentir. Sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca, notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al mínimo roce y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse a sí misma, mientras ayudaba a Han a quitarse la única prenda que lo cubría. " _Tú quieres esto, lo quieres a él. Has deseado este momento desde que lo conociste..._ ". Él volvió a besar ese punto detrás de su oreja, ajeno a su lucha interna.

–Leia, mírame.

Probablemente ya se estaba comportando como una niña asustada, pero al sentir a Han separar levemente sus caderas, tuvo miedo de que él fuese a arrepentirse de verdad de lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y ver el cariño y el deseo en los suyos, volvió a notar esa sensación de calidez que se extendía por su vientre. Han le acarició la mejilla mientras volvía a besarla tiernamente.

Los labios de ambos empezaban a estar hinchados por tantos besos compartidos, pero eso no detuvo a ninguno de los dos. La mano de Han bajó con calma hacia sus pechos y siguió bajando, más allá del ombligo. Leia respiró entrecortadamente contra su cuello, dejándose llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones y olvidando lo expuesta que se sentía.

Poco después, los labios del profesor siguieron el mismo camino que había recorrido su mano anteriormente, tomándose su tiempo para llenar de atenciones cada pedacito de piel, y ella se esforzó en recordar cómo se respiraba mientras acariciaba el pelo de Han con sus temblorosas manos. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó escapar un gemido que solo hizo que él besara su intimidad con más insistencia. Leia clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, ebria de placer, y cuando sintió que algo en su interior estaba a punto de estallar, Han se detuvo.

Suspiró, frustrada, mientras lo veía incorporarse para buscar algo en la mesita de noche, pero no tuvo tiempo de reprochar, pues en seguida volvió a tenerlo sobre su cuerpo. Esa vez fue Leia la que lo besó con insistencia, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos en aquel momento tan íntimo, mientras él se abría paso con delicadeza en su interior. Leia abrazó su espalda y apretó los ojos mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al dolor de la primera vez. Y poco después volvió a abrirlos para mirar a los de Han, encontrándolos fijos en ella, como si no existiera nada más. Nunca había escuchado un silencio tan abrumador como aquel, únicamente interrumpido por los gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos al amarse.

Leia movió sus caderas torpemente contra él y pronto ambos encontraron el ritmo perfecto en el que perderse. Y más pronto aún todo empezó a dar vueltas y el éxtasis los consumió, mientras murmuraban el nombre del otro.

Han recostó su cabeza entre sus pechos y ella acarició su frente sudorosa, sin fuerzas. Minutos después, su cuerpo aún ardía pero sintió un terrible frío invadiéndola en cuanto él se quitó de encima, echándose a un lado. Han la sintió temblar y los cubrió a ambos con la fina sábana de la cama, acurrucándose de nuevo contra ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Lo último de lo que Leia fue consciente antes de quedarse dormida, fue de los labios de Han presionando sobre su frente y el lejano murmullo de algo que sonaba a _te quiero_.

…

La luz solar fue la encargada de despertarla, un par de horas más tarde. Y con ella, volvieron a su mente los sucesos de los dos días anteriores, la decepción de sus padres y su huida de casa. Se removió, tumbándose boca abajo, todavía incapaz de abrir los ojos y estiró un brazo, perezosa. Su mano chocó contra otra piel y Leia dejó que esta divagase por el amplio pecho masculino. Apenas abrió un ojo, vio a Han recostado sobre un codo, mirándola. Leia apretó su cara contra la almohada, avergonzada, mientras otro tipo de recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Sintió a Han inclinarse y después a sus labios besando su hombro desnudo.

–Buenos días, cariño.

Si había algo que le gustase más que las manos de Han, que en ese momento acariciaban su espalda con suavidad, era su voz. Y más aún, su voz cuando acababa de despertar. Leia murmuró y suspiró, incapaz de pronunciar palabra a esas horas y tiró de la sábana, que había quedado en la zona baja de su espalda, para taparse casi hasta el cuello mientras se tumbaba de lado para encarar a Han. Él sonrió con picardía cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

–Sabes que es inútil que te tapes cuando anoche lo vi todo, ¿verdad?–murmuró, recostando la cabeza en la almohada a pocos centímetros de ella. Leia se sonrojó profundamente y lo empujó, pero Han agarró su mano y acercó más su rostro al de ella–. Eres preciosa, Leia...–susurró contra sus labios.

Mientras sus manos volvían a perderse bajo las sábanas, Leia pensó que nunca podría parar de amarlo.

…

Un par de horas después, ambos se encontraban en la pequeña cocina del apartamento, desayunando. Leia había tomado prestada una de las camisetas de dormir de Han y, aunque le quedaba mucho más grande que a él, se sentía más cómoda consigo misma que nunca. Quizá tenía algo que ver que Han no dejase de mirarla como si fuera alguna clase de divinidad sentada a su mesa. Comieron en silencio, conscientes de que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero sin querer empezarla todavía. Finalmente, fue Han el que tomó la iniciativa.

–¿Tienes que–carraspeó, inseguro, antes de seguir–...volver a tu casa?–Leia negó con la cabeza–. ¿No?¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con que estés aquí?

–No lo saben–respondió ella, tomando un largo trago de su café, esquivando la mirada del profesor.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo saben?–el rostro de Han se volvió serio mientras fruncía el ceño–. ¿Te has escapado, Leia?

–Tengo veinte años–dijo, dejando su taza sobre la mesa–, puedo irme de mi casa cuando quiera. No es escapar–Han suspiró, meneando la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–No lo sé–admitió Leia, mirando hacia Chewie, que estaba tumbado, mordiendo una pelota a un metro de ella–. Podría quedarme hasta que lo acepten...–susurró.

–No–contestó Han rotundamente–, ni hablar, Leia. Tienes que arreglarlo con ellos. Si te quedas aquí, será peor.

–¿Prefieres que me vaya y que no me dejen volver a verte?–preguntó, dolida.

Han pareció debatir algo mentalmente. Leia se sintió un poco insultada por su silencio. Pero en seguida él se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella para agacharse al lado de su silla. La tomó de las manos para que lo mirase a la cara.

–¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hay ninguna fotografía en mi casa?–preguntó, desconcertándola con el repentino cambio de tema. Leia asintió quedamente y Han suspiró, tragando saliva, antes de continuar–. Te explicaré por qué...

 **Continuará.**


	23. Chapter 23

**El sustituto: Capítulo 23**

 _(POV Han)_

«...Mis padres nunca planearon tener hijos. Eran una pareja bastante peculiar. Ambos estaban peleados con sus respectivas familias, así que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Pero cuando mi madre dio a luz, ellos ni siquiera estaban casados.

Vivimos en la miseria los primeros años de mi vida. Nunca supe en qué trabajaba mi padre, pero siempre estaba fuera. Y aún así, teníamos el dinero mínimo para sobrevivir.

Yo nunca me sentí querido. No iban a recogerme a la salida del colegio como a los otros niños, ni jugaban conmigo. No me hacían caso cuando tropezaba o me hacía daño. No me ayudaban a hacer los deberes...Me sentía bastante solo, a pesar de que mi madre pasaba todo el día en casa. Y cuando me quejaba, me decían que así aprendería a ser mayor. Pero yo no quería ser mayor, quería ser un niño.

Cuando cumplí los siete años, las peleas entre mis padres eran más frecuentes. A veces ni siquiera se molestaban en esperar a que yo estuviese dormido para ponerse a discutir. El tema siempre era el mismo: el dinero. Al parecer, mi padre se metió en el negocio de las drogas en un intento de mejorar nuestra economía, pero mi madre no estaba nada contenta con ello.

Un día, cuando volví del colegio, mi casa estaba rodeada por policías y gente que no me dejaba pasar. Nunca volví a esa casa. Me dijeron que mis padres se habían ido y que no iban a volver. Años después, entendí que se trató de un ajuste de cuentas que acabó con sus vidas, incluida la de mi madre, que no había tenido nada que ver.

Así que debido a su mala relación con ellos, nadie de la familia quiso hacerse cargo de mí y pasé el resto de mi infancia y adolescencia en un orfanato. Digamos que no fui un chico demasiado fácil de tratar... A lo largo de los años, me mandaron a varias casas de acogida, pero nunca ponía de mi parte para llevarme bien con las familias. No quería llamar papá o mamá a nadie. Causaba más problemas que alegrías y siempre acababa volviendo al orfanato.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, salí corriendo de allí y me busqué la vida como pude. Pero cuando me gradué, cuando tuve mi primera novia, cuando encontré mi primer trabajo como profesor...En todos esos momentos, deseé tener una familia a la que poder contárselo. Gente que estuviera ahí para verlo, que se preocupase por mí, que se alegrase del hombre en el que me estaba convirtiendo. Pero esa gente nunca existió.»

–Yo he aprendido a vivir con ello, pero tú no tienes que hacer eso, Leia. Y no voy a dejar que pierdas ese privilegio delante de mis ojos.

Cuando Han terminó de narrar su historia, se sintió emocionalmente desnudo. Poca gente conocía su pasado y todavía se sentía extraño cuando recordaba esa oscura parte de su vida. Había mantenido la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Leia, todavía agachado frente a ella. Cuando alzó la vista para verla, se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

–Hey–susurró, llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica–, no quería hacerte sentir mal–Leia negó con la cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas.

–No, no es...–dijo, con la voz entrecortada–. Lo siento, yo no...–suspiró, acariciando el pelo de Han con suavidad–. Me siento tan estúpida ahora mismo. Me he comportado como una cría. Mis problemas no son nada comparado con lo que tú tuviste que pasar...

–No te has comportado como una cría–repuso Han, sonriendo levemente–. Te has comportado como una persona de veinte años que ha tenido la suerte de tener una familia. Y yo quiero que la sigas teniendo, por eso no puedes quedarte aquí. Tienes que hablar con ellos, Leia.

Han se incorporó y la joven se levantó de la silla, con aire decaído. Lo miró en silencio, como si estuviese debatiendo algo en su mente y después volvió a hablar.

–¿Incluso si eso significa no volver a verte?

Él tragó saliva, sin saber qué responder y desvió la mirada.

–No quiero tener que elegir–la escuchó susurrar.

–No te estoy haciendo elegir, Leia–dijo Han, con sinceridad–. Habla con tus padres, explícales lo que pasó, dales tiempo para entenderlo...Y cuando lo hayan hecho, yo seguiré aquí.

Leia guardó silencio de nuevo y él empezó a recoger la mesa. No estaba demasiado seguro de que los padres de la chica acabasen aceptando su relación. Más aún después de haber visto la reacción de Bail. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor? No quería ver a Leia así. Sabía que era una chica fuerte pero era obvio que todo aquello le estaba afectando.

–Nadie más que Winter sabe esto–miró a Leia, que parecía haber salido de su trance y volvía a hablarle, mientras él lavaba los platos–, pero soy adoptada.

Han dejó con lentitud el plato en su sitio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

–Que tu eres...¿Entonces Luke no es tu hermano?–preguntó, incapaz de pensar en algo mejor.

–Sí lo es–respondió ella rápidamente–. Ambos somos adoptados–Leia se acercó y comenzó a secar los platos mientras él la observaba–. Nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de tráfico pocos meses después de nuestro nacimiento. Ese día nos habían dejado en casa de Bail y Breha. Eran buenos amigos y cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado, decidieron hacerse cargo de nosotros.

–Vaya...Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Siento lo de tus padres–Leia se encogió de hombros y giró para tenerlo cara a cara.

–Mis padres son Bail y Breha Organa–dijo–. Mis padres biológicos son solo...fotografías, gente de la que he oído hablar pero que no recuerdo–Han asintió, comprensivo–. Siempre me he esforzado en dar lo mejor de mí para que Bail y Breha estuvieran orgullosos. Supongo que nunca quise–Leia suspiró, mirando al suelo–...que se arrepintieran de haberme adoptado.

–Estoy seguro de que no lo hacen–respondió Han, con seriedad.

Leia se acercó más a él y besó sus labios con ternura. Han supo que esa mañana ambos se habían desnudado en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra.

…

–Más despacio, bola de pelo, la comida no se va a evaporar.

Su perruno amigo lo ignoró mientras devoraba el cuenco que le había preparado y Han rodó los ojos, suspirando. Leia seguía en la ducha tras su conversación y él no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría después. " _¿Acaso no le has dicho que vuelva con sus padres? Ahora no te quejes. Es lo mejor para ella..._ "

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Cambió de rumbo y miró al interfono que había en la cocina. Por la pantalla de este, pudo ver que se trataba de Luke. Tragó saliva, antes de responder.

–¿Si?

–Han, ¿está Leia contigo?

–Sí.

–¿Puedo hablar con ella?

–Sube. Es el cuarto piso.

Colgó y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la entrada, encontrándose a Leia a la salida del baño, ya vestida con su ropa, pero con su camiseta todavía en la mano. Ella alzó una ceja, de forma interrogante.

–Es tu hermano. Quiere hablar contigo.

Leia asintió y su expresión se volvió seria de golpe. Le devolvió la camiseta para que se la pusiera. Han intentó ignorar el hecho de que ahora tenía su olor mientras abría la puerta. Luke ya esperaba al otro lado, inquieto. En cuanto vio a su hermana, se acercó para atraparla en un abrazo. Han se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta, un poco incómodo.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó el rubio al separarse.

–Me he ido de casa, Luke, ¿cómo crees que estoy?–respondió Leia, mirando a Han de soslayo.

–Lo siento, yo intenté hablar con ellos, pero no entraban en razón...

–¿Hablaste con papá y mamá?–lo interrumpió ella, sorprendida. Luke parecía un tanto avergonzado.

–Bueno...Lo intenté. Pero no escucharon más de dos frases. Estaban muy preocupados porque te habías ido–Leia desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos–. Siguen preocupados, Leia.

–Si estás aquí para convencerme de que vuelva...

–No, yo solo quería asegurarme de que...

–...ya lo han hecho por ti. Voy a volver. No te preocupes–terminó, ignorando al chico, que se quedó callado de golpe.

–¿Que ya te han convencido?–dijo, mirando el rostro serio de Han–. Ah, pues que...bien, ¿no?

Leia bajó la vista al suelo y se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo. Han sabía que era hora de despedirse. Y rogaba por que no fuese por última vez. Luke los miró a ambos, notando el cambio en el ambiente y se rascó la nuca, nervioso, antes de hablar.

–Bueno...te esperaré abajo, ¿vale?

Leia asintió y Han dejó pasar al chico. Después, reuniendo fuerzas, se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos. La joven no le devolvió la mirada y él supo que no quería que la viese llorar de nuevo. La abrazó, deseando que ese momento no acabase.

–Llámame cuando se hayan calmado un poco las cosas en tu casa, ¿vale?–preguntó, antes de separarse. Ella asintió con tristeza.

–No sé cuándo será eso, Han...–murmuró Leia.

–No importa. Aquí estaré–repitió, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad de la que era capaz en esos momentos.

Leia volvió a asentir y le dio un leve apretón a sus manos antes de soltarlas. La vio caminar hacia el ascensor por el que minutos antes se había ido Luke. Sin embargo, antes de que ella entrase, Han volvió a hablar.

–Leia.

–¿Qué?–dijo la chica, girándose para verle.

Han se apoyó en el marco de su puerta, cruzándose de brazos, y sonrió.

–Te quiero.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente y después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, antes de responder:

–Lo sé.

 **Continuará.**


	24. Chapter 24

**El sustituto: Capítulo 24**

 _(POV Leia)_

Habían pasado casi cuatro eternas semanas desde el desastroso día de su veinte cumpleaños. En ese tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, aunque no del todo para bien. Seguía estando, de alguna forma, castigada. Y no había vuelto a ver a Han. Por supuesto, habían hablado por teléfono casi todas las noches y sí, su relación había tomado, irónicamente, un rumbo más serio desde entonces, pero no se habían visto.

El sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido poco a poco, pero Leia todavía se sentía un poco avergonzada e incómoda cuando hablaba con sus padres. Habían llegado a un extraño acuerdo de silencio sobre el tema aunque, de vez en cuando, el nombre de Han se escapaba de sus labios o de los de Luke y sus padres miraban a ambos de forma reprobatoria. Aún así, después de muchas conversaciones y noches llorando y sin dormir, después de afirmar una y otra vez que no era un capricho de adolescente, Leia los había convencido para que le dieran una oportunidad al profesor. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero el hecho de que fuesen a intentarlo, la hacía muy feliz.

–¡Vamos, Leia, vamos a llegar tarde!

–¡Ya voy!

Había estado tomando clases de conducir durante todos esos días y esa mañana acababa de aprobar su examen y conseguir su licencia. A consecuencia de esto, durante la comida, sus padres le habían dicho que saldrían a cenar fuera para celebrarlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que le habían dado permiso para invitar a Han.

Siguió a Luke fuera de la casa y, tras discutir quién de los dos conduciría, decidió dejar a su hermano esa tarea, ya que se sentía demasiado nerviosa para sentarse al volante. Se sentía incluso más nerviosa que a la hora del examen. Y es que decir que echaba de menos a Han era quedarse muy corta.

No hubo una sola noche en esas cuatro semanas en la que no soñase con él. No podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que estuvo en su casa, en lo paciente y comprensivo que había sido y que estaba siendo con ella, en la forma en la que la cuidó y aconsejó y en lo bien que se había sentido al despertar a su lado en la cama. Se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla mientras Luke conducía hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado, mientras notaba un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Lo echaba de menos en todos los sentidos y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho ante la idea de volver a verle. Ni siquiera estaba preocupada por cómo se desarrollaría la cena con sus padres, solo le importaba volver a sentirlo cerca.

Ambos hermanos llegaron al restaurante cinco minutos después de la hora acordada y no tardaron en divisar la alta figura de Han esperando en la puerta. Leia sonrió inconscientemente al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para notar que llevaba una de sus camisas de profesor serio que en el fondo detestaba. " _Probablemente para causar una buena impresión..._ " pensó, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sintió cómo algo en ella se derretía por millonésima vez desde que conocía a ese hombre y lanzó una rápida mirada a Luke, que caminaba a su lado, antes de echar a correr. Escuchó al rubio reír a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en quien la esperaba allí delante como para darle importancia.

Han la atrapó en sus brazos en cuanto llegó a la puerta. Le susurró un _te he echado de menos_ al oído mientras notaba como él sonreía y murmuraba un _lo sé_. Cuando lo liberó de su abrazo, no pudo evitar buscar su boca con ansiedad. Él se tensó por un momento y despegó sus labios para mirar a su alrededor, volviendo a juntarlos con rapidez en cuanto vio que no había rastro de los padres de Leia. Enredó sus brazos en su pequeña cintura y ella se apretó más contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso casi instintivamente.

El sonido de Luke al carraspear a su lado los obligó a separarse y Leia fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

–Hey, mejor yo que papá–comentó el chico, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Han rió y lo saludó con un apretón de manos amistoso. Leia recordó que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra y eso hizo que su buen humor aumentase. Luke entró al restaurante y Han y ella lo siguieron de la mano. Un gesto tan simple como aquel la hacía sentir completa.

…

–¡Y el muy desgraciado me deja a cargo del niño, cuando me había invitado supuestamente para cenar!–Han puso cara de indignado mientras los hermanos reían–. Es la última vez que Wedge me toma el pelo, os lo juro. ¡Yo no soy una babysitter!

–Qué pena, yo contrataría tus servicios...–Leia le guiñó un ojo mientras Han alzaba una ceja, divertido.

Luke puso cara de querer replicar algo, pero su expresión cambió enseguida al mirar más allá de ellos en la mesa.

–Ya están aquí–dijo.

Leia notó cómo Han se puso derecho en su asiento. Deslizó su mano disimuladamente bajo la mesa para darle un apretón a la suya, antes de soltarlo y ponerse en pie. Bail y Breha llegaron a su lado, guiados por el camarero y saludaron a sus dos hijos con un beso en la mejilla. Intentando evitar el primer momento incómodo de la noche, Leia presentó a Han con rapidez, como si el incidente de su cumpleaños no hubiese ocurrido. Bail fue el primero en responder, seguramente para acabar con aquello de una vez.

–Este sí es tu novio de verdad, ¿no?–comentó Breha, mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor. Leia se sonrojó, sabiendo que su madre no lo decía con maldad, pero avergonzándose de todos modos al recordar la escena con Kes.

Los Organa se sentaron frente a ellos en la mesa, dejando a Luke en uno de los laterales, presidiéndola. Leia sintió cómo un sudor frío empezaba a abordarla, incapaz de sacar un tema de conversación mientras ojeaban la carta. Afortunadamente, su hermano volvió a mencionar su recién adquirido carnet de conducir y eso pareció alegrar bastante el ambiente. Miró a Han de reojo, concentrado en la carta, y pensó que había algo raro en él. Cayó en la cuenta casi al instante.

–Han, ¿y tus gafas?–preguntó, notando cómo sus padres los observaban con curiosidad.

–Um...–el aludido levantó la mirada del papel, casi avergonzado–. Las he olvidado en casa–dijo, como un niño al que sorprenden haciendo una travesura.

–Tenías mucha prisa por salir, ¿eh?–Luke sonrió burlonamente mientras Leia pensaba si sería de muy mala educación tirarle un trozo de pan a la cara.

–Pues la verdad es que sí, no me gusta llegar tarde a las citas importantes–respondió Han, volviendo a ser el mismo que Leia conocía.

Ayudó al castaño a leer algunas palabras que él no podía sin sus gafas mientras sentía la mirada de su madre clavada en ella. Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que sus padres estarían pensando de Han y disfrutar de la cena. Sin embargo, era difícil cuando Bail empezaba sus interrogatorios y Luke intentaba quitarle peso al asunto con bromas realmente malas. En varios ocasiones se sintió tentada a chocar su mano contra su frente, pero lo resistió.

–¿Y qué tal tu trabajo, Han?¿Te gusta ser profesor?–preguntó Breha de forma casual, cuando sirvieron el segundo plato. Bail se removió en su asiento y Leia tragó saliva.

–Sí, es lo que siempre quise ser–respondió Han con seriedad–. Bueno, ahora...estoy de vacaciones, como muchos otros–añadió sonriendo y Breha asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Pero ya tengo un nuevo lugar de trabajo para cuando empiece el siguiente curso–Leia miró a Han, sorprendida porque no lo había mencionado antes.

–¿De verdad?–Han asintió, contento.

–Es en un instituto cerca de la zona en la que vivo–explicó–. Me entrevistaron hace un par de días y fue bastante bien.

–Oh, debe ser difícil enseñar allí, con tanto adolescente rebelde–comentó su madre, mientras Leia miraba a Bail, que parecía estar suprimiendo las ganas de decir algo.

–Bueno, a veces. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Además es bonito cuando terminan el instituto y te lo agradecen.

–¿De qué forma se lo agradecen, profesor Solo?

Luke se concentró en mirar a su plato mientras Leia y Breha guardaban silencio ante la pregunta de Bail, mirándose sin saber cómo intervenir. Han se mantuvo serio y poco después Leia sintió su gran mano agarrando la suya bajo la mesa. Lo miró pero él seguía con la mirada fija en su padre.

–Bail...¿Puedo llamarle Bail?–dijo. El aludido asintió, no muy convencido y Han siguió hablando–. Llevo bastantes años trabajando en la docencia y quiero que sepa que nunca he tomado mi trabajo como un chiste. Para mí es algo muy serio. Dejar de ser profesor supondría dejar de ser yo mismo.

–¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?–interrumpió el hombre con rudeza.

–Que nunca arriesgaría lo más importante de mi vida, que es mi trabajo, a no ser que estuviese totalmente seguro de haber encontrado algo más importante todavía.

Leia se sonrojó más que nunca cuando sus padres y Luke pusieron sus ojos en ella, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir, pero al sentir cómo Han volvía a acariciar su mano bajo la mesa, la levantó de nuevo, aguantándoles la mirada, más segura que nunca antes.

 **Continuará.**


	25. Chapter 25

**El sustituto: Capítulo 25**

 _(POV Han)_

Han Solo llevaba años sin planear una cita tan detalladamente.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin y, antes de que Leia fuese de viaje con sus padres, había querido pasar un día diferente y divertido con ella. El parque de atracciones le pareció el sitio ideal, a pesar de la angustia que, desde pequeño, le provocaban las montañas rusas. Solo esperaba que Leia no mostrase especial interés por subirse a esa atracción en concreto o, en ese caso, iban a tener un problema. Aún así, se sentía con muchas ganas de pasar otro día con su chica. Últimamente pasaban demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero cuando no estaban juntos se le hacían eternos. Han se sentía tan enganchado a Leia que estaba convencido de que dejar una droga sería mucho más fácil que dejarla a ella. Intentaba recordar si había sentido algo parecido con sus primeras novias cuando era un adolescente, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: que lo que sentía por aquella joven no lo había sentido por nadie. Nunca.

Esa mañana, condujo hacia la casa de los Organa con tranquilidad, contento porque los padres de Leia no estarían allí para recibirlo. No es que tuviese nada en contra de Bail y Breha, pero su relación seguía siendo bastante tensa, a pesar de que ambas partes intentaban tratarse con respeto, y Han seguía sintiéndose bajo prueba cada vez que estaba delante de ellos. Pero ese día, Leia le había dicho que sus padres iban a una convención con sus tíos y que, por lo tanto, no debía enfrentarse a ellos ni vestirse como alguien que no era.

Aparcó su coche en la puerta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Le pareció extraño que Leia tardase en responder, ya que normalmente salía a recibirlo y atraparlo en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dos pequeñas cabezas se asomaron por ella.

–Um...Hola–dijo Han, mirando a los desconocidos–. ¿Está Leia en casa?

Los niños lo miraron con curiosidad y cuchichearon entre ellos, antes de echarse a reír.

–¿Eres su novio?–preguntó la niña. Parecía que encontraban la situación de lo más divertida porque no podían parar de soltar risitas.

Han abrió la boca para responder cuando escuchó el grito de Leia desde dentro de la casa. Escuchó sus rápidos pasos y la vio aparecer pocos segundos después, arrastrando a un tercer niño más pequeño de la mano. La chica lo miró de reojo antes de volver su atención a los pequeños.

–¿Se puede saber por qué habéis abierto la puerta sin mi permiso?–dijo, con un tono de autoridad que Han pocas veces había escuchado–. ¿Y si es un ladrón o alguien que os quiere hacer daño?

–Pero sabe tu nombre, prima–respondió el niño más mayor, poniendo cara de inocente–. No tiene pinta de ladrón.

–Ah, claro, porque como tú has visto tantos ladrones, puedes reconocerlos perfectamente, ¿verdad, Kendar? Menos mal que contamos con tu experiencia–Han no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara que había puesto el crío tras la bronca de Leia. Ella lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. Entra.

Los pequeños se apartaron y Han obedeció, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta a sus espaldas. Leia suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

–Vosotros dos, volved al salón con vuestro juego–los niños asintieron, antes de echar a andar–. ¡Y nada de pegar a tu hermano, Dania!–Leia miró a Han y sonrió con culpabilidad–. Son los hijos de mi tía. La mujer que iba a encargarse de ellos se puso enferma y mis padres los han traído aquí–explicó–. Lo siento mucho, Han, no vamos a poder ir al parque de atracciones.

–¿Y qué hay de Luke?–preguntó él.

–Está fuera de la ciudad, con sus amigos. No me queda otro remedio–Han asintió y desvió la mirada al pequeño que todavía tenía su mano unida a la de Leia. Ella se echó a reír antes de continuar–. Este es Ethan. Es un poco tímido. Este es mi amigo Han–le dijo al niño, que solo lo miró un segundo antes de pegarse más a las piernas de su prima. Leia se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.

–No te preocupes, le entiendo. Yo también me refugiaría ahí.

Leia lo golpeó para que no hablase de esas cosas delante del pequeño y él se echó a reír al ver su sonrojo. Tendrían que cancelar su tan planeada cita pero, aún así, Han no se quejaba. Ver a Leia de babysitter no estaba nada mal.

…

–¡Kendar, ten cuidado con ese vaso!¡Dania, para, no le tires agua!

Han suprimió las ganas de reír, sabiendo que eso solo le traería problemas, mientras escuchaba a Leia controlar a sus rebeldes primos en la cocina. El pequeño Ethan seguía sentado a la mesa junto a él. Ya había cogido un poco de confianza y al menos no le esquivaba la mirada, aunque era bastante reservado. Totalmente opuesto a sus hermanos, que habían vuelto loca a su prima toda la mañana. Leia volvió a entrar al salón seguida de ambos niños y con cara de cansancio.

–Vamos, Ethan, es la hora de la siesta.

El niño saltó de su asiento, obediente, y agarró su mano mientras Kendar y Dania se quejaban en voz alta. Era evidente que no querían dormir, pero la mirada que les dedicó Leia los hizo callar al instante. Incluso Han se sintió por un momento obligado a dormir y los siguió hasta la habitación. Era la de Bail y Breha, ya que tenía la cama más grande, y eso le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Como si no debiese estar allí. Estaba seguro de que Bail no lo querría allí.

Leia le cedió el puesto de cuenta-cuentos y Han tuvo que narrar a los tres niños la historia de una guerra que siempre explicaba en sus clases, aunque esa vez adornada y censurada para la edad de los pequeños.

–¡Yo quería una historia de princesas!–se quejó Dania, interrumpiendo su narración.

–¡Cállate, Dania, quiero saber el final!–Han se alegró de que los hermanos mayores estuviesen separados por Ethan, ya que estaba seguro de que, de no ser así, habrían empezado a pelearse.

–Bueno, es que yo no me sé ninguna historia así–dijo, sonriendo mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente–. Pero quizá tu prima sí.

–A la prima Leia no le gustan esas historias. Dice que las princesas son estúpidas y tiene razón–contestó Kendar, cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero eso no es cierto–repuso Han, antes de que Dania empezara a quejarse de nuevo–. Hay princesas guerreras, que no son estúpidas.

–¿Princesas guerreras?–la niña frunció el ceño, no muy convencida–. ¿Como cuales?

–Como tu prima–Han sonrió ante la cara de confusión de los tres niños.

–¿Leia es una princesa?–preguntó Ethan, con voz adormilada.

–La mejor de todas–respondió él, guiñando un ojo al niño.

…

Cuando Han terminó de contar su historia, apagó la luz de la habitación y salió de ella haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Leia seguía recogiendo y limpiando los restos de la comida. La encontró frente al fregadero, de espaldas a él, y no pudo resistir acercarse sigilosamente a abrazarla. Dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida, pero se dejó abrazar con gusto.

–¿Ya se han dormido?–Han asintió, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la chica–. Genial, ahora me puedes ayudar a terminar con esto.

–Hey, yo he cocinado y contado los cuentos. Esto te toca a ti solita–Leia dio media vuelta entre sus brazos para mirarle de frente, alzando una ceja.

–Has cocinado porque te has ofrecido...

–Porque tu ibas a acabar quemando la cocina–la interrumpió él, sonriendo–. No sé cómo tus padres te dejan sola, Leia. Pero los platos te toca limpiarlos a ti. ¿O acaso me estás utilizando?–la chica sonrió y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–Oh, me has pillado. Lo admito. Te estoy usando como esclavo.

–¿Esclavo?–Han acarició su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo–. Me gusta cómo suena eso...–susurró, inclinándose hacia ella.

–Eres un sinvergüenza.

–Eso también suena bien...

Leia rió antes de unir sus labios en lo que pretendía ser un beso casual. Pero era la primera vez que la besaba en todo el día y no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento a solas. Leia llevaba unos pantalones cortos que seguramente sus padres no hubiesen aprobado por nada del mundo y Han no estaba seguro de si se los había puesto para torturarlo o simplemente tenía calor, pero no iba a quejarse de las vistas que le habían proporcionado durante toda la mañana. Bajó una de las manos que reposaban en su cintura hacia las piernas de la chica y volvió a subir, acariciando la piel de sus muslos.

–¿Tienen el sueño muy ligero tus primos?–preguntó con voz ronca, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras mientras los labios de Leia recorrían su cuello.

–No demasiado–la escuchó murmurar, concentrada en su tarea de volverle loco.

–Mm...Entonces es hora de su siesta, señorita Organa–respondió él, mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos y salía de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

–¿Vas a demostrarme lo sinvergüenza que eres?

–Entre otras cosas, cariño. Entre otras cosas.

 **Continuará.**


	26. Chapter 26

**El sustituto: Capítulo 26**

 _(POV Leia)_

El final del verano y la vuelta a la vida universitaria fueron más duros de lo que Leia había previsto. El hecho de volver a tener clases de historia política con el profesor Calrissian se le hacía muy extraño y se pasaba toda la hora echando de menos a Han, por varias razones. Además, sabía que no era la única. Muchos de sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado al profesor Solo en las últimas semanas del curso anterior y la decepción fue visible en sus caras los primeros días de clase, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Solo se había ido sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Había escuchado a muchas chicas de su facultad comentando con resignación que ya no sería tan entretenido ir a clase porque, aunque Calrissian también era considerado uno de los profesores más atractivos de la universidad, no era comparable al antiguo sustituto. Cada vez que ese tipo de conversación llegaba a sus oídos, Leia tenía que suprimir una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella era la única afortunada que seguía en contacto con el profesor. Y, tenía que admitir, que en muy buen contacto.

La semana de vacaciones que pasó con sus padres y Luke, aunque la había mantenido alejada de su novio, había valido la pena, ya que Bail y Breha habían dejado de fruncir el ceño cada vez que ella mencionaba a Han o que este iba a buscarla. Parecían haber aceptado un poco que su hija saliera con el profesor. Incluso cuando varios compañeros de trabajo de su padre habían cuchicheado sobre el tema, Bail no había mostrado signos de enfado. Lo había comentado una noche, durante la cena, como una anécdota más, sorprendiendo incluso a Breha.

En general, parecía que por fin la vida le sonreía. Veía a Han cuanto podía, teniendo en cuenta que ahora que trabajaba en un instituto, sus horarios eran diferentes. Pero habían caído en una maravillosa rutina en la que él recogía a Leia todos los viernes por la tarde y no volvía a llevarla a casa hasta el domingo. El armario de Han ya contaba con varias prendas de ropa y pijamas que pertenecían a Leia y su cepillo de dientes descansaba al lado del suyo en el baño. Esos pequeños detalles hacían que se sintiera como en casa.

Salió de la universidad más temprano de lo normal esa mañana debido a la ausencia de un profesor y decidió dar una sorpresa a su novio. Divisó a Winter hablando con Luke al lado de la biblioteca, de camino al aparcamiento, y tuvo que suprimir las ganas de acercarse a husmear. En los últimos días, habían estado tramando algo. Lo sabía y sabía que acabarían involucrándola de algún modo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y esperar.

Condujo su nuevo coche hacia el instituto en el que Han llevaba ya tres semanas trabajando y aparcó en la parte de atrás. Era la hora del descanso y varios de los alumnos más mayores se encontraban en la puerta cuando ella se acercó. Cruzó la valla, consciente de las miradas curiosas de algunos de ellos, y no tardó en divisar a Han de pie al lado de unas escaleras, hablando con un grupo de alumnos que no debían pasar de los catorce años, con sus gafas de sol puestas.

Sonrió y echó a andar en su dirección. Antes de llegar a su altura, sin embargo, paró al ver a una mujer morena que también debía ser profesora acercándose a él. Le puso una mano en el brazo para llamar su atención y los observó apartarse del grupo de jóvenes para hablar. La profesora seguía tocando el brazo de Han de una forma demasiado casual para su gusto. Leia intentó ignorar la pequeña punzada de celos que se había instalado en su corazón y echó a andar de nuevo. Cuando llegó a su lado, los dos profesores reían.

–Te aseguro que quería suspenderlo a propósito...–contaba la mujer. Dejó de hablar cuando su vista reparó en Leia. Han giró la cabeza, siguiendo su mirada, aún sonriendo.

–Hey–dijo, sorprendido cuando la vio, quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Darte una sorpresa–contestó Leia, sintiéndose un poco tonta de repente y sin saber muy bien por qué. La profesora la observó, curiosa, antes de hablar.

–¿Es familia tuya?–le preguntó a Han.

–¿Eh? Ah...Sí. ¿Te importa si...?–respondió él, haciendo gestos para que los dejase solos.

–No, claro, luego nos vemos–se despidió la mujer, entrando al edificio.

Han la cogió de la mano con suavidad y la guió hacia una esquina. " _¿Familia?¿Quién se habrá creído que soy?¿Su hermana pequeña?¿Su sobrina? Menuda estúpida..._ " pensó Leia, molesta. " _¿Y este imbécil por qué le dice que si?_ ".

–¿No tienes clase?–preguntó Han, todavía sujetando su mano, ajeno a su repentino cambio de humor. Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió–. Me alegro de verte...–susurró, apartando unos mechones de pelo de su cara.

–Quién lo diría...–murmuró ella, con ironía, soltando su mano.

–¿Uh?

–Veo que ya te has hecho amigo de todos los profesores. Qué suerte que seas tan sociable–no sabía por qué pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Han frunció el ceño, confuso–. Será mejor que me vaya ya, no queremos que seas el único al que su _familia_ visita en horario laboral–dio media vuelta para irse, pero Han la sujetó del brazo.

–¿Para esto has venido?–preguntó–¿Para irte enfadada y amargarnos el día ambos?

–¿Amargarte el día?–repitió ella, incrédula–. No sabía que visitar a mi novio en su trabajo era amargarle el día–Han suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

–Yo no he dicho eso. No tienes que estar celosa, Leia, no te he dado motivos hasta ahora–dijo él, suavizando la voz.

–No estoy celosa–respondió, desviando la vista hacia el grupo de alumnos de las escaleras, que los observaban con curiosidad, y después volvió a mirar a Han–. ¿Por qué no le has dicho quién soy?

–No es asunto suyo. Es mi vida privada–Leia se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencida y él continuó–. Vamos, Leia, ¿qué pensaría la gente si se enterase de que estoy con una chica once años menor que yo?

–¿Te avergüenzas?–preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

–¡No!–exclamó Han casi al instante–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Simplemente digo que siempre lo hemos llevado con discreción, ¿por qué iba a contarlo ahora, aquí, en mi nuevo trabajo, donde apenas me conocen?

Leia guardó silencio, pensando si tal vez ella estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si Han acababa hartándose de sus arranques infantiles? ¿Y si prefería a alguien adulto como él? Alguien como aquella profesora...

Han volvió a tirar de su mano para llevarla hacia el muro del edificio, apartándola de la vista de los alumnos. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella lo apretó con fuerza, como si temiese que escapara.

–Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?–Leia sonrió al escucharle y esos oscuros pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente.

–Lo sé–respondió ella, al deshacer el abrazo, mirándole a los ojos–. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras–su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Han descansó sus manos alrededor de su cintura–. Me vendría bien un beso para sobrellevar las aburridas clases de historia...

–¿Un beso de familiar?–Leia se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla derecha del profesor–. ¿Qué tal así?–Han rió y negó con la cabeza, acercándola más a él.

–Sabes exactamente cómo lo quiero–murmuró, antes de inclinar sus labios hacia ella.

Leia se encargó de revolverle los cabellos mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y mordió su labio inferior al separarse. Han sonrió con intención de devolverle el mordisco cuando la sirena que anunciaba el final del descanso los interrumpió. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–Tengo que volver a clase–dijo, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar–. Vamos, te acompaño a la salida.

Leia asintió, contenta al ver cómo Han agarraba su mano para guiarla entre el pelotón de alumnos que volvía al edificio. No pasó por alto los cuchicheos y las miradas de los más jóvenes al pasar por su lado. No quería que su visita causara problemas a Han, pero a él no parecía importarle lo que pensaran los alumnos, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que habían mantenido. Ir de la mano podía significar muchas cosas.

Varios profesores que se encontraban fumando en la puerta del instituto saludaron a Han y él les devolvió el saludo con simpatía. Parecía tan contento allí como en la universidad y eso hacía que Leia ya no se sintiese tan culpable por haber provocado su despido.

La abrazó antes de prometerle que la llamaría más tarde y ella volvió a su coche, dejando sus dudas e inseguridades por el camino. Por el momento.

…

–¿Crees que Wedge se enfadaría mucho si no vamos a esa cena?

–Probablemente. Lleva semanas queriendo presentarme a su nueva novia.

Leia suspiró y rodó hacia un lado de la cama, perezosa. Han estiró un brazo hacia ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda y provocando los ya conocidos escalofríos que la recorrían de arriba a abajo cada vez que la tocaba. No había sido su intención acabar allí. Ella había ido a casa de Han esa tarde para estudiar y hacerle compañía mientras él preparaba sus clases, pero cada día que estaban juntos parecía más difícil mantener las distancias. Y tampoco era que fuese a quejarse. Y por eso, finalmente, ni Leia había estudiado, ni Han había preparado nada.

Volvió a rodar hacia su lado y se incorporó para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos, su respiración todavía no se había calmado, su pecho subía y bajaba y su pelo era un completo desastre. " _Mi pelo debe estar igual o peor_ " pensó ella, mientras sonreía ante esa imagen.

–Voy a ducharme y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?–dijo, moviéndose para buscar su ropa interior a los pies de la cama. Han entreabrió sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada pícara.

–¿Necesitas ayuda para frotar tu espalda?–Leia rió, negando con la cabeza.

–Si entras ahí conmigo, los dos sabemos que no llegaremos a esa cena–respondió, cargando con su ropa hasta la salida de la habitación, consciente de que Han no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–No creo que a Wedge le importe si llegamos diez minutos tarde.

Escuchó al profesor levantarse de la cama y ella echó a correr hacia el baño, llenando el apartamento con sus risas.

 **Continuará.**


	27. Chapter 27

**NA:** Siento la tardanza, mi inspiración se fue por la ventana, pero ya ha vuelto (o eso creo). Os aviso de que a este fic ya solo le quedan tres o cuatro capítulos para llegar a su fin. Y también que de aquí al final todos los capítulos estarán contados solo desde el punto de vista de Leia.

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 27**

 _(POV Leia)_

–Chicos, estas son las invitaciones a mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el club de mis padres–Leia levantó la vista de los apuntes para ver a una de sus compañeras de clase repartiendo unas tarjetas a casi todos los alumnos que estaban en el aula–. Podéis venir a la hora que queráis porque no hay hora límite–La chica se acercó hacia ella y le repartió una invitación, sonriendo–, será hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Y podéis traer a vuestras parejas o algunos amigos si queréis.

Leia suspiró, guardando su tarjeta en el bolso, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el libro. No era que no le apeteciera ir a esa fiesta. De hecho, estaba sorprendida de ver que tenía muchas ganas. Los últimos días los había pasado encerrada en casa, estudiando, y se sentía bastante agobiada a pesar de que todavía faltaba mucho para los exámenes. Sabía que algo como una fiesta era lo que más necesitaba y que le vendría muy bien para despejarse. Pero quería ir con Han y eso era imposible. Sabía que si sus compañeros de clase se enteraban de que salía con su antiguo profesor, se montaría un buen revuelo en la facultad. La gente allí era demasiado chismosa.

–¿Tú vas a ir, Leia?–le preguntó su compañera de pupitre, agitando la invitación delante de su cara.

–Todavía no lo sé–dijo con sinceridad–. Hay mucho que estudiar y muchos trabajos que entregar...

–Oh, vamos–respondió la chica–, aún falta para los exámenes. Y seguro que llevas todos los trabajos al día.

–¿Te da vergüenza ir con Winter por los rumores?–preguntó otra compañera, metiéndose en la conversación.

Leia frunció el ceño. Esa joven no le caía demasiado bien.

–¿Rumores?¿Qué rumores?

–Ya sabes, que sois pareja, lesbianas–contestó, riendo. Leia abrió la boca para responder, pero su compañera de al lado se adelantó.

–Pero si Leia tiene novio, ¿no?–dijo, confusa.

–¿Que tiene novio?¿De verdad?

–Eso me dijo mi amigo Kes, que también la conoce.

" _Cambia de tema, cambia de tema YA_ " pensó Leia, empezando a sentirse acorralada y apuntando la nota mental de matar a Kes Dameron cuando volviese a verlo.

–No es asunto vuestro con quien salga. ¿Tienes algún problema si yo fuese homosexual?–preguntó. La otra chica la miró de mala gana pero no dijo nada más.

El profesor Calrissian entró al aula, haciendo que los alumnos volvieran a sus asientos para empezar la clase. Leia miró a su compañera de forma interrogante y ella le sonrió con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquellas chicas no tenían ni idea de quién era su novio y esperaba que siguiese siendo así. Pero una pequeña y egoísta parte de ella deseaba ver sus caras si se enteraban de que estaba saliendo con Han Solo.

…

Las Navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y, aunque Leia se sentía muy emocionada por compartirlas por primera vez con Han, eso también significaba que los primeros exámenes del curso se acercaban. Lo cual provocaba menos tiempo libre para ella. Como consecuencia, llevaba cuatro días sin ver a su novio.

Y además, por mucho que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle ni cuándo podría escapar de los estudios para hacer sus compras navideñas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo pronto.

Había planeado hacerlo ese mismo día, al salir de clase. Iba directa al aparcamiento pensando en coger el coche, dejar sus cosas en casa y deambular por las tiendas en busca de los regalos perfectos, cuando el pitido de otro vehículo llamó su atención a medio camino. Giró para mirar al mismo tiempo que varios alumnos del campus y reconoció, sorprendida, el coche de Han. El profesor le sonrió desde dentro, con un brazo apoyado sobre la ventanilla abierta, mientras conducía con lentitud hacia su lado. Leia se desvió del camino, acercándose al viejo mercedes plateado e ignorando las miradas que sentía fijas en su nuca.

–Han, ¿qué haces aquí?–dijo, inclinándose hacia la ventanilla cuando estuvo a su lado, mientras él apagaba el motor.

–Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño–respondió él con ironía, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios–. Tenía ganas de verte. He salido temprano porque algunos alumnos han ido hoy de excursión y he pensado en invitarte a comer, ¿qué te parece?–Han le guiñó un ojo y Leia se mordió el labio, pensando que su plan de compras navideñas estaba oficialmente arruinado–. Podemos volver luego a por tu coche.

–¿Y no pasará nada si te ven aquí?–preguntó, echando una rápida mirada hacia la gente que paseaba por el campus.

–Ya no trabajo aquí, tus padres saben lo nuestro...No veo por qué deberíamos seguir siendo más discretos que las demás parejas–dijo–. Estoy harto de eso. Por mí que se entere todo el mundo–Leia sonrió de oreja a oreja y él la imitó, pateando el asiento de al lado con la mano.

La chica dio la vuelta al coche y entró, aceptando su invitación y ocupando el asiento. Dejó caer su bolso en la parte trasera mientras Han la observaba acomodarse, con una mano todavía en el volante. En cuanto volvió la vista al frente, Leia divisó a varias de sus compañeras de clase sentadas en un banco, no muy lejos de ellos. Entre ellas, aquella que la había acusado de salir con Winter. La mayoría estaban observando la escena con caras de confusión. No pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas ni tampoco la gran satisfacción que sus rostros le provocaban. Volvió a mirar a Han y, sonriendo con anticipo, se inclinó para atrapar su labio inferior lentamente y con ternura. Él le devolvió el beso, acariciando con la mano libre su mejilla derecha y después su barbilla. Leia suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que había echado de menos esos momentos en esos cuatro días separados. Cuando el beso subió de tono y ella tuvo que separarse en busca de aire, Han volvió a arrancar el motor para salir de allí.

Al pasar por delante del lugar exacto en el que se encontraban sus compañeras, Leia no pudo evitar volver a mirar en su dirección. Sus caras eran un poema y, aunque sabía que probablemente iba a estar en boca de todos en la facultad durante unos cuantos días, nunca se había sentido mejor que en esos momentos.

" _Ya pueden contar con quién estoy engañando a Winter_ " pensó, divertida, mientras la universidad se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el espejo retrovisor.

…

Hacía siglos que no pisaba un restaurante de comida rápida y, aunque la comida basura no era muy del agrado de Han, Leia lo convenció para ir, guiada por un repentino e infantil antojo poco común en ella.

Estaba esperando a que el chico volviese a la mesa con sus pedidos, todavía recordando las caras de sus compañeras de clase, cuando el móvil de Han empezó a vibrar en su asiento. Leia lo miró por encima de la mesa y vio que la llamada era de una persona a la que él tenía guardada con el nombre "Jyn E". Buscó en su mente a alguien llamado así, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su antiguo sustituto nunca la había mencionado delante de ella. Leia ignoró el teléfono, pensando que no tenía derecho a contestar por él.

Cuando Han volvió con sus hamburguesas, se puso a contarle cómo había odiado esos restaurantes cuando era más joven y cómo uno de sus primeros y, según él, únicos, rechazos amorosos le había ocurrido en un sitio como aquel. La chica se rió tanto de la anécdota que olvidó mencionar la llamada. Sin embargo, estaba intentando lanzar una patata a la boca de Han, entre risas, cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Él lo miró mientras comía y Leia no pasó por alto el detalle de que la había mirado disimuladamente al ver el mismo nombre de antes en la pantalla. Aún así, se hizo la desinteresada, mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando Han no contestó al móvil, volvió su vista a él, dando un pequeño trago a su bebida antes de hablar y rezando por que su voz sonase casual.

–¿No lo coges?–él meneó la cabeza, cogiendo otra patata de su plato.

–Nah–dijo, de forma indiferente–, era solo Wedge. Lo llamaré luego.

Leia asintió, mordiéndose la lengua y bajando la vista a su comida, mientras un extraño sentimiento se instalaba en su pecho. Uno que nunca antes había sentido.

No sabía quién era Jyn E, pero sí sabía que Han acababa de mentirle por primera vez en su vida. Por ella.

 **Continuará.**


	28. Chapter 28

**El sustituto: Capítulo 28**

 _(POV Leia)_

–No sé por qué tengo que acompañarte a todas las tiendas, ¿has visto cómo me han mirado esas señoras cuando he ojeado la lencería?–Leia se echó a reír, recordando el momento, mientras caminaba con su hermano por el centro comercial.

–Creerán que eres un pervertido–comentó, distraída por los escaparates y la decoración navideña. Luke resopló, apretando mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

–No tiene gracia. Has comprado regalos para media ciudad, ¿te falta mucho? Tengo hambre–preguntó, igual de aburrido que un niño pequeño en un coche.

–Todavía no le he comprado nada a Han. Y esta es la única tarde en la que he podido escaparme de él...

–Ah, la pasión al principio de una relación no dura para siempre, ¿eh?–Leia le golpeó levemente en un costado con las bolsas que cargaba.

–No seas tonto. Sabes a lo que me refería–respondió mientras Luke sonreía.

–¿No vas a su casa esta noche?

–No, esta noche ha quedado con Lando y, como comprenderás, mi idea de plan romántico no incluye a mi profesor de historia.

–Solo al sustituto–comentó su hermano.

–Solo al sustituto–afirmó ella, sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron husmeando las tiendas, abarrotadas de gente, mientras fuera anochecía. Leia había comprado regalos para los pocos compañeros de clase que le caían bien, para Winter, para sus padres, para Luke (sin que él se enterase, claro) e incluso para Wedge. Pero seguía sin saber qué podía regalar a Han. " _¿Qué le regalas a la persona que más quieres en el mundo para que esté a su altura?_ ".

Casi cuando los establecimientos estaban a punto de cerrar, la respuesta llegó a ella como una aparición divina. Paró a Luke, agarrándolo del brazo, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el escaparate. Sonrió ampliamente, pensando que aquel sería, probablemente, el regalo más cursi que Han Solo iba a recibir en su vida.

...

Después de la cena, los hermanos salieron del centro comercial, encontrándose con una fuerte tormenta que agitaba las calles de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, el coche de Luke los esperaba aparcado a pocos metros de allí. Corrieron en su dirección, riendo como dos niños pequeños con las bolsas sobre sus cabezas para evitar empaparse. Una vez dentro y de camino a casa, Leia le escribió un mensaje a Han para decirle que lo pasara bien con Lando y que su tarde de estudio había sido mucho más aburrida en la universidad sin él. Esa era la excusa que había puesto para escabullirse.

Luke y ella compartieron un confortable silencio durante la mitad del trayecto hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablarle de sus clases y exámenes. Ella lo escuchó mientras observaba la lluvia torrencial a través de la ventanilla cerrada. Cuando el coche paró en un semáforo, vio algo que la dejó sin habla.

Han luchaba por abrir un paraguas bajo el toldo de una tienda mientras otra mujer lo miraba riendo. Cuando por fin lo abrió, la chica a la que, a pesar de la lluvia, Leia reconoció como aquella profesora del instituto en el que él trabajaba, entrelazó su brazo con el de Han y ambos echaron a andar bajo el paraguas. El semáforo se puso en verde en ese momento y Luke arrancó, ajeno a lo que su hermana acababa de presenciar.

Leia parpadeó un par de veces, todavía mirando hacia la calle en absoluto silencio. Su corazón latía con rapidez, pero no por la razón por la que solía hacerlo normalmente. Han no había quedado con Lando. Había quedado con ella. Y se lo había ocultado. Había vuelto a mentirle, igual que aquel día en el restaurante de comida rápida. ¿Sería la profesora aquella tal Jyn? ¿Por qué estaba su novio quedando a solas con ella? Leia sintió que su estómago se revolvía y tuvo que recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento para no vomitar. Aquel extraño sentimiento volvía a oprimirle el pecho y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. A su mente no se le ocurrían muchas respuestas para el hecho de que Han estuviese viendo a otra chica a escondidas. ¿Se había cansado de ella? ¿Se había enamorado de aquella mujer? En lo más profundo de su ser, Leia sabía que debía enfadarse. Probablemente debía llamarlo, decirle que era un mentiroso de mierda, que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo. Pero su pecho dolía todavía más solo con pensar en una vida sin él.

Luke aparcó el coche delante de su puerta y ella salió de forma automática, adentrándose en la casa y dejando al chico detrás, protestando porque no iba a ayudarlo con las bolsas que habían traído.

Leia entró a su habitación, buscó un pijama y entró al baño, sin tan siquiera saludar a sus padres. Se desnudó, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se puso bajo él, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Solo en ese momento se permitió a sí misma derrumbarse.

...

El día de Navidad había llegado y Leia solo había visto a Han una vez tras descubrir su mentira.

Esa vez fue dos días después de su tarde de compras y, aunque le avergonzaba recordarlo, habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Todavía seguía sin saber qué se apoderó de ella cuando llegó a casa de Han y lo vio esperándola con la misma sonrisa y calma de siempre. Al principio había querido abofetearlo, pero después simplemente se había lanzado a su boca con ferocidad. Ni siquiera le mencionó que estaba enfadada con él. No le dijo que lo había visto bajo la lluvia con esa profesora. No le pidió explicaciones. Y estaba decepcionada consigo misma por ello.

Así que él seguía pensando que todo iba bien entre ellos mientras Leia se quedaba sin uñas, estresada, preguntándose si estaría saliendo con las dos a la vez y si debería ser ella quien lo dejase antes de que resultase todavía más herida. Pero la forma de hablar y de actuar de Han no eran las de un hombre que engañaba. Seguía comportándose igual con ella, mirándola igual, queriéndola igual. Y ella estaba hecha un lío.

Decidió intentar olvidar con todas sus fuerzas aquello y pasar un día de Navidad relativamente tranquilo. Sus padres, en una gran muestra de amabilidad por su parte, habían invitado a Han a comer con ellos. Y por primera vez Leia se sintió más cómoda con ellos delante. Porque si ellos estaban allí, podría controlarse. No quería montar una escena delante de su familia, a pesar de que, tal vez, Han merecía sufrir la ira de su padre. No lo hizo y se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma y su autocontrol.

Tras la comida, como todos los años, Winter y sus padres hicieron una visita a los Organa para el momento de intercambiar los regalos. Lo hacían así desde que los chicos eran muy pequeños y habían mantenido la tradición todo ese tiempo. A Leia no se le escapó la mirada que los padres de Winter intercambiaron con los suyos cuando vieron que Han también estaba allí y una pequeña parte de ella se sintió enfadada. Los más jóvenes se quedaron en el salón mientras que los adultos salieron a tomar té al jardín.

Entre regalo y regalo, vio a Luke y Winter apartándose hacia un rincón para hablar en voz baja. Cuando iba a preguntar qué se traían entre manos, sin embargo, volvieron a su lado y su amiga habló mirando hacia Han y ella.

–Este es nuestro regalo–dijo, extendiendo un sobre que Leia no había visto antes.

–¿Qué?–preguntó, confundida–¿Vuestro?¿Desde cuándo hacéis regalos juntos?–alzó una ceja mientras Han imitaba su cara de confusión.

–Desde que sale mucho más barato–contestó Luke, encogiéndose de hombros. Leia se quedó un momento en silencio mientras los tres pares de ojos que había en la sala se posaban en ella, expectantes por que abriera su regalo.

–O sea que todo este tiempo...–suspiró y dejó escapar una risa–.¡Sois idiotas, pensaba que estabais liados!–Winter se echó a reír y Han dio varios codazos a Luke sugestivamente. Este se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza.

–Ah, si tan solo tu hermanito quisiera...–dijo su amiga, en un fingido tono soñador y ahora todos rieron.

Leia tragó saliva y miró a Han, extendiendo el sobre hacia él, puesto que también era su regalo. Su novio le hizo señas para que fuese ella quien lo abriera. Bastante inquieta, rompió la parte de arriba y sacó el contenido de su interior. Han se inclinó sobre su hombro para mirar los billetes y Leia bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

–¿Un viaje?¿Para nosotros?–preguntó el profesor, sorprendido. Winter asintió con la cabeza, emocionada.

–Leia ha querido viajar a esa isla desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo–explicó esta–. Hubo una época en la que no hablaba de otra cosa–Luke también asintió para corroborar la historia de su amiga–, así que pensamos que era la ocasión perfecta. ¿Qué mejor que ir con su novio, en una escapada romántica durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

–¿Esto lo saben Bail y Breha?–preguntó Han, dudoso.

Leia hizo lo posible por sonreír a su hermano y a Winter y por parecer emocionada mientras les agradecía el regalo. No sabía si en su situación era muy buena idea hacer un viaje a solas con Han, pero eso ellos no lo sabían y ella tampoco pensaba contarlo. Cuando recogieron todos los papeles de regalos del salón, cayó en la cuenta de que aún tenía que entregarle el suyo a Han. Sintió el frío y el dolor instalándose en su pecho cuando su mente imaginó a aquella mujer haciendo lo mismo y tal vez incluso a Han comprando algo para ella.

Una mano en su cintura la sacó de sus pensamientos. Notó a Han inclinarse detrás de ella para hablarle al oído.

–Hey, ¿podemos ir a tu cuarto un momento?

Leia asintió secamente y aceptó su firme mano de camino a la habitación, con la sangre bombeando en sus oídos y el miedo encogiéndole el corazón.

Quizás, finalmente, no le haría ningún regalo a Han.

 **Continuará.**


	29. Chapter 29

**El sustituto: Capítulo 29**

 _(POV Leia)_

La última vez que viajó en un avión había sido el año anterior, con sus padres y Luke, durante las vacaciones de verano. No podía creer cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Esta vez, no esperaba en la puerta de embarque junto a su familia. Esta vez, lo hacía junto a Han. Este sería su primer viaje de pareja.

Leia estaba sentada esperando, con los codos sobre su maleta, observando a los demás pasajeros que iban y venían, todos con la misma expresión alegre, propia de alguien que va de vacaciones, mientras Han hablaba por el móvil a unos metros. Lo vio caminar de lado a lado, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Esa mañana, cuando había ido a recogerla a su casa, lo había notado bastante nervioso y ahora estaba casi segura de que era por el avión, a pesar de que Han intentaba esconderlo.

Leia bostezó, estirando sus brazos con discreción sobre la maleta, y fijó su mirada en la nueva pulsera que decoraba su muñeca. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante su regalo de Navidad, recordando el momento en el que lo recibió, hacía ya una semana...

 _Entró a su habitación detrás de Han, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo. Intentaba no pensar en que su novio iba a romper con ella, en el día de Navidad, en su propia casa y con su familia allí. Pero esa era la única posibilidad que cruzaba su mente después de haberle visto pasear con aquella mujer por la calle. Nunca se había sentido más inútil e indefensa como en ese momento._

 _Se quedó parada, de pie junto a la cama, debatiendo si debía o no decirle que lo sabía todo, hasta que vio al profesor extendiéndole una cajita, alargada y envuelta en papel de regalo, delante de sus ojos. Cuando le dijo que era su regalo de Navidad y que quería que lo abriera allí, en privado, Leia lo cogió, todavía confundida. Y cuando lo abrió y vio la pulsera con el "te quiero" grabado en su interior, no pudo hacer nada por evitar el tonto ataque de risa que se apoderó de ella. Han la observó, levantando una ceja, entre confundido y divertido._

– _¿Qué pasa?¿Es tan cursi que da risa?–preguntó, con una nota de inseguridad en su voz que, a pesar de todo, hizo a Leia sentir una nueva oleada de cariño hacia él._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, todavía riendo con lágrimas en los ojos y se agachó para sacar el regalo de Han de debajo de su cama. Le entregó el paquete mientras él aún la miraba extrañado. Sacó el brazalete de cuero que ella había comprado, sorprendido._

– _¿Tu también me compraste una pulsera?_ – _preguntó, sonriendo por la coincidencia._

– _Mira en la parte de dentro._

 _Han obedeció, dando la vuelta a su regalo y ambos rompieron a reír en cuanto leyó la inscripción que decía "lo sé"._

Mientras atravesaban los controles de la puerta de embarque y revisaban sus maletas, la mente de Leia seguía sin darle un descanso. A pesar de que Han se comportaba igual que siempre y, a pesar de que, gran parte de ella confiaba en él, no era capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que vio aquel día de tormenta y al hecho de que Han no había mencionada nada. No sabía cómo iba a terminar aquel viaje pero tenía claro que no iba a volver a su casa todavía con las dudas devorándola.

Han le cedió el asiento junto a la ventana del avión y se sentó a su lado, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa de forma nerviosa. Leia lo miró confirmando sus sospechas de que no le gustaban demasiado las alturas y entrelazó su pequeña mano con la de él.

–Los despegues me ponen un poco nerviosa–mintió como toda explicación cuando él la miró.

Han asintió sin decir nada y volvió la vista al frente, concentrándose en las azafatas que explicaban las instrucciones a seguir en caso de que tuviesen problemas. Cuando el avión comenzó a despegar, su mano apretó más la de la chica.

" _Hombres...son incapaces de admitir que tienen miedo_ " pensó Leia mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ya en el aire, observó las nubes a través de la ventanilla durante un buen rato, perdida en sus propias ideas. Y justo cuando pensó que Han llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio, sintió su cabeza descansar contra su hombro. Leia suspiró y acarició los cabellos de su nuca y su frente mientras lo observaba dormir. Parecía un niño indefenso cuando lo hacía y eso despertaba en ella unos instintos maternales que nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque, de hecho, casi todo lo que había sentido en esos meses con él no lo había experimentado jamás en su vida.

...

Leia pasó la mayor parte del viaje, al salir del aeropuerto, en silencio. Ya que no entendía demasiado el idioma, Han fue el encargado de comunicarse con todo el mundo y preguntar sobre la ubicación de su hotel. Se trataba de una isla pequeña que solo contaba con tres, así que no fue difícil encontrar el suyo.

La chica temía el momento en el que se quedasen totalmente a solas porque no estaba segura de cuánto más podría aguantar sin reprocharle nada. Se sentía dividida y odiaba no poder disfrutar del viaje como debería. Sabía que estaba siendo muy cobarde, pero no encontraba el coraje necesario para enfrentarse al tema. De camino al hotel, mientras anochecía en la isla y Han charlaba con el conductor del taxi, decidió que le preguntaría durante la cena. Necesitaba quitarse aquel peso de su pecho cuanto antes, aunque eso significara el fin de la relación.

Una vez en la habitación, Leia llamó a sus padres para asegurarles que habían llegado sanos y salvos. Todavía no sabía cómo Luke y Winter habían conseguido convencerlos para que la dejasen hacer ese viaje, pero tampoco iba a empezar a quejarse.

Han se había tumbado en la cama mientras ella daba vueltas por la habitación hablando con su madre y, cuando volvió a su lado, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó de rodillas en la cama.

–Han–dijo, zarandeando a su novio del hombro–, Haaan, no te duermas. Aún tenemos tiempo de salir a ver la isla de noche.

El chico no dio señales de haberla escuchado y Leia volvió a empujarle, esta vez con más insistencia. Cuando ya creía que no iba a poder despertarlo, Han la tomó por sorpresa de las muñecas y dio la vuelta, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama. A esas alturas, ya conocía a la perfección el significado de aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Leia suspiró al sentir su aliento contra el cuello y después los labios dejando un rastro de pequeños besos sobre su clavícula.

–Creo que deberíamos probar la resistencia de la cama primero...–lo escuchó murmurar con ese tono de niño travieso que la volvía loca.

Una parte de su cerebro le estaba recordando a gritos que había decidido enfrentarse a él en la cena. Pero la otra parte y el resto de su cuerpo solo querían mandarlo todo al infierno y disfrutar el momento. Cuando se incorporó casi sin darse cuenta para que Han desabrochara su sostén, supo que estaba perdida. Pero por una vez, callaría al ángel y escucharía solo al demonio.

Así que empujó toda clase de malos pensamientos al rincón más alejado de su mente y se dejó llevar. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido y, sin embargo, ya se había encargado de lanzar la mitad de las prendas de la chica a los pies de la cama, así que Leia decidió que era su turno para desvestirle. Lo hizo con una lentitud casi cruel y se encargó de acariciar y besar las zonas más sensibles, provocando los suspiros y gemidos más eróticos en él. Decidió dejarle los bóxers puestos para torturarlo un rato más. Han la miró con una mezcla de confusión e intriga por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex-alumna.

Leia lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo e inmovilizó sus manos sobre la cabeza, sujetándoselas por las muñecas, tal y como él había hecho antes. Han no puso resistencia mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus caderas y se inclinaba para besarle. Sus lenguas pelearon por el control durante un rato y él intentó soltarse de su agarre. Leia sonrió con maldad contra sus labios. Sabía que quería tocarla, pero todavía no iba a permitírselo. Han dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, suspirando con resignación.

–Me vas a matar, Leia...–dijo, con voz entrecortada, mientras ella soltaba una de sus muñecas para acariciar su pecho con los dedos.

–Lo mismo dijiste aquella vez en el despacho y todavía sigues vivo–respondió ella, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia–. Muy vivo, de hecho–añadió, moviéndose sugestivamente contra él.

Han gruñó y puso fin a su momento de sumisión, volviendo a tomar la iniciativa. La recostó donde segundos antes había estado él y se acomodó sobre ella. Leia volvió a besarle y esta vez ninguno intentó controlar al otro. No sabía cómo eran capaces de pasar de lo excitante a lo tierno en tan poco tiempo. Una extraña y terrorífica sensación de despedida se apoderó de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello fuera a hacerla desaparecer.

Si aquella era su última noche, definitivamente la aprovecharía.

 **Continuará.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Me ha costado casi un año acabar este fic, pero me prometí que no lo dejaría sin final y aquí está. Más vale tarde que nunca.

Y no quiero deprimir a nadie, podéis saltar este párrafo si queréis, pero no puedo acabar sin decir esto.

La última vez que actualicé aquí el mundo era un lugar mucho más bonito para mí. Quizá algunos de vosotros no notéis la diferencia. Pero ahora no hay un solo día que no sienta la ausencia de esa luz llamada Carrie. Lo admito, entré a este fandom por ella, me enamoré de ella, para mí Star Wars no es nada sin ella. Y ahora me guardo estas ganas de abrazarla que creo que siempre van a ir conmigo porque sé que siempre estará cuidando de sus niños espaciales, esté donde esté. Sé que si ella pudo con todo, yo también puedo y tú también puedes. De verdad que no pude pedir por un mejor modelo a seguir, ni como mujer ni como escritora. Celebro haber vivido en un mundo donde ella existía. Y me quedo con su lección: "Si mi vida no fuera divertida, solo sería cierta y eso es inaceptable." **Gracias, Carrie, gracias por ser mucho más que Leia**.

Y ahora sí, el final, espero que os guste.

 **El sustituto: Capítulo 30**

 _(POV Leia)_

Leia removió su cena con el tenedor de forma ausente mientras sus pensamientos cambiaban de dirección una y otra vez, sin descanso, y la voz de Han sonaba como un murmullo muy lejano.

–¿No tienes hambre?–Han la miró preocupado desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba demasiado guapo con el traje que ella misma le había obligado a vestir.

–Creo que el vuelo me ha quitado el apetito...–se excusó. El profesor alzó una ceja de forma sugerente.

–No te ha quitado otro tipo de apetito–dijo, sonriendo. Leia tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse recordando lo que había pasado unas horas atrás en la habitación que compartían–¿Qué es lo primero que quieres visitar mañana?

–Mm...No lo sé, Luke dijo que los acantilados eran increíbles...–Han asintió mientras daba un trago a su bebida. " _Pero es un poco peligroso si descubro que me engañas..._ " pensó, incapaz de desviar las dudas de su mente.

–Me dijeron que los atardeceres allí son dignos de ver.

–¿Quién?

–¿Qué?

–¿Quién te lo dijo?

Han la miró de forma extraña ante el cambio en su tono de voz.

–Creo recordar que alguien en el trabajo lo comentó–respondió él, sin darle mucha importancia. Leia suspiró, evitando su mirada.

–¿Te gusta trabajar allí más que cuando estabas en la universidad?–Han lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Es diferente, aunque en la universidad podía disfrutar de tu atractiva mirada de concentración en clase, lo cual es una lástima–Leia intentó sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estuvo segura de haberlo conseguido–. Pero aquí tengo menos exámenes para corregir y enseñar a los chicos más pequeños es bastante inspirador.

–¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros?¿Te caen mejor los de ahora?–La joven tragó saliva esperando la respuesta, consciente de que estaba empezando una conversación que tal vez no quisiera tener.

–Bueno, en la universidad no compartes tanto tiempo con los demás profesores, así que no era muy cercano a ninguno allí.

–¿Te gusta ser muy cercano con tus compañeros?–Han frunció el ceño mientras Leia intentaba controlar su respiración.

–Eh...bueno, nunca está de más hacer amigos. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Estoy un poco cansada y no tengo hambre, ¿podemos volver a la habitación?

Le sostuvo la mirada a Han mientras este la observaba confundido. Finalmente, su novio aceptó la petición sin rechistar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores del hotel. Leia recordó la primera vez que compartió un ascensor con Han, la primera vez que estuvo en su casa. Aquella vez estaba todavía más nerviosa que ahora, pensando que se volvería loca si seguía viendo a aquel hombre, su profesor, que la hacía sentir tantas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Todavía le costaba creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, cómo habían terminado juntos, en qué momento el destino había decidido que aquella era una buena idea...

El teléfono de Han comenzó a sonar en el silencio del ascensor, como una broma pesada que alguien cuenta en el peor momento.

–Debe estar cansada de que nunca le contestes, ¿sabes?–No había enfado en sus palabras y aún así Han la miró como si acabase de gritárselas. Sin apartar la vista de ella, volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Leia salió del ascensor dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y entró en su habitación sin mirar si él la seguía o no. Sabía que tal vez debía estar enfadada, que debía haber contestado al teléfono por él, haberse enfrentado a la persona detrás, que ni siquiera debía haber ido a aquel viaje en primer lugar...Pero se sentía cansada. Cansada y herida y sin fuerzas para afrontar todo aquello. El hecho de que Han se estuviese alejando de ella la aterraba. Apenas unos meses atrás era la persona más autosuficiente que conocía y estaba orgullosa de serlo. Ahora no imaginaba una vida sin él al lado.

Incapaz de quedarse allí dentro, salió al balcón en un inútil intento de despejar su mente y aliviar el peso en su pecho. El silencio de la noche en aquella isla no era tan reconfortante ahora como siempre había imaginado.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?–La voz de Han, aunque calmada, guardaba un deje de culpa y eso la hizo sentir todavía peor. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse a sí misma antes de dar la vuelta para mirarle. _Esto es todo, este es el momento, ninguno de los dos puede huir._

–¿Y qué importa eso?¿Hasta cuándo pensabas mentirme?–Han bajó la mirada al suelo y por un pequeño instante ella pareció la única adulta allí.

–No es lo que crees–dijo, cuando volvió a mirarla.

–¿De verdad?¿Esa es la excusa que vas a usar, Han?¿Ahora me dirás eso de "no eres tu, soy yo"?

–No sé lo que estás imaginando, pero si me dejas explicarlo...

–Me mentiste–lo interrumpió ella–, todas las veces que decías que quedabas con Lando era mentira. Estabas con esa profesora del instituto, ¿verdad? Me has mentido.

Han asintió. Leia lo miró decepcionada. Con él, con ella, con su historia de amor fallida.

–Hay una razón por la que quedaba con ella, Leia...

–No quiero saberla–La chica le dio la espalda para volver a mirar hacia la soledad de la isla–. Quiero irme de aquí.

–Pero se suponía que tú querías visitar este sitio–murmuró Han. Leia giró de nuevo y se acercó a él, sintiendo toda la rabia que hasta ahora no había sentido corriendo por sus venas.

–Y se suponía que tú me querías a mí.

–Y te quiero, lo sabes.

–No lo sé, Han. No mientes a la gente que quieres.

Leia lo esquivó para entrar a la habitación, negándose a llorar delante de él. Aún le quedaba mucha dignidad. Sin embargo, solo había avanzado unos pasos cuando Han rodeó su brazo con una mano.

–Era una sorpresa, ¿vale?–dijo.

Ella miró la mano que agarraba su brazo y después a él, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

–Se suponía que te lo contaría al final de este viaje. No pensé que tendría este resultado. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, Leia.

–¿De verdad no pensaste que verte con otra chica me haría daño? Debes subestimar mucho lo que siento por ti.

–No, claro que no, no lo hago–Han suspiró, deslizando su mano hasta la mano de la joven con cautela. Leia se mantuvo impasible, esperando una explicación.

–No sé cómo decir esto ahora...

–Sea como sea, hazlo rápido porque empiezo a estar harta de que me tomes por...–Han la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

–Ven a vivir conmigo–dijo.

Leia tardó unos segundos en decidir si se estaba riendo de ella o si lo decía en serio.

–¿Perdón?

Han sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo delantero y buscó en él antes de entregárselo. La pantalla estaba llena de mensajes y fotos intercambiados entre él y aquella mujer desconocida. Pero no eran mensajes de amor, ni de engaño. A simple vista, solo eran dos amigos que hablaban de lo mismo.

–El marido de Jyn, Cassian, es el jefe de una cadena inmobiliaria con muchas oficinas repartidas por todo el país–Leia se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la pantalla y a él respectivamente–. Le dije que mi apartamento empezaba a ser pequeño y agobiante y me ofreció una casa cerca de la playa. Cuando me lo dijo, recordé lo mucho que te gusta la casa de Winter. Después empezó a enviarme fotos y pensé...–Han desvió la mirada, casi avergonzado–. Quiero decir, ya sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y nunca hemos hablado de cosas tan serias como el matrimonio. No es que yo piense en el matrimonio todavía, joder–Han se atascó en su propio monólogo–... No quería asustarte, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría compartir esa casa conmigo.

Leia no supo que decir. Solo un momento antes había estado a punto de llorar y había creído que odiaba al hombre que tenía delante. Ahora tenía la sensación de que se echaría a llorar por razones muy diferentes.

–De verdad me estás diciendo...¿que quedabas con ella porque te estaba vendiendo una casa?–Han se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

La joven se deshizo del agarre y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala, todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Han la imitó en silencio.

–Siento haberte hecho creer que te estaba engañando–Leia le hizo un gesto para que supiera que estaba bien, pero no dijo nada más–. ¿En qué piensas?–preguntó Han al cabo de un rato.

–No lo sé, me siento bastante estúpida ahora mismo–respondió ella con sinceridad.

–¿Estúpida del tipo "acabo de besar a mi alumna" o estúpida del tipo "acabo de mentir a mi novia por darle una sorpresa"? Porque he experimentado ambos tipos de estupidez y, créeme, sé que no son agradables.

Leia se echó a reír. Parecía absurdo pero lo hizo. Tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con ambas manos. Tanto que, sin quererlo, empezó a llorar. Han se acercó más a ella, alarmado.

–Joder, ¿por qué estás llorando?–Leia negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar–. ¿Te abrazo?–Esta vez asintió efusivamente y los brazos de Han no tardaron en cumplir su deseo.

–Pensaba que este viaje sería la última vez que te vería...–murmuró contra su cuello cuando volvió a encontrar la voz–. Pensaba que te había perdido, que te habías enamorado de ella y te habías dado cuenta de la estupidez que era salir con alguien tan joven como yo...

–No puedo enamorarme de nadie más, me tienes atrapado en tu red, cariño. Y bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero para ser un profesor, soy bastante estúpido–Leia volvió a sonreír.

–Lo sé.

–¡Hey!–Han se separó un poco, indignado–. Se suponía que tenías que negarlo y decirme lo inteligente y lo buen profesor que fui...–La chica lo cogió de la barbilla para besarlo rápidamente–. Todavía no me has respondido nada...

Leia se mordió el labio, pensativa, mientras lo miraba.

–¿Vivir juntos?¿De verdad?

–Solo si tu quieres...

–En la playa...

–Aunque tendremos que madrugar un poco más para llegar a tiempo a nuestras clases...

–¿Crees que mis padres estarán de acuerdo?–Han tragó saliva, seguramente pensando en la futura reacción de Bail.

–Leia, si me dices que sí, haré lo que sea para que tu padre me ame–La aludida sonrió, imaginándolo, y después alzó una ceja, divertida.

–¿No es suficiente con un Organa que te ame? ¿Necesitas dos?

–La verdad es que si tengo que elegir, me quedaría con Luke. Tu padre es demasiado mayor para mí...¿Y has visto el pelo de Luke? Es bastante bonito–Leia lo golpeó mientras Han reía, antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo.

–¿Entonces es un sí?–preguntó él al separarse.

–Sí, profesor Solo, me encantaría vivir con usted.

Han sonrió ampliamente y en un ágil movimiento la levantó del sofá. Leia se dejó cargar hacia el dormitorio como una novia en su noche de bodas.

–Señorita Organa, ha sacado usted matrícula de honor–susurró Han, antes de apagar las luces y unirse a ella, y antes de hacerle olvidar que el mundo todavía existía allí fuera.

...

 _ **4 años después...**_

El timbre sonó justo cuando Han terminaba de limpiar el desastre en el que se había convertido la cocina, orgulloso de no haber manchado ni un centímetro de su impecable traje blanco. Suspiró aliviado antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tal y como estaban sus hormonas, si Leia bajaba del piso superior y veía el estado de la cocina minutos antes, estaba seguro de que habría sufrido otro de sus ataques de furia que terminaban en llanto.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a su vieja amiga y (desde hacía ya un año) niñera, Winter, con un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con su característico color de pelo. Chewie daba vueltas alrededor de la invitada, contento de ver una cara nueva en su jardín.

–¡Cariño, Winter ya está aquí!–gritó, en dirección a la escalera.

Unos pequeños pasos resonaron por la sala contigua y el pequeño Ben no tardó en aparecer, gateando hacia su niñera favorita.

–Pero si está aquí el chico más guapo de toda la playa–dijo la recién llegada mientras cogía al infante en sus brazos. Han había peinado su rebelde y oscuro cabello todo lo posible, pero el niño parecía haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para volver a despeinarse.

–Gracias, tu también estás muy bien–comentó Han ignorando la mirada que Winter le dedicó–, pero será mejor que Leia no te oiga decirme eso. Está más sensible de lo normal.

–¿Lo lleva peor que con Ben?–preguntó su amiga, mientras su hijo la miraba atento al reconocer su propio nombre.

–Solo un poco.

–Lo siento por ti...

–¡Os estoy escuchando, pedazo de idiotas!–Han y Winter guardaron silencio mientras una muy embarazada Leia bajaba las escaleras, vestida del mismo color que su marido. Han corrió a ayudarla con los últimos escalones, pero ella lo ignoró.

–Espero que la niña no sea tan cabezona como la madre o necesitaréis mucha ayuda aquí, ¿verdad, Ben?–dijo Winter, sonriendo mientras Leia le extendía el dedo corazón de forma cariñosa–. Debéis ser las únicas personas que van de blanco a una boda...

–Ninguno de los novios va de blanco, así que no pasa nada–respondió Han, mientras Leia ojeaba la cocina sospechosamente–. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambas chicas asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron al viejo coche de Han tras despedirse de un resentido Chewie que, esta vez, debía quedarse en casa. Cuando apenas habían salido de su calle, Leia puso una mano sobre la pierna de Han.

–La invitación.

–¿Qué?

–No he cogido la invitación.

–Es la boda de tu hermano, no necesitas invitación.

–Si que la necesitamos, Han, ¡no la hicieron para nada!

Han suspiró y dio media vuelta para volver a por el dichoso trozo de papel. Una vez de vuelta en el coche y con la invitación en el bolsillo, arrancó de nuevo.

–¿Sabéis? Mi madre sigue muy disgustada porque no soy yo la novia hoy–comentó Winter, haciendo sonar un pequeño gusano de peluche que Ben tenía en su asiento. El niño rió, ajeno a la conversación, y después cogió el juguete.

–Estoy segura de que pronto será tu momento–respondió Leia, mirando a su hijo por el espejo.

–Y si no, siempre puedes esperar a que a Luke le vaya mal. Aunque también tendrías que cambiarte de sexo–añadió Han, divertido. Leia lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No hagas esa broma en el banquete o mi padre te matará.

–Tu padre me adora, cariño. A veces creo que más que tú–Leia miró por la ventana, escondiendo su sonrisa.

–¿No te sientes querido, amor? Pobre...–dijo, acariciando su mano sobre el cambio de marchas.

–Me tienes un poco abandonado, la verdad...

–Sabes que te quiero más que mi padre.

–¿De verdad?

–Si esta pequeña y Ben se comportan, quizás te lo pueda recordar esta noche...

–Oh, por favor–interrumpió Winter, tapándole los ojos a Ben de forma graciosa–, hay niños delante. ¡Buscad un hotel!

Todos rieron mientras entraban al centro de la ciudad. De pronto, Han dejó de hacerlo y maldijo en voz baja.

–¿Qué ocurre?–preguntó Leia.

–He olvidado mis gafas en casa.

Winter siguió riendo, contagiando a Ben, mientras Leia suspiraba, negando con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, Han, yo te leeré la carta.

 **FIN.**


End file.
